


Daddy

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Help, I dont know what to tag, M/M, hyungwonho OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: "Daddy's baby boy is an adult now... you grew up too fast, my little baby...""Daddy..." Hyungwon sobbed. "Don't say something like that..."





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> actually I want to post another chapter of my previous fic, but this idea popped up out of nowhere lmao  
> hope you enjoy❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy's baby boy is an adult now... you grew up too fast, my little baby..."
> 
> "Daddy..." Hyungwon sobbed. "Don't say something like that..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby. Daddy's in the kitchen."

A 18 years old boy jumping happily to the kitchen and hugged his father tight from behind. "Dad! Look at this! I'm accepted to enter Seoul International University!"

"Really?! Oh my God. Come here, give Daddy your cheeks, Baby Hyungwonnie."

And loud smooches happened second after. "But Daddy, can I ask them not to put me in the dormitory? I want to come home..."

"Why?"

"I want to sleep with Daddy like usual..."

"Baby, Hyungwonnie, look at Daddy." a 35 years old man cupped the cute boy's cheeks lovingly. "You're a grown up now. You'll meet new friends, having such interesting adventure, or maybe new lover too... why should you keep coming back to Daddy if you have such beautiful life outside, huh?"

"Hyungwonnie loves Daddy." the boy pouted and lowering his gaze, slowly fiddling with the hem of his father's sleeveless shirt. "Hyungwonnie wants to always with Daddy."

"Of course you'll always with Daddy, but are you sure to give up on this exciting journey? Huh? There's not so many people could enter Seoul International, right? And you're Daddy's baby boy, who always make Daddy proud, aren't you? Daddy loves you so much and really proud of you, you're such a blessing in Daddy's life."

"Daddy..." Hyungwon whined while slowly attaching his body to his Dad's, hugging him tight. "But Hyungwonnie don't want to leave Daddy alone..."

"You can come back once a week or once per two weeks, right? Daddy won't be alone, anyway. Look, there's Mocca with us." the man pointed a 2,5 years old Golden Retriever with his chin.

"But how if Hyungwonnie missed Daddy?"

"Call, then." that man rubbed Hyungwon's back gently. "And it also can used for _everything_. Call Daddy if something happened with you there, okay? And Daddy will come."

"Promise, Daddy?"

"Promise, Baby."

"But, Daddy..." Hyungwon whined some more while mumbled on his father's neck.

"Why, why? Huh? Daddy's baby boy really don't want to be separated with his Daddy, huh?"

"Eung." Hyungwon nodded in agreement. "Hyungwonnie just has Daddy in his life..."

"Hey, Baby. You will leave Daddy too someday, to live with your lover, having your own family... moreover it's just a school. Four years isn't that long when you can come back and forth from dorm to home every weeks, right?"

"But Hyungwonnie just wants to live with Daddy forever..."

"How about your lover, then?"

"I don't want it. I just want Daddy."

"Is that means Daddy is your lover?"

"Eung. The first and the last."

"What a cute baby boy you are, huh?" the man giggled in happiness. "Come on, have a shower now. Daddy'll wait for you here for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Hyungwon tightened his hug on his father's body for a second before moved away to his own bedroom.

"Wonho, come on. You're spoiling him too much. See? He can't live without you now." a voice greeted behind the kitchen wall, and the man just laughed in return.

"It's understandable, Hyunwoo. He just lives with me since he was a baby, so of course he thought I'm his first love in everything." he smiled after reading the acceptance paper above the table. "Everything's gonna be alright. He'll live his own life soon, having new friends and all. He'll forget about me in no time."

"He won't." that voice's figure then made an appearance from beside the fridge, a bulky man with tan skin stepped out from his place of hiding. "Hyungwon is your baby boy, Wonho, and you're his Dad. He won't ever forget you that easily like you're such an imaginary dust."

Wonho kept his mouth shut, and for some minutes there wasn't any single word happened in between the two of them.

"Daddy- eh, Uncle Woo is here too?" Hyungwon back to step into the kitchen and reached for his father's body in no time. "What do we have for dinner today, Daddy?"

"Your favourite, Baby Boy."

Hyungwon's eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you, Daddy! Uncle Woo, have a seat! Let's have dinner together! Oh wait, I didn't prepare Mocca's meals yet. Wait, Daddy-" he then run away to grab their golden retriever's favourite food and pet the dog gently. "Are you hungry? Let's eat near Daddy and Uncle Woo, come on."

Mocca followed his owner happily and nuzzling its head on Wonho's calf while waiting for Hyungwon to prepare its meals.

"Here, here, my little girl. Are you hungry, huh?" Wonho lifted the golden retriever on his laps and it wasted no time to hug its owner, head nuzzled comfortably under his chin. "Ow ow, missed Daddy so much, little girl?" he ruffled the soft fur gently, before patting its head. "Daddy missed you too."

"Uncle Woo, do you want tea or...?"

"The usual is fine, Baby."

Hyungwon stood up from his position and walked to the fridge, preparing to take his father's favourite drink along with Hyunwoo's.

"Daddy said you're accepted in Seoul International?" Hyunwoo smiled to the little boy while the latter brought him his usual apple juice and Hyungwon just hummed in return. "You're such a genius. Daddy must be really proud of you."

"But I don't want to leave Daddy alone, Uncle Woo."

"Hey, he has me too, and Mocca." Hyunwoo smiled again, wider this time. "And you can come back home every week too. It's not _that_ bad, Baby."

Hyungwon turned his head to his father for a second, before wasted no time to bury his face on that muscular bicep.

"Why, why? Huh? Uncle Woo said the right thing, right? It's not that bad. You'll have many friends out there and enjoying your time as a college student happily, okay?" Wonho opened one arm to his baby while his another still holding Mocca in its place. "Believe me, college is such a memorable time. You won't regret it."

*

"Come on, Baby Boy. You'll be okay." Wonho let the younger tightening his hug around his shoulders for a while. "See? This campus is such a beautiful place to study. You'll adapted in no time."

"But there's no Daddy."

"Daddy always in your number one speed dial, alright? And in his baby boy's heart too."

"Daddy..." Hyungwon whined. "I want to go home, I don't want to live here. I want to always with Daddy."

"Is that what you really want? Giving up on this college?" Wonho cupped his baby's cheeks that made their eyes met intensely. "Look, Daddy won't force you, okay? If you really don't want to live here, it's okay. We can look for any other college- why? Why are you crying? Huh?"

"But Daddy won't be proud of Hyungwonnie then?" the said boy bit his quivered bottom lip slowly. "Okay, Daddy. I won't make Daddy disappointed, I'll live here..."

"Baby-"

"No, it's okay! Hyungwonnie will live here, and be Daddy's good boy."

"Are you sure?"

Hyungwon nodded immediately. "I won't make Daddy disappointed."

"Okay then, if you say so." Wonho caressed Hyungwon's puffy cheeks gently. "Daddy's baby boy is an adult now... you grew up too fast, my little baby..."

"Daddy..." Hyungwon sobbed. "Don't say something like that..."

"But Daddy will always love you the same, okay? Daddy loves you so much, Baby Boy. You'll forever be Daddy's little turtle." Wonho smiled to his baby. "Come on now, don't cry. Do you want to make Daddy cry too?"

Hyungwon shook his head in an instant before wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy, so much."

"Daddy loves you more, my baby boy. Come here, kiss Daddy and you can leave."

Hyungwon fisted the older's hoodie for a moment before leaned closer to kiss Wonho's cheeks and lips. "Be careful on the way, Daddy."

"Sure, Baby. Be a good boy, okay? If something happened, call Daddy right away, promise?"

"Promise." Hyungwon nodded obediently, but he still refused to unfist his father's hoodie.

"Baby..." Wonho rubbed the younger's hands on his clothes. "If you really don't want to be here, we can go home. For real. Daddy won't force you."

"No." Hyungwon shook his head again, firmly this time. "Hyungwonnie will always be Daddy's good boy." he then loosened his grip on the fabric. "Hyungwonnie will go now, Daddy. Love you."

Wonho just eyeing his baby who took two medium bags near his feet and walked further slowly.

"Love you, Daddy!"

"Love you too, Baby." Wonho smiled, staring at Hyungwon's back figure carefully until he disappeared in between the crowds of new students, and his heart screamed in pain seconds after.

 _Take_ _care,_ _Daddy's_ _Baby_ _Boy..._  

 

 

 

 

 

"Where's my little baby?"

"He moves to Seoul International now, to live and study there." Wonho smiled to his Mom when the older put his usual cafe latte above the table.

"Oh my God! My baby Hyungwonnie is a student in Seoul International? He's such a genius!" the woman patted her son's head proudly. "You have a baby Einstein as your son, handsome bunny."

Wonho giggled to hear that. "He's indeed greedy for knowledge, and I just doing my job as his father to fulfill his needs, Mom."

"You're such a great father for him. Mom is so proud of you, Wonho-ya." Mrs. Shin cupped Wonho's cheeks lovingly. "But how is it? Did he whine before he left? Don't want to be separated with you?"

"When did he not?" Wonho sighed. "I remember he even cried when he knew I have to work back then. And today is the same. He cried because he knows I won't be there with him every single time now."

"You're spoiling him too much, but it's understandable. You both just have each other since you were very young, and Hyungwonnie thought you're _really_ his father, in the blood line. He loves you so much, and you feel the same, right?"

"He's my everything, Mom." Wonho smiled again, softer this time. "I hope he's gonna be okay there, because this is the first time he leaves his comfort zone that contains me around. But I strongly believe that he'll doing really well out there. Because he's my baby boy, so I don't have a doubt on that."


	2. 1

"Eh, hello. You're my roommate?"  
  
Hyungwon looked up from his travel bags to a silver haired guy inside _the-supposed-to-be_ his room for four years. "I guess...? It's written 304 here." he showed a placard in his free hand.  
  
"Good! I already thought that I'll be alone because nobody wants to room with me. Come on in, I'm Lee Minhyuk."  
  
"Shin Hyungwon."  
  
"You got a beautiful name, along with your appearances."  
  
Hyungwon put his bags on the other side of the bed who wasn't occupied yet and forced a smile to appear. "Thank you."  
  
"What are you majoring at?"  
  
"Chemistry." Hyungwon answered simply before started to tidying his clothes in the wardrobe.  
  
Minhyuk sat down on his own bed while eyeing the taller who still busy preparing his stuffs. "Got a girlfriend already?"  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
"Really?" Minhyuk gasped. "Well, a guy like you should have more than five girls lining at once as your girlfriends, though."  
  
"Is that so?" Hyungwon just answered with no interest before a big smile appeared on his lips when his long fingers met with a soft fabric of a hoodie. _His Daddy's_. "When will that new student event be held?"  
  
Minhyuk clearly taken aback with the sudden question, he just braced himself that his roommate wasn't much a fun type, moreover he should initiated the conversation first. "Tonight at 8, why?"  
  
"Nothing." Hyungwon smiled wider, abandoning his remaining stuffs to reach for his phone and dialed that certain someone's number. "Daddy..." he whined when the other picked up his call in the first ring. "Daddy, Hyungwonnie missed Daddy already..."  
  
Minhyuk blinked in shock. _What's this? My roommate has such daddy-kink or what? Or such a daddy complex? He behaves differently when he talks to me and his said Daddy..._  
  
"I can't help. Can't this baby boy missed his daddy?"  
  
Minhyuk gulped nervously. _It must be daddy-kink- wait, daddy-baby boy relationship? That's why he said he's not interested in girlfriends... he has a 'daddy' already... uh? Sugar daddy maybe...?_  
  
"Promise, Daddy. Hyungwonnie will always be Daddy's good boy."  
  
The silver haired man suddenly felt sick. _Hyungwon had a sugar daddy to pay up his life in Seoul International? Sure, live and studying here isn't that cheap... but... sugar daddy...?_  
  
"Really? Mommy said Hyungwonnie is a baby Einstein?" Hyungwon giggled for a second. "But Hyungwonnie majoring in chemistry, Daddy, not physic..."  
  
_Mommy? Wait._ Minhyuk propped his chin in his palm while staring at his roommate. Hyungwon now leaned on his desk, while jutting his lips cutely. _Is he that spoiled? I mean, if he has mommy and daddy... why should he talking like a little baby when he's a college student now already? Seems like his family is hyper rich as hell._  
  
"Like that? Okay then, Hyungwonnie will be anything that Daddy loves." Hyungwon run his long fingers on his father's hoodie, and a smile bloomed beautifully on his handsome face. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much... Daddy knows that, right? What Daddy doing right now, anyway? Still in Mommy's cafe?"  
  
_Oh, a cafe._ Minhyuk nodded in understandment. _His family has a cafe. Hmm. Maybe he's really that rich, that's why he acts like a spoiled baby with his father. Hmm._  
  
"Minhyuk-ah!"  
  
Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon startled from the sudden call, and the silver haired man was quick to walk closer to the intruder on his room's doorframe. "Kihyun-ah, I have something to tell you."  
  
The guest just blinked in confusion. "What? Oh, you want to brag to me that you have such a handsome roommate?"  
  
"Ish, no. Come on, I'll tell you in your room."  
  
"What is this all about, Hyuk-ah?" that pink haired man waved his hand slightly to Hyungwon who just smiled back in return, before Minhyuk succeed to drag him away seconds later.

  
*

  
  
"I'm Shin Hyungwon, nice to meet all of you. Please take care of me." Hyungwon bowed to the group of people in front of him politely, while offered a soft smile on his lips.  
  
" _Shin_? Do you by any chance have such relations with Shin Wonho?" a guy from the last row asked curiously. "That ex-prisoner?"  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly, and his heart started to flame in uneasiness. _Should I tell them...?_  
  
"Ish, that's such a personal question, Minki. You can't ask something like that." a girl beside that guy slapped his arm slightly.  
  
"Why? It's such a rare time when a Shin joining us here. Although there's so many Shin out there, but I just curious. Who knows that handsome guy in front of us is one of Shin Wonho's people, right?"  
  
"Minki! Hush!"  
  
Hyungwon gulped for a moment before looking up at that guy again. "Yes. He's my Daddy."  
  
"What?!" there were such loud gasps could be heard, and Hyungwon felt like it was the wrong time to tell them about his beloved Daddy. "He's your- WHAT."  
  
"Yes, Shin Wonho is my Daddy. Why? Is there something wrong with that? All of you know he already repent." Hyungwon felt his heart burned in pain to see all of his new friends looking at him with that mocking face now.  
  
_"Oh God, we have a professional killer's son here."_  
  
_"Such a pity, though. Shin Wonho has a handsome baby, but who knows he'll be a murderer too like his father, right?"_  
  
_"Watch your mouth, he can kill you after this."_  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder before a senior asked him to go back to his seat. And a girl who sat beside him immediately moved further, like Hyungwon was actually had such a infectious disease.  
  
The black haired beauty lowering his gaze to his hands that fisting the hem of his shirt tightly, trying to calm down. But of course, he _couldn't_.  
  
_Daddy, Hyungwonnie missed Daddy..._  
  
He let out a desperate sigh.  
  
_Hyungwonnie want to go home and always with Daddy... they're so mean with Daddy, Hyungwonnie don't like it..._

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon dialled the number one speed dial in his phone, but nobody answered. He tried for some times now, and still, nobody answered. _Where's Daddy... is he sleeping already?_  
  
_"Hello?"_ and a familiar but not expected voice greeted him seconds after.  
  
"Daddy- eh, Uncle Woo?"  
  
_"Daddy's in work now, Baby. He left his phone at home. Why, why? Something happened?"_  
  
"Uncle Woo, is Daddy really a bad man? My friends know that Daddy is my father and they look at me like I'll kill them because of that. They already know that Daddy already repent, so why are they still become that mean with Daddy?!"  
  
_"Baby, Hyungwonnie, do you love Daddy?"_  
  
"Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much!"  
  
_"Then let them be. They can become that mean to Daddy, or talking bad about Daddy's past life, but Hyungwonnie knows that Daddy actually isn't that bad anymore, right? It's okay, Baby. They just afraid of Daddy, and they afraid that baby Hyungwonnie also becomes like Daddy in his past life too."_ Hyungwon could feel Hyunwoo smiled on the other line. _"It's alright. Hyungwonnie knows Daddy much deeper than them. Just let them be, Baby, and don't tell Daddy about this. Or he'll be worried and move you to another college because of that, okay? Hyungwonnie is an adult now, Hyungwonnie can handle it without Daddy, right?"_  
  
"Yes, Uncle. Hyungwonnie won't tell Daddy about this..." Hyungwon gripping the balcony railing tight before loosened it for a second. "Thank you, Uncle Woo. Please don't tell Daddy about this. Hyungwonnie don't want Daddy to be worried..."  
  
_"Okay, Baby. Don't think too much about this, okay? They just afraid, they didn't want to know that Daddy already changed to be a better man, because they love to judge other's past, Baby. Hyungwonnie knows Daddy loves his baby boy so much, right?"_  
  
"Yes." Hyungwon nodded in agreement, although Hyunwoo couldn't see it. "Daddy loves his baby boy so much, and Daddy's baby boy also loves Daddy so much too..."  
  
_"Good boy. Uncle Woo will hang up now, okay? Uncle will tell Daddy that Hyungwonnie called because he missed his Daddy, if he comes home later."_  
  
"Thank you, Uncle."  
  
Hyungwon let out a sigh again, staring at his phone who already disconnected with his Daddy's, before threw his gaze to the black sky above him. Suddenly he felt really tired and upset, just because all the judgement he got from those people.  
  
"So, you're Shin Wonho's son, huh?"  
  
The dark haired beauty startled for a second. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Hyungwon turned his face to that certain silver haired guy in confusion. "Sorry?"  
  
"Someone's past isn't gonna define him now, right? Like your Daddy. He's a cold-hearted murderer back then, but he repent, and everybody loves him as one of those succesful businessman out there. I adore your Daddy so much."  
  
Hyungwon finally let out a sincere smile for the first time he came to that place. He felt a little bit at ease to know somebody didn't think that bad to his Daddy. "Thank you, really means a lot."

  
*

  
  
Two weeks run really fast and Hyungwon already adapted well at his college now. Including, those nasty stares at him because the whole university knew his Daddy was a murderer, back then. He successfully ignoring that unimportant whispers and glances, and lived his life fully as a college student to make his Daddy proud. He promised to himself that he would make those nasty stares at him changed into full adoration, because this murderer's baby could be a genius too.  
  
"You're much more at ease now, Hyungwonnie, than the last week."  
  
Hyungwon looked up from his meals and just smiled in return. "I'm used to all of that stares and whispers now. What can I do anyway, right? Everybody knows Daddy is a murderer."  
  
" _Was_." Minhyuk corrected. "But he's not a murderer anymore, right? Just let them be. Those unimportant bitches."  
  
"Language." Kihyun slapped Minhyuk's forehead playfully. "Hyungwon-ah, don't listen to him. He gives you such bad influences."  
  
Hyungwon tilted his head in confusion. "What does bitches means?"  
  
"Don't." Kihyun glared at him. "It's a bad word."  
  
"Oh? Is it? I'm sorry." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip immediately.  
  
"You're such an innocent baby, aren't you? No wonder your Daddy spoils you a lot."  
  
"How do you know Daddy spoils me a lot?" Hyungwon blinked innocently to that silver haired man.  
  
"I eavesdropped your call with your Daddy before, right? Your uncle too. And it could be heard clearly, that those two people loving you so much and spoil you _a lot_."  
  
"I'm Daddy's only child, so he spoils me too much." Hyungwon grinned happily.  
  
"Must be such a blessing to have a Dad _that_ handsome like Wonho." Kihyun groaned. "He's not aging. When I looked for my father's old newspaper and your Dad was on it, he already looks like _that_. How old is he? Almost 50, right?"  
  
Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "Daddy's still 35."  
  
Minhyuk and Kihyun dropped their chopsticks to hear that. "What?! 35?!"  
  
"Yes, and Uncle Woo too. They're still 35, even Daddy just turned 35 last month."  
  
"Wait- wait, Hyungwon-ah. How old are you?" Kihyun pulled out his phone from his pocket.  
  
"I'm 18." Hyungwon staring at his friend in confusion _again_. "What happened, Ki?"  
  
"Wait, so- your Daddy have you as his son in his 17?" Kihyun still busy tapping in his calculator. "He was still so young to have a baby."  
  
"Uhh, maybe? I never asked Daddy about that? I just know I live with him since the first time I understand the world, and ' _Daddy_ ' was the first word I say." Hyungwon chewing his rice mindlessly, didn't think something like that was necessary to be talked.  
  
"And your mom?"  
  
"Mom- as Daddy's wife?" Hyungwon asked back and Minhyuk just nodded return. "I don't have Mom. I just have Daddy since birth."  
  
Kihyun and Minhyuk blinked in confusion to hear that. "But you mentioned Mommy before?"  
  
"Oh, that's Daddy's Mom. My grandmom, but Daddy asked me to call her Mommy."  
  
"You never asked to your Daddy about your Mom?"  
  
"No. I don't want to know. Daddy never told me about her, so I won't ask about her either. I just have Daddy in my life, and it's all more than enough already." Hyungwon back to munch his rice and missed the way Kihyun typed something in his phone to show it to Minhyuk.  
  
_There's too much mystery in his life._


	3. 2

Minhyuk came into his bedroom that night right when the taller was video calling his Daddy from the desk while he doing some homeworks, and that silver haired man must admitted that Hyungwon was very great with his multitasking skill. He could see a glimpse of that phenomenal Shin Wonho from Hyungwon's phone screen, with those platinum blond hair, handsome face, and bare upper body. Minhyuk had to blink twice to make sure that person was actually half-naked.  
  
"Mmh, is that so? Uncle Woo said Daddy's caught a cold." Hyungwon propped his chin in his palm while jutting his bottom lip cutely. "Daddy already drank the medicines? Should Hyungwonnie come home to accompany Daddy to rest?"  
  
Wonho laughed, and Minhyuk frowned from the door frame. _How can such handsome man was a murderer back then? And has such beautiful baby in his age of 17?_  
  
 _"Daddy's fine, Baby Boy. Hyungwonnie don't have to be that worried. It's not that severe like that time when Daddy fell down from a motorbike-"_  
  
"No- don't! Don't continue! Hyungwonnie doesn't want to hear it!" Hyungwon pouted. "It was really scary!"  
  
 _"I remember your expression when Daddy came home with a bloody leg-"_  
  
"Daddy! Sssh!"  
  
 _"Alright, alright."_ Wonho laughed again. _"Should Daddy ends the call, Baby? You're busy with your homeworks, right? Daddy doesn't want to disturb."_  
  
"Nooo, it's okay. Accompany baby to study, Daddy."  
  
Wonho sighed in defeat. _"Don't give Daddy that face, you make Daddy wants to kiss his baby boy right now."_  
  
Hyungwon pouted bigger. "Right. It's almost 3 weeks and Hyungwonnie missed Daddy's kisses."  
  
 _"You can ask anything to Daddy later when you're coming home, yeah? Ow, look at this- Mocca wants to say hi to her oppa."_  
  
Minhyuk saw a golden retriever barked from the screen and Hyungwon's wide smile bloomed just like that. "Mocca! Oppa missed you!"  
  
 _Well, they're just like an usual family out there. Warm, happy, loving... but why is it still feels so strange about them... too much mystery, Kihyun would say..._  
  
"Oh, Hyuk-ah, you're here already? Daddy, this is Hyungwonnie's roommate. Hyuk-ah, this is my Daddy." Hyungwon's cheerful smile infected Minhyuk's right away.   
  
"Sir, I'm Lee Minhyuk. Nice to know you." the silver haired man stepped closer and bowed politely to Wonho.  
  
 _"Hello, thank you for already being a good friend for my baby boy, Minhyuk-ah."_ Wonho smiled, and for a moment, Minhyuk felt like that smile was really much alike like Hyungwon's.  
  
"No problem, Sir. Hyungwon is a really good friend."  
  
 _"Is that so? My baby boy is making a friend now, good to know. Can you help me to take care of him, Minhyuk-ah?"_  
  
"Of course, Sir. I will-"  
  
"Daddy..." Hyungwon whined. "Hyungwonnie is a grown up."  
  
 _"Then?"_ Wonho giggled to see his baby whined some more. _"Still a baby for Daddy."_  
  
The dark haired beauty huffed. "Fine."  
  
 _"Please help me to take care of him, Minhyuk-ah. He lives with me since he was a baby, so it must be really hard for him to adapt."_  
  
"I will, Sir. Don't worry." Minhyuk smiled politely to the handsome man.  
  
 _A baby? Guess Hyungwon is really his son...? But for a guy alone, having a baby in the age of 17 is kind of... unusual?_  
  
"Why are you staring at my Daddy like that? Ish, go now. Shoo." Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk's body away and Wonho laughed again from the screen.  
  
 _"Why? Is Daddy's baby boy having a jealousy right now?"_  
  
"No." Hyungwon answered simply while back to do his homework again.  
  
 _"Ow, look at Daddy's baby who's sulking right now just because his roommate stared at Daddy before."_ Wonho teased some more. _"Mocca, your oppa is having a jealousy right now."_  
  
And the dog's bark made Hyungwon couldn't restrain his urge to smile. "Why? Daddy's happy because Hyuk stared at Daddy before? Ish."  
  
 _"Why are you being jealous right now? Daddy's not doing anything with him, though. He just stared at Daddy, because he knew Daddy is handsome."_  
  
Hyungwon snickered playfully. "Can't Daddy stop being that over-confidence for a moment?"  
  
 _"Why? Isn't Daddy such a handsome man?"_  
  
The younger just shook his head in disbelief to know his father's high self-confidence but a big smile bloomed on his face nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon heard his roommate's little snores for hours already, but he couldn't make himself drowning in slumber like the other. He was asleep, two hours after he called his Daddy before, but woke up again in pure nightmare. He didn't want to go back to sleep after that. He remembered his father's expression in his dream, which actually _really_ happened, almost a decade ago.  
  
 _"You're such a monster! Go away from our place! We don't need a murderer like you in our environment, and you're definitely a very bad influencer for the kids! I feel so sorry for your son, he'll regret it to be yours when he knows his father is a criminal!"_  
  
 _"Ma'am, can you please not saying something like that when my baby is around?" Wonho hugged the little Hyungwon who was already crying on his torso. "I'm sorry if I made such a bad example for the next generations, but I promise that my baby isn't gonna be like me. He's a good boy..."_  
  
 _"Impossible! He'll be a murderer too like his father, and we don't need more criminals in our place. Go away!"_  
  
 _Wonho sighed, rubbing Hyungwon's back head fondly before forced a smile to appear. "Thank you. We'll take our leave then." he shushed his baby seconds after. "It's okay, Baby. We can go look for another place to study, yeah? Don't cry, it's fine."_  
  
 _"Daddy..." Hyungwon hiccuped, while still hugging his father as tight. "Why that lady yelled at Daddy? What exactly Daddy do wrong? She isn't supposed to be that cruel to Daddy..."_  
  
 _"It's okay, Baby. Daddy deserves that." Wonho reached down to cradle his baby in his arms and started leaving that elementary school's building. "Daddy isn't a good man, that's why she yelled at Daddy."_  
  
 _"Who said that?! Hyungwonnie's Daddy is a good man! Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much! She can't be that cruel to Hyungwonnie's Daddy!"_  
  
 _Wonho smiled to restrain a sheer glass of tears pooled in his own eyes. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy?" he asked while rubbing his baby's back head gently._  
  
 _"Eung! Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much!" Hyungwon tightening his hug on Wonho's broad shoulders, face buried deep in his father's neck while he drowned all his sobs there. "Nobody can't be that cruel to Hyungwonnie's Daddy! Nobody!"_  
  
 _"Daddy's sorry, Baby." Wonho let a drip of tears fell from his eyes and he hugged his baby tight, afraid to let go._  
  
 _"Why?" Hyungwon looked up from Wonho's neck. "Why Daddy's sorry? Daddy isn't doing anything wrong- Daddy, why's Daddy crying? Why Daddy?" he sobbed harder to see the older tried his best to stop his own tears from flowing. "Daddy don't be sorry! Don't cry, Daddy..."_  
  
 _"Daddy loves Hyungwonnie so much, yeah? How about Hyungwonnie study at home with private teacher? Sounds good?"_  
  
 _"Eung." Hyungwon nodded obediently. "Hyungwonnie will do anything for Daddy..." his sobs died down in an instant when Wonho pointed bunch of colourful balloons across the street. "Daddy..."_  
  
 _"Yes, Baby?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon gripped his red balloon's thin rope tightly before leaned his side face on Wonho's shoulder. "Hyungwonnie promise to always make Daddy proud and happy... and Hyungwonnie will stand up for Daddy when Hyungwonnie older later, Daddy... Hyungwonnie will say to that cruel person that Hyungwonnie's Daddy is a good man, and Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much... so they can't hurt Daddy with that cruel words... Hyungwonnie don't like it to know that cruel people make Daddy sad..."_  
  
 _And finally Wonho couldn't restrain his sobs anymore, crouching down on a side pavement and cried, painfully, that succeed to make his baby sobbed too to see his powerful superhero let out all of his feeling that time._  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly to prevent himself from crying and chose to imagine his Daddy's smile instead. He remembered that time clearly, as he remembered that painful cry was his Daddy's last tears before the older never let out such feelings again, or at least, that was what Hyungwon knew.  
  
Even if those mean people still treated Wonho badly, yelled at him and such, but finally, since Hyungwon was 14, he was able to mock back to those people, even threatening them that his Daddy would kill them if they still being that cruel, and finally, they stopped to call his Daddy with such bad names.  
  
Hyungwon huffed. _Then, actually, why if Daddy is a murderer? As long as they're not doing something stupid, Dad won't hurt them, right? Easy. Moreover... even if Daddy's still a murderer, I'll still love him as much..._  
  
Hyungwon huffed again. _Hyungwonnie missed you, Daddy..._

 

*

 

Wonho sat down on Hyungwon's bed at home, his dark eyes staring unfocusly to the stuffs his baby had there. A tall shelf of books sat on the corner of his room, along with a pair of a reading chair and table. His turtle plushie smiled at him above the pillow, and a black notebook peeked slightly from below the fluffy thing.  
  
Wonho reached for that book, opening it slowly and met immediately with his photo slipped there in between the pages, and a sentence that written in the first page made his heart stopped for a moment, because of his baby own way to make him always motivated.  
  
 **DADDY LOVES YOU, SO STOP MAKING HIM DISAPPOINTED.**  
  
 _Disappointed? When?_ Wonho smiled slightly, tracing that familiar handwriting with his fingertips. _How can I deserve someone who loves me this much? If only he knows I'm not his real father... will he still loving me as much? If only he knows the whole truth about his life, will he still stay by my side whatever the situation?_  
  
The blond haired man flipped the page gently, and Hyungwon's handwriting fueling up from the top to bottom of the paper. He wrote what happened that day, when his Daddy had such heated arguments with his grandmom.  
  
And Wonho remembered that day as clear as Hyungwon's feeling on his diary.  
  
 _"Why are you still hanging out with your past workers in that dirty business?"_  
  
 _"Why?" Wonho looked up from his phone in annoyance. "Just because I still hanging out with them doesn't mean I'll be back to that business, Mom."_  
  
 _"Still! People know you're an ex-prisoner, and you hanging out with that bad guys? You have your straight life now, Baby. You have Hyungwonnie too, he's a grown up. How if those people start accusing you that you're back to kill people? Huh?"_  
  
 _"Just let them talk whatever they want to talk about me. Isn't it me, you, and my baby boy who know exactly what I do for life, now? I'm not going back to that business, Mom. I promise you. I have my baby with me, I won't make him ashamed of me."_  
  
 _"Right! You know that Hyungwonnie will be ashamed of your past life, right? Now leave that bunch of bad guys and live your life properly."_  
  
 _"Mom!"_  
  
 _"What?! Don't make him thinks he deserves someone better as his father, Wonho."_  
  
 _Wonho closed his mouth again after nothing came out from his lips._  
  
 _"You raise him so well, Wonho. He knows you're a good man, he believes you'll change to be a better man. Don't make him thinks he was unlucky to have a bad father as his."_  
  
 _"He's a grown up, Mom, he'll be 17 soon. If he really thinks I'm_ that _bad for his life, he can leave. I'm not gonna stop him, he has his own life anyway."_  
  
 _Mrs. Shin turned her face to see Hyungwon who bit his bottom lip nervously in the kitchen. "You know since the first time you're not his everything, right? You don't own him. He's not yours."_  
  
 _Wonho clenched his jaw tight to hear that. "I know."_  
  
 _"So stop ashamed him more. You're lucky he still stay with you even after he knew about your past life. Stop meeting those guys, make your baby happy."_  
  
 _Wonho just kept silence, until he felt a pair of lanky arms hugged his body tight seconds after. "Daddy, Mommy isn't saying the right thing. Hyungwonnie won't ever ashamed of Daddy, never. Hyungwonnie will stay forever with Daddy because Hyungwonnie is Daddy's baby boy. Hyungwonnie promise."_  
  
Wonho smiled again to read a sentence from his baby's diary.  
  
 _Why Mommy said that I'm not Daddy's? I'm his son, he owns me..._

He let out a desperate huff. _Daddy missed you, Baby Boy..._  
  
 _But no, Baby. You're not mine._ Wonho sighed. _And I'm not ready to let you know about the truth yet... I still want to have you a little longer, before you'll stare at me with disgust and hatred..._  
  
"Wonho-ya, come on."  
  
That blond haired man's mind scattered just like that after hearing Hyunwoo's voice from the door frame.  
  
"Baby will come home today, don't put that desperate face on."


	4. 3

"Daddy!"  
  
"Ah! Daddy's baby boy is coming home already." Wonho giggled to feel his baby tightening his hug for a moment. "Did you eat well? Sleep well? Study well? Huh? Huh? Tell Daddy everything that happened with you in these past weeks we've been separated for life."  
  
"Mmh? Where should I start..." Hyungwon mumbled on his father's clothed shoulder. "Ah! I have new friends, Daddy. Minhyukkie and Kihyunnie. They're really take care of me well."  
  
"Really? It's such a relief to know that, Baby." Wonho let the younger nuzzled more in his arms. "College is good so far? No trouble happened to you?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded unconsciously to see Hyunwoo's sign not to tell his father about the truth. "No, Daddy. It's good. I started to adapt well. But! Missed Daddy too much..."  
  
"It's okay, you'll used to the feeling soon. Moreover, you can go home and hug Daddy like this, right? Everything's good, Baby Boy."  
  
Hyungwon just hummed in return. "How about Daddy's cold?" he looked up from Wonho's neck. "Is it already fine? Daddy still a little bit warm."  
  
"Daddy's fine. Hyungwonnie don't have to worry." Wonho smiled softly while cradled his baby's cheeks in his palms. "Daddy loves Hyungwonnie so much, yeah?"  
  
Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "Why, Daddy? Why Daddy looking at Hyungwonnie like that? Have Hyungwonnie already been a bad boy?"  
  
Hyunwoo giggled from beside the cuddling duo. "Baby, you're an adult now. You can be bad, and it's all your choice."  
  
"No, Uncle Woo. Hyungwonnie is Daddy's good boy." Hyungwon shook his head slightly before back to hug his father again. "Have Hyungwonnie been bad, Daddy? Hyungwonnie's sorry..."  
  
Wonho hugged his baby as tight. "Who's Daddy's baby boy?"  
  
"Hyungwonnie."  
  
"Right. Hyungwonnie is Daddy's baby boy. The best baby that Daddy could ever ask to the God."  
  
"Really?" Hyungwon mumbled on Wonho's clothed shoulder. "What did Daddy ask to the God before?"  
  
"For Him to give Daddy a beautiful and perfect blessing. And He gave Hyungwonnie to Daddy months later."  
  
"Really? Really, Uncle Woo?"  
  
"Yes, really. Uncle Woo remember how high over heels Daddy to see you for the first time."  
  
Hyungwon smiled widely, feeling his happiness bubbling up just like that. "Do Hyungwonnie have Mommy, Daddy?"  
  
"No." Wonho answered simply. "You just fell from the heaven and Daddy caught you in time."  
  
"Daddyyy! Be serious now!"  
  
"What? What do you want Daddy to answer your question with? If it's a yes and no question, Daddy's answer is ' _no_ '."  
  
Hyungwon sighed before buried his face deep on his father's neck. He didn't know why Kihyun's question that time rang back in his mind.  
  
 _You never asked to your Daddy about your Mom?_  
  
The younger left some little kisses on Wonho's neck and hugged him tighter. _It's impossible for me to be borned not from a woman, right? But why Daddy say that I don't have a Mom... but, do I have one, truthfully?_  
  
"Is it a sensitive question, Daddy?"  
  
Wonho refused to answer.  
  
"Did Mommy come back to heaven after delivering Hyungwonnie to the world?"  
  
"Have a shower now." Wonho clenched his jaw, and pushed his baby away from his body gently. "Daddy and Uncle Woo will wait for you in the kitchen."  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in uneasiness. "H-Hyungwonnie's sorry, Daddy... don't be upset..."

 

 

 

 

 

"Wonho, come on. He has all the right to know about his life."  
  
Hyungwon stopped in his walks and hid behind the wall, decided to eavesdrop his father's conversation with his uncle for a while. _Maybe I can hear about Mommy a bit?_  
  
"No. I'm not ready, Hyunwoo."  
  
"Why? You promised you'll let him go after he graduated from the college, right?"  
  
Hyungwon's heart stopped for a moment. _Daddy, promised what...?_  
  
"I love him, Hyunwoo."  
  
"I know. Everybody in this world know you love your baby boy so much. But Wonho, he's _not_ yours. He has his own life, he has the right to know about his parents, his family, his hometown, everything..."  
  
And Hyungwon felt like the ceiling crumbled onto his head to hear that. _Parents...? Family...? Hometown...? But... aren't I Daddy's son...? What parent that Uncle Woo meant?_  
  
"I'm not ready to let him go from my hug just yet. I... can't, Hyunwoo. Hyungwon is my whole world. I love him so much."  
  
Hyungwon fought back the uneasy feeling in his heart before acted like he just run down from the stairs to the kitchen. "Daddy..."  
  
"Yes, Baby? Hungry?" Wonho smiled to him, but Hyungwon knew something off hidden behind it.  
  
"Daddy, Hyungwonnie's sorry... please don't be upset, Hyungwonnie promise won't ask about it again." Hyungwon hugged his father tight. "Hyungwonnie's sorry, Daddy."  
  
"It's okay. Just forget about it." Wonho rubbed the younger's back head fondly. "Come on, have a lunch now. Daddy brought you your favourite lasagna."  
  
Hyungwon's jaw dropped. "Really, Daddy? Woaah, yeeay!"  
  
"Eat a lot, Baby Boy." Wonho folded his arms above the table and eyeing his baby lovingly. "You have to gain some weight."  
  
"Oh? Should I? Am I too skinny, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, moreover with that new environment in your college. You must be stressed out, a bit. But promise Daddy you'll gain some weight? Or people would think you're not that happy as Daddy's baby boy."  
  
"Hyungwonnie's happy!" Hyungwon chirped immediately, mouth already full with food. "Daddy is the best!"  
  
"Is that so?" Wonho smiled again, softer this time. "Daddy's glad to hear that."  
  
"Eung! Daddy is the best! Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much!" the younger smiled brightly to his father. "Can Hyungwonnie sleep with Daddy tonight?"  
  
"Of course, little baby. You don't even have to ask."

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you want to be in five years?"  
  
Hyungwon buried his face deep on Wonho's bare chest while raking his fingertips slightly on the broad back. "Five years? Maybe looking for a job?"  
  
"Job? You have Daddy's company in your hand and you still want to look for another job?"  
  
"I want to try with my own ability first, Daddy..." Hyungwon's rakes changed into some gentle caress over his father's bare shoulder blades. "But, is it for real? Daddy will give Daddy's company to Hyungwonnie?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Daddy will give anything Daddy have for this beautiful baby boy."  
  
"But- Daddy! It's too much. Hyungwonnie don't deserve it, moreover Hyungwonnie don't have such capability to be a businessman because Daddy will do it much better, and Hyungwonnie want Daddy to still working there too... if not, what would Daddy do as Daddy's job?"  
  
"Mmh, maybe helping Mommy in her cafe?"  
  
"Hyungwonnie wants to help in the cafe too, Daddy."  
  
"Later if you're already have that semester break, okay? Have much rest for now, hug Daddy tight."  
  
Hyungwon obeyed, tightening his hug on his father's toned body while buried his face on the bare chest. He loved to smell the older like this, from his nose-lips to the latter's skin, because Wonho had such masculine yet soothing scent that always made him fell deeper in each second passed. "Daddy, is it possible to fall in love with your own Dad?"  
  
Wonho giggled on his baby's forehead. "Why? You're in love with your own Dad? What do you know about fall in love anyway, huh?"  
  
"Mmh, don't know? How does it feel to be fall in love, Daddy?"  
  
"You'll know about that later if you already meet the right person."  
  
Hyungwon just hummed in return. "Have Daddy ever been fall in love before?"  
  
"Of course. Daddy always fall in love with his baby in everything he does."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Wonho kissed Hyungwon's forehead fondly. "Hyungwonnie is Daddy's first love."  
  
"Daddy too. Daddy will always be Hyungwonnie's first love in everything, the first and the last. Because Hyungwonnie don't need somebody else anymore if he already have Daddy."  
  
"That's really so sweet of you, Baby Boy. Your future lover would be really lucky to have you."  
  
"Hmm. Does Daddy feel that? Lucky to have Hyungwonnie in Daddy's life?"  
  
"Of course. You're such the best gift God ever give to Daddy, Baby Boy." Wonho kissed Hyungwon's puffy cheek this time. "Daddy loves you so much."  
  
And the younger didn't know why his heart started to ache when he heard that sincere words from his one and only. _I'm Daddy's son, nobody else's._ "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy too. So so much. Hyungwonnie is really blessed to have a perfect father in his life and Hyungwonnie don't want to go, Daddy."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"From Daddy's hug." Hyungwon tightening his hug for a while. "Always want to be with Daddy, forever."  
  
Wonho smiled, but there was such sadness lingered on his face. "Daddy wishes so."  
  
"Mmh? Will Daddy hug Hyungwonnie forever?"  
  
"As long as you want to, Baby Boy." Wonho rubbed the back of his son head softly.  
  
"Of course! Hyungwonnie always want Daddy to hug him!" the younger started to whine.  
  
"Then, come here. Sleep now, it's getting late."

 

*

 

"Promise Daddy you'll be a good boy here?"  
  
Mrs. Shin staring at her son and her grandson's interaction with wide smile on her face. "Hyungwonnie, Baby, it's okay. Daddy has to go to work for now."  
  
"Daddy... no..." Hyungwon who just seated on his grandmom's cafe scooted closer to the blonde, hugging his torso tight. "Don't leave, Daddy."  
  
"Daddy will come back soon, you don't have to worry. Didn't you say you want to help Mommy in her cafe last night, huh?" Wonho cupped the younger's cheeks gently before caressed them even so dearly. "Daddy has to go to work right now, okay? Daddy promise will come back soon. Stop giving Daddy that face."  
  
"Don't wanna, Daddy. Don't leave..." Hyungwon hugged his father tighter. "Daddy, don't go..."  
  
"Baby Hyungwonnie, come here. It's okay. Daddy will come back soon, Baby."  
  
Hyungwon shook his head slightly. "No, Mom. Hyungwonnie want to be with Daddy."  
  
"Look, there's some girls looking at you right now. You can't act like this or you won't have a lover soon." Wonho tangled his fingers on his baby's soft black strands.  
  
"Don't wanna, Daddy. Hyungwonnie just want Daddy." Hyungwon whined. "Daddy don't go..."  
  
"How about we have such quality time at the bookstore tonight, huh? Sounds good?"  
  
"Bookstore, Daddy?" Hyungwon's eyes lit up in excitement. "Can we?"  
  
"Of course we can. But now Daddy has to go first, so we can spend our time more later, okay? Be a good boy now. Hug Mommy, little baby."  
  
Hyungwon hesitantly moved to hug his grandmom. "But promise Daddy will go home soon?"  
  
"Promise, Baby. And we can do ice cream date too later, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Hyungwon nodded happily. "Be careful, Daddy."  
  
"Ow, look at this good boy." Wonho cooed before left a soft kiss on his baby's forehead. "Whose good baby boy is this, hmm?"  
  
"Daddy's."  
  
"Right. Hyungwonnie is Daddy's baby boy. Don't make Mommy upset, okay? Promise to behave well?"  
  
"Promise, Daddy."  
  
"Mom, I have to go now. Just call me if something happened." Wonho moved to kiss his Mom's cheek.  
  
"Sure, Baby. Don't overwork yourself, okay? Be careful on the way. Mommy loves you so much."  
  
"Love you more, Mom." Wonho smiled while patting his baby's head fondly. "Daddy loves Hyungwonnie."  
  
"Hyungwonnie too." Hyungwon hugged the older for a second before let him go again. "Love you, Daddy."  
  
"Love you too, Baby."  
  
"Okay, now, should we start to work too?"  
  
Hyungwon still eyeing his father's back figure until he disappeared from the front door before looked up in happiness. "Yes, Mommy!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Mom, can I ask you something sensitive?" Hyungwon fiddled with his apron nervously. "But don't tell Daddy."  
  
Mrs. Shin frowned. "What happened? Did Daddy hurt you?"  
  
"No, Mom. He would never." Hyungwon shook his head in assurance. "Daddy's the best man in my life."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Do- do I have- a Mom, like, real Mom?"  
  
The older clearly taken aback with such sudden question. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Be-because I want to know Daddy's wife..."  
  
Mrs. Shin smiled while rubbing her grandson's back hand. "Daddy isn't married yet."  
  
Hyungwon blinked. "So? A-am I his girlfriend's baby?"  
  
"He doesn't have a lover either."  
  
"Mom, I don't understand..." Hyungwon gulped in uneasiness. "How can I borned to the world without a woman?"  
  
"You better ask your Daddy about that."  
  
"I did, and he's upset."  
  
"Don't you always say Daddy is enough, huh? Why should you ask something like that? He must be thinking you're not happy with him."  
  
"No- I don't mean it like that, Mom, I just wannt to know..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. "I'm happy with Daddy..."  
  
"Then you should stop asking about something like that to him. Don't you love Daddy so much, huh?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded immediately. "I love Daddy so much."  
  
"Then you better not making him upset."  
  
The younger nodded again. "But- I really am Daddy's son right, Mom?"  
  
"Of course. Who do you think you're belong to if it's not your Daddy?"  
  
"I mean- not adopted or... surrogated...?"  
  
"Ah! There's new customer. Hello." Mrs. Shin bowed politely to the guests and Hyungwon gave them the exact wide smile.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Monbebe's!"


	5. 4

"Where's my baby?"  
  
"He's stacking the coffee. But Wonho-ya, he asked me about his Mom this afternoon."  
  
" _Again_?" Wonho rolled his eyes lazily. "And did you tell him the truth?"  
  
"No. I asked him to ask you, but he doesn't want to make you upset."  
  
Wonho sighed. Didn't know what to say.  
  
"Sooner or later, he'll know about the whole truth. But isn't it better to tell him now?"  
  
"I promised to tell him the truth and let him go when he already graduated from college, right?" Wonho smiled to see his baby's expression gleamed happily just to see him. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Mom."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Have Daddy's baby boy been bad? Huh? Made Mommy upset? Huh?" Wonho squished Hyungwon's cheeks fondly before letting the younger hugged him tight seconds after.  
  
"No! Hyungwonnie is Daddy's good boy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Eung!"  
  
"Mom, did he make any messes here? I'm so sorry-"  
  
"No, Baby. Of course no. Hyungwonnie is a good boy, he learns fast and all the customers loving his beautiful smile." Mrs. Shin patted her grandson's back soothingly. "Even some of the girls gave him their numbers-"  
  
"Mommy! Don't tell Daddy about that!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Wonho's eyes widen in surprise. "You surely much more popular than Daddy, little baby."  
  
"No, for Hyungwonnie, Daddy is always the number one. In everything."  
  
"Say, do you keep their numbers? Is there any girls out there that caught your attention?"  
  
"Ish, I just took the papers and stuffing them inside my apron, and no, Daddy. Nobody caught my attention." Hyungwon huffed on his father's shoulder.  
  
"And he kept whining to me to get you instead." Mrs. Shin shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Is that so?" Wonho rubbed his baby's back gently. "You promised to be a good boy, little baby."  
  
"Can't help." Hyungwon sulked. "Sorry, Daddy."  
  
"You're such a spoiled baby."  
  
"True. You spoiled him too much." Mrs. Shin smiled to her son. "He's an adult now. You have to train him to be a real man like you, don't always keep attached to him like this."  
  
"Mom! No! I want to keep attached to Daddy!"  
  
"It's okay, Mom. He lives in the dorm anyway, we're not gonna meet that often." Wonho hugged the lanky waist tight. "Should we go now to have ice cream? Or bookstore first?"  
  
"Dinner first, Daddy. Hyungwonnie's hungry."  
  
"Aw, poor baby..."

 

 

 

 

 

_"Isn't that Shin Wonho?"_  
  
Hyungwon turned his head to some people who started to whisper beside him. They looked at his father who still lining to get their coffees with such judgemental faces.  
  
 _"Such a shame. He's a hyper handsome man."_  
  
 _"I heard he has a baby, though."_  
  
 _"Really? Who wants to marry a criminal like him? That woman must be really out of her mind."_  
  
Hyungwon frowned. _Is that why Daddy doesn't want me to know about Mom? That she regretted it to be with Daddy before? But why? Just because Daddy is a murderer, doesn't mean he couldn't have a normal life, right?_  
  
 _"He's not killing people anymore, though."_  
  
 _"That's what people believe. But how if actually he still kills people in secret? Nobody knows, right?"_  
  
 _"I feel so sorry for his family, moreover, his baby. That kid deserves someone better than a criminal as his father."_  
  
Hyungwon had enough. He stood up from his seat and strided quickly to where his Daddy was standing. "Daddy..."  
  
"Eh? Why? You want to order- why? Why are you tearing up? Huh?"  
  
"Let's go home, Daddy."  
  
"But, your coffee-? Okay, okay we're going home now. Don't cry. It's okay." Wonho smiled while caressing his baby's cheeks fondly. "Look at Daddy. It's okay, everything's fine, Baby Boy."  
  
And Hyungwon muffling his sobs on his father's shoulder after they stepped outside the cozy cafe. "Daddy, it hurts."  
  
"What? What hurt, huh? Tell Daddy."  
  
"Why those people keep talking bad about Daddy? Hyungwonnie don't like it..."  
  
Wonho finally understood why his baby acted like that before. "Why should you listen to them, anyway? They don't know about Daddy like Hyungwonnie, right? So you don't have to be hurted just because they talking something like that about Daddy." he smiled widely, feeling grateful just because his baby cared so much about him.  
  
"Then why if Hyungwonnie's Daddy is a murderer? They can't judge a person from their job!"  
  
"Daddy deserves that, Baby. It's understandable."  
  
"No! It's not understandable! Hyungwonnie's Daddy is the best man in the world!"  
  
Wonho smiled to see his baby sobbed louder on his shoulder. "Really? Won't Hyungwonnie change his mind if he knows his Daddy still kills people?"  
  
"No! Hyungwonnie don't care about Daddy's job! Daddy can still kill people and Hyungwonnie will still loving Daddy as much!"  
  
Wonho pulled his baby's face away from his shoulder. "What? What did you say? Huh? You have to hate your Daddy if that's the case!"  
  
"No, I won't! Never!"  
  
"Why?" Wonho stared at Hyungwon's teary eyes intensely.  
  
"Because Hyungwonnie loves Daddy!"  
  
Wonho sighed before letting his baby hugging him again. "Hyungwonnie, Daddy promised you to change, right? To be a better man-"  
  
"Daddy don't have to change and Hyungwonnie will still loving Daddy the same."  
  
"No." Wonho shook his head, _stern_. "You have to hate Daddy so much if Daddy decided to go back to do that business."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Hyungwon."  
  
The said boy bit his quivered bottom lip harshly. Wonho rarely called him with his real name, and he was afraid that the older finally became mad at him. He closed his eyes tight, braced himself if his father would really upset.  
  
"Apologize to Daddy and promise you'll stop loving me if Daddy decided to kill people again." Wonho pushed his baby's body apart from his own.  
  
Hyungwon whimpered. "No, Daddy."  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"H-Hyungwonnie's sorry, Daddy..." the boy hiccuped.  
  
"Promise me."  
  
Hyungwon shook his head, letting some drip of tears fell from his huge eyes.  
  
"Don't make Daddy angry, Shin Hyungwon."  
  
The younger lowered his gaze, didn't want to meet his father's eyes. "W-what's so wrong to kill people as a job? H-Hyungwonnie will do that too if Daddy ask me to."  
  
And a hard slap on his face made Hyungwon's breath hitched for a second. This was the first time Wonho hit his baby in his entire life, and Hyungwon felt like his heart broke into pieces. "I'm not gonna apologize for already hit you, and don't ever come closer to me if you still won't promise me that."  
  
With that, Wonho left. Leaving Hyungwon alone who still trying to will his tears and sobs to stop, didn't even look back to mend his broken heart or all. His father really left, and his heart broke some more.

 

 

 

 

 

"Why are you crying? Where's Baby?"  
  
"I hit him, Hyunwoo."  
  
"You- WHAT. How could you do that to your own baby!"  
  
"I don't know. I just too overwhelmed and I- it happened."  
  
"Where's he?"  
  
"In his room."  
  
"You'll surely regret it, Wonho." Hyunwoo hissed in betrayal before stepped further from the other's sight.  
  
 _I already do, Hyunwoo._ Wonho sighed, and a drip of tears fell from his eyes. _Daddy's sorry, Baby..._  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Baby? Sleeping already?"  
  
"Eung. On my way, Uncle Woo." Hyungwon tried to hid his teary eyes from the older's stare.  
  
"What happened with your voice, huh? Are you crying?"  
  
"No. I just- not feeling well."  
  
"Why don't you tell Daddy about this, huh? Are you sick?"  
  
And with mentioned of ' _Daddy_ ', Hyungwon's sobs couldn't be restrained anymore. "Uncle Woo..."  
  
"Why? Huh? Why are you crying?" Hyunwoo closed the younger's door and strided closer to hug the lanky body tight. "What happened, huh? Did you make Daddy upset?"  
  
"Hyungwonnie don't mean to make Daddy upset..." Hyungwon sobbed on Hyunwoo's broad shoulder. "But Hyungwonnie really loves Daddy so much, even if someday Daddy decided to go back killing people..."  
  
"No, no. You can't say something like that." Hyunwoo rubbed the boy's back softly. "Killing people is a bad thing, and you can't love someone who loves to do that. Even if he's your own Daddy."  
  
"But why? For me, Daddy is still the best man in the world even if he kills people as his job." Hyungwon sobbed again. "But Daddy becomes upset when I said that."  
  
"Of course. Which father that let his baby legalizing killing people? It's a bad thing, and Daddy promised to change so Hyungwonnie won't be like him too."  
  
"But- Uncle Woo, Hyungwonnie will definitely do it if Daddy asks me to..." Hyungwon hugged the older tighter. "Hyungwonnie will do anything for Daddy... but when I said that, Daddy hit me..."  
  
"What Uncle said before? Killing people is a bad thing, and Daddy doesn't want you to be like him. Are we make it clear? You just said you'll do anything for Daddy, right? Then obey him."  
  
"But Daddy said not to love him again if someday he decided to go back to that business and want me to promise him..."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I refused and he's mad."  
  
"And why did you refuse to promise him?"  
  
"I'll always love him so much no matter what, Uncle Woo. I don't want to promise him because I know it's impossible to stop loving someone that you cherish in your heart so dearly, but Daddy didn't want to understand..."  
  
Hyunwoo sighed. "Apologize to Daddy now and promise him."  
  
"No. I don't want to."  
  
"Hyungwon-"  
  
"No!"

 

*

 

Hyungwon would go back to his college in the next morning, and his house already empty. There was a plate of his favourite egg and sausage sandwiches on the dining table, and a piece of paper slipped below it.

  
  
**Daddy and Uncle Woo have to go to work so early, so we're sorry couldn't be able to drop you to the college today. Have a enjoyable breakfast, Baby Boy, Daddy already told Mommy to drop you later.**   
  
**Love,**   
**Daddy**

 

Hyungwon traced his father's handwriting on the paper and felt his heart shattered just like that. _Am I already failed to be Daddy's good boy? Should I really promise him that? To stop loving him if he decides to go back to kill people?_  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Mommy." Hyungwon wasted no time to hug the older tight.  
  
"What happened with your eyes? They're swollen." Mrs. Shin rubbed her grandson's head gently. "Finish your breakfast first, Mommy will prepare your usual juice."  
  
"Mommy... Daddy is upset at Hyungwonnie..."  
  
"Why? Have you been bad?"  
  
"Eung." Hyungwon munched his sandwich slowly. "Daddy's upset when he heard Hyungwonnie will do anything for him, even kill people if he asks me to."  
  
"Of course. Killing people is a bad thing, and you know Daddy already repent, so you definitely can't say something like that."  
  
"But Mommy, Daddy asked Hyungwonnie to promise him that Hyungwonnie will stop loving him if he decided to go back to kill people."  
  
"That's good. And what did you say?"  
  
"I refused, and he became more mad."  
  
"Of course. Why should you refused it?" the beautiful woman sat down in front of her grandson who still munching happily. "Some times, you need to have fear of losing something to make you become much stronger. Like Daddy, he loves you so much, you're his whole world, but if he knows you'll stay with him whatever it takes, he won't ever change to be a better man. But if you promise him you'll leave, he'll have that feeling of fear to lose you, his whole world. So he'll try his best to change, to prevent you from leaving, for you stay with him. Forever."  
  
"Oh... is that so?" Hyungwon stopped chewing immediately. "I have to apologize to Daddy then, Mom..."  
  
"You can do it later after you're arrived in the college, okay? Finish your breakfast first."


	6. 5

"That is a very intelligent answer about the platonic chemical reactions, Mr. Shin. He's right, human's body contains of-"  
  
"Ow, a murderer's baby boy is such a genius." a guy yelled mockingly from the last row, and the professor in front of the class closed his mouth immediately.  
  
Hyungwon lowered his gaze, willing any kind of uneasiness faded away from his heart.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Lee, is that such an appropriate compliment that you can give to your genius classmate?"  
  
"No, Sir. Because that's not a compliment." that guy answered back, a wide sly smile latched onto his lips. "How can you be okay if there's a murderer's son here? In your class? Nobody knows you'll be alive after the class ends, right?"  
  
"Mr. Lee, pack your things and get out of my class right now."  
  
That guy happily tidying his stuffs and left the classroom, like he was actually intended this so he could be free from the boring lectures.  
  
"Mr. Shin. Stay here after the class ends."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Hyungwon just nodded obediently, before back to focusing his gaze on the thick book in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

"How do you feel?"  
  
Hyungwon looked up from the table. "Pardon, Sir?"  
  
"Mr. Shin-"  
  
"Hyungwon is enough, Sir."  
  
"Hyungwon-ssi, I'm not judging you from whatever your father does, or to be honest, I don't care about that even for the slightest. But, are you okay? Those mean people must be talking bad about you like what Jooheon did to you before, right?"  
  
Hyungwon smiled. "It's okay, Sir. I already used to it since I was so little. I used to know and hear people talking bad things about Daddy, and to be honest, I'm hurted, a lot. But Daddy always says that I don't have to mind them, because I know that my Daddy is a good man, much more than what people know."  
  
"I just concerned if you're gonna overthink about this, Hyungwon-ssi. You're a genius, I don't want you to be affected with those mean insults."  
  
"I won't, Sir. Don't worry."  
  
Hyungwon walked slowly on the classes hall, ignoring all those stares and whispers he got before a certain pink haired man run up to him seconds after.  
  
"Won-ah..."  
  
"Ki? What's happened?"  
  
"Daddy's waiting for you on the front gate."  
  
"What?! Daddy?" Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise before he run from his place of standing. "Bye, Ki! Thank you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kihyun yelled back, while staring at Hyungwon's back figure that still run towards the front gate.  
  
"Daddy!" Hyungwon shouted, and succeed to make some people staring at him in confusion. That blond haired man who leaned on his sleek black car looked up from his phone, genuine gummy smile appeared just to hear his baby called him enthusiastically. "Daddy!" and that boy leaped forward to hug the older tight. "Daddy..."  
  
"There, there, Daddy's Baby Boy." Wonho hugged his baby as tight. "Daddy missed you so much..."  
  
"Hyungwonnie too..." the younger whined. "Daddy, Hyungwonnie's sorry for that time... for already making Daddy upset and mad... Hyungwonnie's sorry for already being a bad boy..."  
  
"Just forget it, little baby. Daddy's sorry too... for already hurting his beautiful baby, yeah? Will Hyungwonnie forgive Daddy's mean action? Daddy's sorry for already being a bad father for his baby boy too..."  
  
"No, Daddy. No. It's Hyungwonnie's fault. It's all Hyungwonnie's fault, Daddy. Don't be sorry, Daddy. Daddy is the best father ever in this whole world, Hyungwonnie promise not to make Daddy upset and mad again, Daddy..."  
  
Wonho smiled, _grateful_. "You're really such a blessing. Daddy is so blessed to have a beautiful baby as his, inside and outside. Daddy loves Hyungwonnie so much."  
  
"Hyungwonnie too, Daddy! Loves Daddy so much more!" Hyungwon tightening his hug on his father's shoulders. "But Daddy... is everything alright? Daddy wants to pick Hyungwonnie up from college to go back home?"  
  
"No, little baby. Daddy just want to tell you that Daddy and Uncle Woo will be gone to work abroad, for months, _maybe_. So if Hyungwonnie come home later, just go straight calling Mommy, okay?"  
  
"Uhh, why Daddy?" Hyungwon whined some more. "Why Daddy have to go for that long? No... Daddy, don't..."  
  
"Listen, Baby Boy-"  
  
And Hyungwon's attention moved right away after he heard those nasty whispers from bunch of girls who were standing some metres apart from them.  
  
_"Oh, so that's true. That handsome genius is Shin Wonho's son."_  
  
_"Such a pity, that murderer must be treating him so bad. Look at how clingy his baby is. Maybe he brain-washed him."_  
  
_"Or maybe, that murderer already teached how to kill to his baby too. Nobody knows if he'll kill people too like his father after he graduated, right?"_  
  
_"Rumors said Shin Wonho also a handsome genius back then-"_  
  
Hyungwon blinked to feel a pair of warm palms suddenly cupping his ears, blocking those mean whispers and made his face pulled apart with Wonho's neck.  
  
"What Daddy always say to you, huh? Don't listen to that bad comments about Daddy."  
  
Hyungwon held those big hands desperately. "But Daddy, they're always so mean to Daddy..."  
  
" _Always_?" Wonho blinked back to his baby. "So you experienced this since the very first time here? Why don't you tell Daddy about that? We can go look for another college instead of this cruel place for you to study."  
  
"It's okay, Daddy... Hyungwonnie can ignore it, but sometimes it becomes hurtful... they don't even know anything about Hyungwonnie's Daddy, but they always say such mean words... Hyungwonnie's upset, Daddy..."  
  
"Don't be. Daddy's Hyungwonnie is a good boy, right? He won't be a bad man like Daddy, so-"  
  
"Hyungwonnie's Daddy is not a bad man..."  
  
"Alright, alright. I meant, Hyungwonnie won't become a killer to like Daddy in the past life before repent. So Hyungwonnie really don't have to listen to them. It's all such wrong comments." Wonho smiled to his baby, that succeed to make Hyungwon smiled back unconsciously. "Daddy's Hyungwonnie is a good boy and God's favourite child. He sent Hyungwonnie for Daddy to change Daddy's miserable life, right? He's indeed one of those beautiful angels up there."  
  
"Daddy... don't say something like that..." Hyungwon whined again, almost teared up. "Every time Daddy say something like that, Hyungwonnie's heart hurts, Daddy. It feels like such a painful farewell words."  
  
"Indeed, it's a farewell, Baby. We won't meet each other for months, because works gonna be so hectic by the end of the year like this." Wonho caressed those puffy cheeks lovingly. "Promise Daddy that Hyungwonnie will be a good boy when Daddy's gone?"  
  
"No! Daddy can't go! Hyungwonnie will come with Daddy!"  
  
"Hyungwonnie, Baby, listen..."  
  
"No! Hyungwonnie won't let Daddy go for so long!" Hyungwon back to hug his father tight. "Daddy, no..."  
  
"Baby, you're an adult now. Don't act like this."  
  
"No, Daddy..."  
  
"Hey hey, Daddy's Hyungwonnie can't cry. Daddy will come back soon, okay? Don't cry, little baby..."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
" _That_ is, what's gonna happen if you spoiled your baby _too_ much, Wonho." a familiar voice greeted Hyungwon's ears from inside his father's car.  
  
"Uncle Woo..." Hyungwon sulked. "Don't say something like that to Daddy!"  
  
"Baby, Hyungwonnie..." Hyunwoo smiled from the rolled window. "Daddy has to work, or Hyungwonnie can't study here anymore because don't have enough money to pay."  
  
"Is that so? But Hyungwonnie's okay if he has to stop studying here, at least he's with Daddy..."  
  
Hyunwoo huffed. "You really, _really_ have to let him go to become a perfect adult, Wonho. You can't let him act like a little baby forever, he's gonna be 20 soon."  
  
"Daddy... no..." Hyungwon buried his face deep on his father's neck, inhaling the soft masculine scent that always made him fell in love all over again. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy..."  
  
Wonho rubbed the younger's back up and down gently before tightening his hug on those slim waist. "Daddy loves Hyungwonnie more."

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon walked back to his room after bidding his father and uncle goodbye, his huge eyes already red and swollen from too much crying, and he clutched tight some tissues his uncle gave to him because of his nonstop runny nose.  
  
"Oh, look. The murderer's baby boy just crying his heart out."  
  
And Hyungwon already felt too tired to even turned his head to that mocking voice source.  
  
"Maybe he finally regrets it to have such criminal as his father?"  
  
Hyungwon had enough. He looked up to that guy and glared in annoyance. "Excuse me, can you please _not_ standing in my way?"  
  
"Why? If you don't like it, just turn around and take the other hall." that guy smirked wickedly. "Or, go tell your father about this."  
  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes tiredly. "How can my father has such correlation in this? Just because you're blocking my way?" he scoffed. "You're not even worth a second in my father's time."  
  
That guy smirked even wider. "Well, well. Just because your father is a murderer, do you really think you're have the right to mock me back?"  
  
"Why can't I? _You_ started this, and I have all the right to defend myself. If you think I'm worth it to be your bully, you're definitely wrong."  
  
"I see. You'll be his heir to be a murderer too, huh? Look at your arrogant expression. Just because you're heriting Shin Wonho's godly face, you'll heriting his dirty job too?"  
  
Hyungwon smirked back, _amused_. "Well, if _you_ are the target of the murderer, I'll gladly accept to herit his job, Sweetheart."  
  
"You-!"  
  
"And again, don't you ever dare to say my father's name with your nasty mouth. You're not even worth it." Hyungwon started to walk away from his sight.  
  
"Bastard! I'll definitely kill you!"  
  
Hyungwon turned his back while pointing a gun with his long fingers. " _Bang_. I'll kill you first." he smiled wide before resuming his walks again.  
  
"Oh, God. Baby, what happened with your eyes, huh?"  
  
Hyungwon smiled to see Kihyun looked at him with such sincere expression since he stepped inside his bedroom. "Ki..." he whined. "Daddy will go to work abroad... for months..."  
  
"Poor baby. But you can still call him, right? It's okay, everything's alright."  
  
Another sobs escaped the latter's lips. "I can't live too far away from him."  
  
"You just not used to it yet, Hyungwonnie." Kihyun took some tissues from the table and wipe Hyungwon's tears gently. "You're such a baby, how can something like this could make you cry? Daddy has to work, or you can't continue your study."  
  
"He doesn't have to, really..." Hyungwon let out a sigh before covered his eyes with his palms. "I love Daddy so much..."  
  
"I know you do." Kihyun caressed the other's dark hair softly. "But, you have to really-"  
  
"Won-ah."  
  
A panicked voice cut off Kihyun's words just like that.  
  
"Won-ah, are you okay? Some girls down the hall said Jooheon threatened to kill you." Minhyuk joined Kihyun's pat on the younger's head.  
  
"It's okay. I can handle it." Hyungwon's words muffled in between his palms. "He insulted me, like always, and I'm used to it."  
  
"But not with such death threat, Won-ah. How if he'll hurt you some times?"  
  
"Hyuk-ah. I'm a murderer's son."  
  
"Then why?!" Minhyuk asked in annoyance. "Just because you're a murderer's son so it's okay if he hurts you?!"  
  
"No, I mean-" Hyungwon looked up from his palms. "Daddy taught me how to fight for myself."  
  
"Re-really?" Kihyun blinked in disbelief. "He taught something like that to you?"  
  
"Yeah." Hyungwon just simply nodded in return. "He taught me everything to defend myself because he knows if I became his son, the road ahead isn't gonna be that easy."  
  
"Woah... Daddy must be loving you so much..."  
  
Hyungwon sobbed again. "Daddy..."  
  
"Stop it!"


	7. 6

"What are you thinking about right now?"  
  
Wonho rubbed his face in desperation. "Is my baby okay there? He cried too much."  
  
"Wonho, come on. He's a grown up, you can't act like he's your two years old baby ever again."  
  
"He's still a little baby for me." Wonho huffed. "And I always have this kind of uneasy feeling to leave him alone, even for work things. I need to see him around."  
  
"Wonho." Hyunwoo huffed back. "Why do you do this? Why do you spoil him too much, even if he's _not_ your real son? You make it so hard for him to live without you too. How if the time comes and he has to leave? It'll surely kill both of you from the inside."  
  
Wonho just closed his eyes in return. "I want to keep him, as long as I can."  
  
"Four years isn't that long."  
  
"I know." Wonho huffed again. "But sometimes, when I thought about the possibilities for me to tell him about the truth, I just... I just _can't_ , Hyunwoo. He's my whole world, my happiness, my everything... and to know he would hate me someday and doesn't want to even look at me in the eyes, already break my heart too much."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have to save him that time."  
  
" _No_. I'm not regretting anything." Wonho fisting the hem of his jacket tight. "God made me saved him that time, and he's mine, for life."  
  
"He's not yours. His parents will take him away from you again, less in four years. And you have to brace yourself when the time comes."  
  
"I don't want the time to come."  
  
"But he deserves to know everything about his life, Wonho."  
  
"I know." Wonho sighed in annoyance. "But- don't you think it's impossible for me to just let him go like that? I'm the first person he saw when he borned, Hyunwoo, ' _Daddy_ ' was the first word he said, and I raised him with my own hands, even if they covered in bloods or tears. He knew all the struggles I walked through, those people's hatred and nasty glares, and when I had to sleep in the prison for years and left him all alone, or basically everything! I can't let him go from my hug, Hyunwoo. I just... _can't_."  
  
"Wonho." Hyunwoo warned. "Stop making everything's hard. You just have to tell him everything after he graduated, make him meets his own parent, let him go for awhile, and if he still loving you as much, you can have him back."  
  
"He'll definitely hate me, Hyunwoo."  
  
"That's one of the consequences, because you refused to tell him the truth since he could understand everything." Hyunwoo patted his bestfriend's head for a moment. "It's all your fault, to make him believe with all his heart, that you're his father. The _real_ ones, and he just has you in his life."  
  
"Because that's the truth, Hyunwoo. I'm his father, and he just has me in his life."  
  
"He's not." Hyunwoo gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You're not even in his blood line, you prohibitted him to know the outside world, you selfishly taught him that he just needs you in his life, even you're became upset when he asked about his real mom!"  
  
"Stop it, Hyunwoo-"  
  
"He has all the right to know about his real parent, Wonho. And you keep selfishly lie to him." Hyunwoo rubbed his face slowly. "Believe me, sooner or later, he'll find out by himself about all the truth you hide from him, and you have to brace yourself if he decided to leave you much sooner."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
_"C-can you please take care of him while we're gone?"_  
  
 _Wonho blinked to see that woman stretched her hands to him, a bundle of soft comforter latched tight above them. "What's that?"_  
  
 _"It's my son." the woman sobbed. "Please take care of him... we'll take him from you again after the punishment ended."_  
  
 _Wonho rolled his eyes lazily. "And how can you be so sure that I'll take care of him well? I could throw him in the trashbin outside and you won't ever know."_  
  
 _"Please... he just borned to the world... he didn't even open his eyes just yet and he deserves to know how beautiful the world is... please, Wonho-ssi. I beg you..."_  
  
 _Wonho walked closer to the seated woman and took a glance inside the soft comforter. A sleeping baby curled up comfortably there, and something in Wonho's heart tugged in uneasiness. "Okay. I'll take care of him." he cradled the baby in his arms while his mom sobbed louder seconds after._  
  
 _"Th-thank you, Wonho-ssi... thank you very much..." she sobbed again. "I promise I'll take him from you again later... thank you for already being his guardian from now on."_  
  
 _"I'm not taking any responsibility if he doesn't want to meet you later."_  
  
 _"Tell him that we're his parents-"_  
  
 _"I'm not promising anything about that." Wonho shrugged. "I promised you, I'll take care of him well. But I'm not gonna promise to tell him anything about you."_  
  
 _"But, Wonho-ssi-"_  
  
 _"The second he left your hands, he's not yours anymore. He'll be that someone under my wings, I'll change his name and I'll become his legal father." Wonho started to walk away from that destroyed mansion. "But I'll tell him about you, and let him meet you again when he's already 20, right when your punishment ended."_  
  
 _The woman's sobs became more painful, but Wonho didn't even care anymore. He hopped inside Hyunwoo's jeep and made sure the baby wasn't disturbed._  
  
 _"Hey, Wonho?"_  
  
 _The said blonde touched his cold fingers to the baby's cheek and something warm melted inside his heart, just like that. "Yeah?"_  
  
 _"Kidnapping a baby isn't your thing."_  
  
 _"His mom gave him to me."_  
  
 _"What? How could she?!"_  
  
 _Wonho's breath hitched to see the baby in his arms slowly opened his eyes and showed him such a cute little yawn. "Hyunwoo... I think... I'm in love."_  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
 _The baby blinked, his huge eyes staring at him adorably before he lifted up a little corner of his lips to smile. "Hyunwoo..." Wonho felt his heart melted some more._  
  
 _"What...?"_  
  
 _Wonho caressed the baby's chubby cheeks softly, made the younger smiled even wider. "Hey, Baby Boy... welcome to the world. You're a Shin now, and I'm your Daddy."_  
  
Brak.  
  
Wonho unconsciously jumped from his bed, staring unfocusly to a bulky man who tried to walk properly from the door frame. "Hyunwoo, what did I say about you _not_ to drink?! You have such a low alcohol intolerance!"  
  
"Wonho-ya... good morning!"  
  
Wonho sighed. "You ruined my sweet flashback."  
  
"You need a- flashlight? For what!?"  
  
"I missed my baby, Hyunwoo." Wonho desperately said his thought to his bestfriend, even if he knew Hyunwoo wasn't that sane.  
  
"You want to- have another baby? You already have Hyungwonnie!"  
  
"Hyungwonnie..." Wonho sighed again. "...my baby boy..."  
  
Hyunwoo hummed in return. "Baby Hyungwonnie!" he squealed seconds after. "He's such a good boy and- he loves you a lot- ugh- where is he? Is he- sleeping next door?"  
  
Wonho smiled to hear that. "I wish so."

  
*

  
_"Daddy..."_  
  
Wonho smiled to hear that whiny voice. "Baby..." he cooed.  
  
 _"Daddy, Hyungwonnie missed Daddy..."_  
  
"Daddy missed Hyungwonnie too." Wonho made a sign that he was hungry to Hyunwoo who just stepped inside the kitchen. "Everything went well, little baby?"  
  
 _"Yes, Daddy... but- when will Daddy comes home? Hyungwonnie will come home to help Mommy in her cafe tomorrow."_  
  
"Baby, it's still less than a week." Wonho chuckled in amusement. "Daddy still have so many months left here."  
  
 _"But, Daddy..."_  
  
The blonde didn't know why he always loved his baby's whiny voices or simply when he whined, like a spoiled baby he was. "Why, why, huh? Somebody hurt Daddy's Hyungwonnie there?"  
  
 _"No..."_ Wonho heard the other huffed on the other line. _"But Daddy, can Hyungwonnie accompany Daddy to work abroad later, when semester break is coming?"_  
  
"Hmm... we'll see about that later, Baby."  
  
 _"Whyyy?"_ Hyungwon whined some more. _"Hyungwonnie want to see Daddy!"_  
  
Wonho hummed. "Such a needy baby."  
  
 _"Ish! Daddy don't want to see his baby?!"_  
  
Wonho chuckled again. "Daddy want it too, but how-"  
  
 _"Won-ah, don't use the center hallway. Jooheon's there, and I don't want to know he'll insult you again today. I already talked to him before, but you know, he won't listen to me."_  
  
 _"It's okay, I can handle it."_  
  
Hyungwon's father's heart started to flame in uneasiness. _Who's Jooheon? Why should he insult my baby? What did he do wrong? Did he hurt my baby before?_  
  
 _"Daddy? Daddy still there? Hello?"_  
  
"Yes, Baby. Daddy's here." Wonho licked his lips slowly. "Who's that?"  
  
 _"Huh? Minhyukkie, Daddy."_  
  
"No, Daddy meant... who's him? That dares to insult Daddy's little baby?"  
  
Hyunwoo suddenly turned his back in surprise, made a sign to Wonho to put the call on speaker and the younger obeyed.  
  
 _"Euh... nobody."_  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to tell anything, Daddy won't force you." Wonho answered simply, but he used that tone that always made his baby submitted to whatever he said.  
  
 _"He- he insulted me in the lectures before, Daddy..."_ Hyungwon's voice became much smaller and afraid. _"And he kept blocking my way, wherever I am. And- he'll insult me more, like if I'm regretting to be Daddy's baby and all... but- but it's okay, Daddy. I can handle it."_  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
 _"Yes, yes. Daddy don't have to worry. Hyungwonnie is a grown up!"_  
  
Wonho sighed to hear that. "Okay, if you say so. But if he dares to hurt Daddy's Hyungwonnie more, he'll definitely dig his own grave."  
  
 _"Daddy... Daddy promised not to hurt people again, right?"_  
  
"Hey, Daddy do this for his baby too."  
  
 _"But! Daddy's baby is okay!"_  
  
Wonho shook his head slowly. "Okay, if you say so."  
  
"Stop being that protective to him, Wonho." Hyunwoo warned before back to busying himself cooking some ramyeon again.  
  
"I have all the rights to, he's my baby."  
  
"But he said he's an adult, and he's okay. Just let him be."  
  
Wonho huffed. "Alright."  
  
 _"Daddy..."_  
  
"What?"  
  
 _"Daddy, don't be upset..."_  
  
Wonho suddenly remembered how his baby's guilty expression whenever he thought his father was upset, and it was so so cute. He couldn't help a smile that bloomed on his face seconds after. "No, Daddy's fine, though. Should we end the call? You'll have some classes right, after this?"  
  
 _"No- no! Please, Daddy! Hyungwonnie still want to talk with Daddy!"_  
  
"Like that?"  
  
 _"Yeah! Because Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much!"_  
  
Wonho's heart skipped a beat. _Will you still say that if you finally know the truth, Baby?_  
  
"Uncle Woo loves Baby Hyungwonnie too!" Hyunwoo put two bowl of steamed ramyeon on the table happily before his gaze locked on Wonho who just burying his face on his palms desperately.  
  
 _"Uncle Woo! Baby loves Uncle too!"_ Hyungwon's cheerful voice suddenly made Wonho's heart stung some more. _"Uncle, where's Hyungwonnie's Daddy?"_  
  
"He's gone." Hyunwoo answered simply.  
  
 _"Huh? Gone? Where? To work? Is Daddy upset? Daddy didn't say he loves me back, yet."_  
  
Wonho gave up to the feeling of despair in his chest. "Daddy loves you so much, little baby."  
  
 _"Daddy!"_  
  
"But, will you still love Daddy the same if Daddy lied to you after all this time?"  
  
Hyunwoo choked in his broth and coughed for a moment.  
  
 _"Huh? Lie about what? That Daddy actually isn't gone abroad?"_  
  
Wonho smiled to hear his baby's innocent answer. "Nevermind. Anyway, if we're meet in the other occasion and not as father and his baby, will Hyungwonnie want to be Daddy's lover?"  
  
 _"Lover? As boyfriends? Husbands?"_  
  
"Yes."  
  
 _"Of course, Daddy! Who doesn't want to be Daddy's spouse, right? Maybe Hyungwonnie will confess to Daddy first with a bouquet of fresh red roses!"_  
  
"Perfect." Wonho smiled, _bitter_. "And we'll be married the day after that, alright?"  
  
 _"Absolutely!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thaaaaat's how they were met :p


	8. 7

Hyungwon was wiping the table diligently when he saw a beautiful woman walked inside with a rush. "Where's Shin Miyeon?" she asked to Hyungwon while patting his arm lightly.

"Oh, she's still stacking the coffee, Ma'am. Are you her friend? Maybe I can call her for you."

"Sure. Please." she sat down on the bench nearby while eyeing impatiently to Hyungwon who reached for the ' _employee only_ ' room.

"Mom." the beautiful boy peeked his head inside the slightly opened door.

"Yes, Baby?"

"There's your friend outside."

"Friend? Who?"

"She didn't give her name. But she wants to meet you."

Mrs. Shin wiped her hands slowly on the apron before made her way outside and Hyungwon back to resuming his task to clean the table. "Haein? How can you be here? You still have two years at the prison!"

Hyungwon looked up from the table after hearing his Mom's surprised gasp. _Prison?_

"They let me free for a day. Where's Wonho? Where's my baby!"

"Wonho has work abroad." Mrs. Shin glanced to Hyungwon who just staring back at her innocently. "And I don't know where's your baby. Just ask him if he comes home later."

"No-! You must be know where he is! Where's my baby?! Wonho promised to let me meet him again when he's 20!" the woman sobbed. "I want to meet him... Wonho promised to take care of him well. Miyeon... you must be know where my baby is. What name that Wonho gave to him? How does he look like? Is he come with Wonho abroad?"

"Haein, I really don't have the right to tell you anything. Your agreement was with Wonho, not me."

"Miyeon, please." that woman held Mrs. Shin's hands desperately. "At least let me see him for a second before I have to go back to the prison."

"I don't know where he is, Haein."

Hyungwon blinked for a moment, trying to munch the conversations he heard from those women quietly. _Daddy had an agreement with that woman? Is he Daddy's work-relative? But, why should she asks about a baby to Mommy? How can Daddy has an equal in this too...?_

Ring ring.

And Hyungwon's thoughts scattered just like that after hearing the cafe's telephone rang from beside the counter. "Hello, Monbebe's talking. Can I help you?"

_"Baby, Daddy missed you."_

"Daddy..." Hyungwon whined to hear that familiar voice. "Why Daddy call here?"

_"Because Daddy know you'll be working around this time."_

"Uhh, Daddy... Hyungwonnie missed Daddy..." he played with the pocket of his apron slowly. "Come home quickly, Daddy."

_"Daddy's working on it, okay? Where's Mommy?"_

"Wait-" Hyungwon glanced around the place before half-shouted to his Mom, made sure he didn't disturb anyone there. "Mommy, Daddy wants to talk."

Surprisingly, those two women stared back at him in pure shock.

"Tell him Mommy will call him back later."

"Oh? Okay." Hyungwon back to put the phone on his ear. "Daddy, Mommy said she will call Daddy back later."

_"Why? Cafe is super busy?"_

"No? But Mommy has her friend coming." Hyungwon back to look at the two women some metres away in front of him. "And her friend wants to meet Daddy, though."

_"Huh? Why? Who's her name?"_

"She talked about a baby? Her name is... Haein? If I'm not mishearing?"

And Hyungwon heard something shattered on the other line.

"Daddy? Daddy's okay? Daddy!!"

_"Wonho, what happened?!"_ Hyungwon heard his uncle asked worriedly seconds after. _"Wonho, put the phone down, I have to clean the blood first."_

"Blood? Daddy? Daddy, what happened? Daddy's hurt?" Hyungwon's heart started to gnaw in uneasiness. "Daddy-"

Hyungwon's word cut off just like that after he felt a pair of warm palms cupped his cheeks. "My baby..." that woman whispered, huge eyes already filled with tears.

"No, he's not your son." Mrs. Shin tried to separated them immediately. "Baby, put the phone down, and go stacking."

"O-okay, Mom." Hyungwon obeyed, putting back the phone and staring at them in confusion.

"Miyeon, why? You don't have another son beside Wonho, so he definitely _not_ yours. And what did he say before? Daddy? Taekwoon already passed away long time ago. It must be Wonho! If he calls Wonho as Daddy, so he must be my baby!"

"Haein, stop-"

"No-! Wonho promised to let me meet him again in his 20. Oh God, look at this beautiful baby..." that woman caressed Hyungwon's puffy cheeks lovingly. "Baby... I'm your Mom." she sobbed.

The said boy's huge eyes widen in surprise. "Euh, I- I'm sorry- I don't have a Mom."

"What? Did Wonho really do that to me? Didn't tell my baby that he has his real parents outside? Wonho just his guardian, he's not my baby's father!"

Hyungwon's heart broke into pieces to hear that. _So... this is... what Daddy and Uncle Woo said at the kitchen before? About my real parents and family...? So... it's true? That I'm not Daddy's real son...?_

"Baby, Hyungwon-" Mrs. Shin tried to hold her grandson's hand but Hyungwon released it right away.

"I'll go stacking, Mom." he said before immediately took his leave from those women's sight.

He then sat down beside some stacks of coffee, and drip over drip of tears fell from his eyes just like that. _So... I'm not Daddy's real son..._

Hyungwon sobbed behind his palms, feeling his heart crushed some more when he knew his father wasn't even try to tell him about all the truth-

_...will you still love Daddy the same if Daddy lied to you after all this time?_

The boy sobbed louder, remembering those simple but deep question his Daddy asked before. _Hyungwonnie will still love Daddy the same... but Daddy... it hurts... to know that after all this time Daddy isn't mine..._

 

*

 

Hyungwon left his phone nonactive for days already, didn't bother to ask for his Daddy's condition or what. He purposely did that to avoid that certain blonde, his heart still screaming in pain whenever he remembered that he was actually belonged to someone else, but _not_ his Daddy.

_Why should he lied to me after all this time? Why should he spoils me too much if he knows I'm not his? Why does he do this to me? He makes it so hard for me to just hate him and leave..._

Hyungwon turned his face to see Minhyuk who already fast asleep and he sighed desperately, before finally sat up and started to pack his things up.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon used almost half of his saving amount from his debit card to run away. He booked a ticket somewhere, didn't even know where it was because of his messed minds, and had a flight right away. But he knew his father wasn't a dumb man, so after he pulled out the money as cash and stuffed it on the bag, he left the card along with his remaining stuffs in his dorm's table drawer. He really didn't want his father to track him, because he simply wanted to be alone and run away from everything to mend his broken heart.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hyungwon looked up to a wolf-like eyed guy in front of him who still waved his hand to get his attention. "Yeah. Can I help you?"

"No, I just kind of sad to see you sitting down here for so long. Why? Are you lost?"

"No. I- don't really have a place to go." Hyungwon offered a soft smile in return.

"Ah..." that guy hummed in understandment. "Look- I don't mean to make you scared or what, I know we're strangers and all, but I kind of live alone in that house at the corner, though. Maybe, if you want to, you can live there too."

"S-seriously?"

"Yes, of course." the guy smiled, _sincere_. "Anyway, I'm Changkyun."

"Hyungwon."

"Maybe we should go home right now, okay? The snow will become too much after this."

"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled widely, _grateful_. "I'll pay the rent-"

"No, no- please, don't. I live alone, so your presence already more than enough. I don't need money, Hyungwon, I just need companion."

"Okay, if you say so." Hyungwon followed the guy steps to the warm house at the corner of the street and took off his shoes neatly.

"I'm sorry, it's kinda mess everywhere. I didn't think will getting any companion this fast." Changkyun stacked some messed papers on the floor before took some messy clothes on the sofa.

"It's okay, really! I'll help-"

"No, no! Sit down." Changkyun made a sign for the other to sit down with his finger. "You're my special guest who'll living here too from now on, so you don't have to feel that obliged to clean these mess."

"But, Changkyun-"

The said guy giggled. "You're so cute when you're whining like that, though. Have a lover already?"

_... will Hyungwonnie want to be Daddy's lover?_

Hyungwon's heart ached all of sudden. "Had."

"Oh? You broke up already?" Changkyun folded some shirts carelessly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. People come and go, right? So does he."

"Oh, a he." Changkyun hummed. "He must be so lucky to have you in his life."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip to restrain a drip of tears to fall, but still to no avail. "I wish so."

"Eh, oh God, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry-!"

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun stepped down from the stairs and immediately met up with Hyungwon's back figure who still busy chopping something in the kitchen counter. "Won?"

"Kyun," Hyungwon smiled from his shoulder. "I make dinner for us."

"Oh my God, you really don't have to do this. We can just order something or go outside-"

"It's okay. The snow outside already become too thick, anyway, so we better not going outside. Besides, I want to thank you, with something."

Changkyun's heart melted. "I'm touched."

"Isn't it me who have to say that? You're too kind for me. I'm a stranger, Changkyun. Who knows I'll kill you tonight, right?"

"I just believe in my feeling." Changkyun smiled while staring at Hyungwon's back figure. "Anyway, where do you come from?"

"Seoul?"

Changkyun gasped. "Korea?"

"Yes? And where is this place?"

"What? You don't know where is this? This is Moscow, Hyungwon. Russia."

Hyungwon sighed. "Is it far enough already?"

Changkyun blinked. "From where? Korea? Yes. It's so far away."

Hyungwon just hummed in return, while busy chopping the carrot in his hands.

"I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything about you, Hyungwon. But I just want you to know that I'll always here, to listen and keep you company."

"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled again, wider this time. "You're just too good to be true, Changkyun. You're such an angel."

"I just want to help." Changkyun smiled back. "You look like you need a hug."

"I am."

"Then come here and hug me."

"Is that- okay?"

"Why? Of course." Changkyun opened his arms and Hyungwon wasted no time to come closer before hugged him tight, like he was afraid to let go. "You'll become a part of me too, from now on. So if you want or need anything, just _ask_."

"You sounds like a sugar daddy."

Changkyun laughed. "I can be your sugar daddy- _but_ \- I'm not gonna ask you to pleasure me or such. I just want you to know that I'll always here, Hyungwon. Tell me anything or ask anything, and I'll give it to you."

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun stirred in his sleep when he heard a soft knocks from the front door. Became a light sleeper he was, any single noise would make him _definitely_ awoke. He saw Hyungwon still curled up comfortably in his hug (he forgot how could they ended up like this before) and when he looked at those swollen eyes, he didn't have the heart to leave.

Hyungwon told him everything already, from his full name, his father, his spoiled life, his family, his interests, his college life, and basically _everything_ , so Changkyun knew that the older tried to run away from his father, to try to mend his broken heart as far as he could.

_"Don't you love him? How if he's looking for you? He's your whole world."_

_Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "But he lied to me."_

_"That's, not what I'm asking, Hyungwon. Don't you love him?"_

_"I do, so so much."_

_"How if he becomes so worried that his little baby is gone?"_

_Hyungwon kept his mouth shut._

_"I'm not blaming you to run away, Hyungwon. Being feeded with lies since birth is such indescribable feeling, but, he's still your father. He raised you since birth, he spoils you a lot like you're his own son, and he loves you as much too... he deserves to know your condition, even if it's just a simple 'I'm fine'."_

_"No." Hyungwon shook his head slightly. "If he dares to lie to me after all this time, why should he cares about me anyway?"_

_"Because he's your father, Hyungwon. Despite all the lie things, deep down he still treating you like his own son. If he didn't want to care about you, he already did long time ago, right? Why should he treat you that good, anyway? You're not even in his blood line."_

_And to hear the last sentence, Hyungwon sobbed unbearably. "Right... I'm not his... I'm not a Shin..."_

_"Hyungwon..." Changkyun reached for the older's hand gently while let him let out all of his feelings in his chest. "Do you do this because you're disappointed that you're not a Shin, or because he lies to you?"_

_"Both... but it hurts more to know that I'm not his." Hyungwon reached for the tissue above the table. "I don't even care with my real parents or all-"_

_"This is interesting, don't you think? Why don't you meet that woman again when you're 20? Like what your father promised her to? You can basically ask anything, why should she letting you go to become a Shin, or basically everything."_

_"I don't want to do it, it'll make me hurt some more."_

_"Hyungwon, you better ask your heart again. Daddy is your first love in everything, your last love too. He must be doing something like this on purpose, he has all the reason, and you can't just judge that you'll be the one who hurt more in this case. Do you ever know how he feels after you decided to leave him just like that? You're his everything, and if his everything run away from him like this, who knows what will he do next, right? He can go back to be a murderer, he can commit suicide, everything."_

_"No, Daddy won't do that... he promised me he won't hurt people again..." Hyungwon sobbed louder._

_Changkyun smiled. "And why do you care? He lied to you after all this time, right?"_

_"No, I believe him. He's the best man I know, he won't break his own promise..."_

_"Do you really love him that much?"_

_"Yes, Changkyun. Yes. I love him so much..."_

_"Then make peace to your heart, call him some times, and let go. If you really hurt because of his unforgivable acts, it's all up to you. Nobody wants to be feeded with lies all the time, though. But maybe, you real Mom can help you a bit in this. To tell you the truth, and maybe, gives some final decisions for you too, whether you'll leave Daddy for real, or back to him again."_

Knock, knock, knock.

Changkyun's flashback scattered to hear that constant knocks again. _Who's that?_ He tried to move away but Hyungwon still hugged him as tight. _I'm sorry there, maybe I can't reach you. I have a huge baby in my arms..._


	9. 8

"Wonho, calm down."  
  
"How can I? He left." Wonho buried his face deep on his palms. "He left me, without a single trace or words. I- I'm broken."  
  
Hyunwoo sighed. "You know this time will come, right? Sooner or later. And I have to admit that I'm surprised to know she came to ask for her baby with Mom, right when Baby was there too. The timing was impossibly match."  
  
"That bitch made my baby left, and for now... I really don't know what to do, Hyunwoo. There's so much happening in my head. Like, is he okay? Where is he? How if someone trying to hurt him? Why should he left without a single word? I'm fine even if he wants to kill me... but not like this, Hyunwoo... he surely trying to kill me slowly."  
  
"That's one of the consequences too, Wonho. He finally knows that he's not yours, he must be has a broken heart too."  
  
"What should I do? I want to apologize... and I'll give him my favourite Baretta to point it back to my head... but he's gone..."  
  
"We'll find him someday. He's not even 20 yet, Haein and Hojoon aren't free from their punishment too. We still have two years to kill, to find Baby, all over the world."  
  
Wonho really felt restless for days after Hyungwon was gone. He tried to call his baby, but his phone was dead. He got a phone call from Seoul International that informed his Hyungwon was missing, and Minhyuk also didn't give much information because he didn't know where or when his baby left their shared bedroom.  
  
_Where are you, Daddy's Hyungwonnie? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you miss Daddy out there?_  
  
"Wonho..."  
  
The said man sighed. "I want to sleep, Hyunwoo."  
  
"Okay."  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
"I found Baby."  
  
Wonho's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? Where?"  
  
"He's in Moscow right now."  
  
"What?! How can he flies away that far from me? You know he never been everywhere alone before without me, Hyunwoo."  
  
The other just shrugged casually. "I don't know. But I tracked his passport, and it written Moscow, almost three days ago. I assume he's still there until now."  
  
"Did someone-"  
  
"He lives with a guy now, in his house."  
  
Wonho's chopsticks fell down immediately. "A guy?! Who is he?!"  
  
"That guy named Im Changkyun, half Korean-Japanese and half American. He lives in Moscow since last year, and he's a year younger than Baby."  
  
"Is he a good guy, Hyunwoo? Will he protect my baby there?"  
  
Hyunwoo munched his meals slowly. "He's a good guy, and such a softie at heart although his face is kind of scary. Do you want to know something interesting?"  
  
"What's that?" Wonho unconsciously held his breath, afraid of what would coming.  
  
"He's one of Ravi's best man."  
  
Wonho choked in his own breath. "Ravi? _That_ Ravi? The Japanese yakuza?"  
  
"Changkyun is Japanese too, Wonho." Hyunwoo gulped his water in one quick movement. "But, that's okay. You're not even in a bad relationship with Ravi, so I can guarantee you that Changkyun will protect Baby so good. He's a fighter too, anyway. He's an expert of using samurai or arch."  
  
"How do you know something like that, though? It's so detail, Hyunwoo."  
  
"I have spies all over the world, Wonho." Hyunwoo motioned the younger to go back eating his meals. "So, when I knew Baby is in Moscow, I asked one of them to track him. And he found Changkyun along the way. He said, he found Baby walked together hand in hand with Changkyun, to go grocery shopping that evening."  
  
"Hand in hand?" Wonho's eyes flickered in annoyance. "How can Baby found such comfort in Changkyun, that quick? They just knew each other for a few days."  
  
Hyunwoo grinned. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"You think?!"  
  
"Hey, who was that man who urging his baby to have a lover back then? And now you're being jealous? Seriously?"  
  
"He's a stranger, Hyunwoo." Wonho sighed in defeat.  
  
"Well, aren't we all started as stranger at first? And Baby deserves to socialize with someone else too, not just caging up in home with you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just leave all the blame on me."  
  
Hyunwoo patted the other's puffy cheek gently. "He'll be fine, don't worry. Didn't he say he's a grown up now?"  
  
Wonho smiled, _bitter_. "Ask Ravi to let Changkyun exclusively protects my baby. And I want to meet Haein in the prison too, as soon as we're back to Korea."  
  
"Right away, Boss."

  
  
*

  
  
Hyungwon looked up to see a huge cross that stood tall on the roof of a church and sighed in desperation.  
  
_"Daddy, what's that supposed to mean?"_  
  
_"What that, Baby?" Wonho looked over his bare shoulder while pulled out a sleeveless shirt from the wardrobe._  
  
_"Daddy's tattoo."_  
  
_"Uh? This?" Wonho touched his back for a second and put the shirt over his head. "It's a symbol that'll always reminds Daddy, that whatever Daddy's doing in this whole world, Daddy still belong to the God."_  
  
_Hyungwon blinked innocently, eyeing the black ink over his father's back, up from his nape bone until his spine that being drawn permanently with a huge cross symbol. "People outside say that God will hate Daddy because Daddy used to kill people..."_  
  
_"And who are they? God? They don't know Daddy killed people for the sake of them too, so they couldn't really judge Daddy's choice of life like that, right?"_  
  
_Hyungwon nodded in agreement. "They don't know that Hyungwonnie's Daddy is the best."_  
  
_"Is that so? Daddy's Baby Boy thinks that Daddy is the best?" Wonho pulled his shirt down and stepped closer to his baby who already spread his arms to hug him._  
  
_"Hyungwonnie's Daddy is always the best!" Hyungwon hugged his father tight. "Hyungwonnie don't care with their hatred towards Daddy. Hyungwonnie will always love Daddy so much! Forever!"_  
  
"Won?"  
  
Hyungwon's flashback scattered just like that. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no. Why should you be sorry? Why? Something happened, huh?"  
  
"That cross reminds me of Daddy."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. He has a huge cross tattoo in his back, and it's so beautiful."  
  
Changkyun smiled. "Call him tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hyungwon, come on. Just tell him that you're okay."  
  
"I'll be crying nonstop the second I hear his voice, Changkyun."  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Changkyun smiled again, softer this time. "Should we go now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
Hyungwon slowly closed the door of the balcony when he was sure Changkyun already deep asleep. He sighed, feeling something weighting his chest while he gripped the railing tight.  
  
"Slow down!" he stared down to see a couple grinning on a bench outside his house, before they slowly back to lean closer to press their lips together.  
  
Hyungwon smiled. _Love is such a beautiful feeling, isn't it?_ And a drip of tears fell on his cheek second after.  
  
_"Daddy..."_  
  
_"Yeah?" Wonho pushed his glass up to the bridge of his nose before blinked to his baby. "Do you need something, Baby Boy?"_  
  
_"H- Hyungwonnie want to tell Daddy something..."_  
  
_And the older was quick to take off his glasses and walked closer to Hyungwon. "What happened? Huh? Someone hurt you? Tell Daddy."_  
  
_"A- a girl in my class kissed my cheek today, Daddy."_  
  
_Wonho froze for some a solid ten seconds before chuckled to the younger. "Hyungwonnie, Baby..." he sat down in front of Hyungwon who wasted no time to wrap him in a tight hug. "How did you feel when she kissed you?"_  
  
_"Uh... funny? I'm not comfortable with that, Daddy."_  
  
_"How if it's Daddy who do that?" Wonho kissed Hyungwon's puffy cheek fondly. "It feels funny too?"_  
  
_"No?" Hyungwon blinked innocently to his father. "Maybe because it's Daddy, so Hyungwonnie loves it so much."_  
  
_"Really?"_  
  
_"Yeah." he smiled, sheepish. "Hyungwonnie's heart skipped a beat, Daddy."_  
  
_"Right. It's all because you love Daddy. You'll feel something like that to your lover too, someday. Always happy because of them and want them to always be happy too. A kiss is a sign that you love them, little baby."_  
  
_Hyungwon hugged the older much tighter. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy."_  
  
_"Daddy loves Hyungwonnie too." Wonho ruffled his baby's hair gently. "Love is such a beautiful feeling, isn't it?"_  
  
_"Eung." Hyungwon nodded obediently. "Hyungwonnie will always loves Daddy, forever."_  
  
Hyungwon slided down to the cold floor now, sobbing unbearably just to remember how gentle and loving his father was. _You supposed to be mine forever, Daddy... but turned out everything's just a lie... I'm not a Shin... I'm not your real baby boy..._  
  
_"Why don't you want to eat, huh?"_  
  
_"No." Hyungwon shook his head sternly. "Daddy will leave Hyungwonnie alone!"_  
  
_"Baby, Daddy have to go to work, okay? Daddy won't leave you."_  
  
_"No..." Hyungwon broke into soft sobs, clutching his father's jacket tightly. "Daddy... don't go..."_  
  
_"Ow ow, look at this little kitten." Wonho grabbed some tissues nearby before wiped Hyungwon's tears and snots. "Baby, Daddy won't leave you for so long. Daddy just have to go to work, with Uncle Woo too. Why should you become this sad because Daddy's work thing, huh?"_  
  
_"Hyungwonnie wants to always with Daddy." the younger whined._  
  
_"You can't, because your teacher will come after this. You'll have final exams soon before you're graduated as a senior high school student, right? Daddy's little baby is a genius." Wonho stroked Hyungwon's cheeks lovingly. "Who's The Shin's little baby boy?"_  
  
_"Shin Hyungwon."_  
  
_"Right." Wonho smiled, bright. "The Shins are never dissapointing. And surely, Baby Hyungwonnie too."_  
  
Hyungwon hugged his knees tight. _Right... The Shins are never dissapointing... but to know that I'm not a part of the clan... why is it hurt so bad? I just want to live my life normally, as a Shin and always with Daddy..._  
  
"Oh my God, why are you here, huh? You'll caught a cold, Hyungwon." Changkyun's wolf-like eyes gleamed in worry. "Why, why? Why are you crying, huh?"  
  
"Changkyun..." Hyungwon sobbed louder, hugged the younger's torso tight. "Why? Why God hates me so much? I want to be a Shin! Why I borned not as a Shin! Why!?"  
  
"Won, calm down. Take a deep breath." Changkyun stroked the latter's hair slowly. "God loves you, so much. If He isn't, you won't ever met Daddy in your life."  
  
"But I just want to be Daddy's baby boy! I don't want someone else as my parent!"  
  
"Is that so?" Changkyun wiped the older's tears with his back hand. "If you just want to be with Daddy, then what are you doing here? You said you love him so much and always want to be with him, but you're also the one who left him alone now, Hyungwon."

  
*

  
"Wonho-ssi..."  
  
The said man looked up to that certain woman inside the bars. "I just want to inform you, I lost your baby."  
  
The woman gasped. "H-how can-?!"  
  
"You bastard, I already told you I will make you meet him when he's 20, but you carelessly met him without me and he's upset to know that I'm not his real father. He run away from Korea now, all thanks to you, his real Mother."  
  
"But- but he's my baby, Wonho-ssi..."  
  
"He's not yours anymore, you know that right? I raised him. You won't ever met him as beautiful as that if _not_ from my own hands." Wonho gritted his teeth in annoyance. "He's my baby, Haein. _Mine_. And you make me lost him because of your careless act! Why don't you want to listen to me even for a second, for fuck's sake?!" he banged the bars angrily. "You're lucky I didn't decide to kill you and your husband that night, even I promised to take care of your baby, and this is all that I got?!"  
  
"Wonho, calm down..." Hyunwoo rubbed his bestfriend's back soothingly. "Calm down, or you'll make the police come."  
  
Wonho raised his hand slowly, silent ask for Hyunwoo to shut up. "What's the name you got him before?"  
  
"C-Chae Hyomin."  
  
"Hyomin?" Wonho grinned slyly to the woman. "But it's okay for now. It's _you_ who broke the promise, not _me_. Because you know The Shins won't ever disappointing, right? You've met him already, and I count it as you already see him when he's 20 like we promised before. So we already fulfilled it. And right after your punishment ends, I'll block all the access you need to meet him again, because he's mine, fully. I have all the right of his life, because I'm his father. Chae Hyomin is dead, Haein. And he's Shin Hyungwon, since 18 years ago, you hear me? I'm leaving."  
  
"W-Wonho-ssi, wait! Please!"  
  
The woman's sobs could be heard from outside the prison, but Wonho simply didn't even care anymore. He still had his dangerous expression latched on his face while his hands balling to restrain himself from losing his mind.  
  
"Wonho..." Hyunwoo tried when they were already seated comfortably inside his jeep.  
  
"Fuck, Hyunwoo. I missed my baby so much." Wonho bit his bottom lip harshly and a drip of tears fell on his cheek. "I missed him so much, fuck. It hurts. I already failed to be his good father, he must be hating me so much..."  
  
"No, he won't." Hyunwoo patted Wonho's thigh gently. "You know he loves you so much, you're his whole world."  
  
"So is he. He's my everything..."  
  
"I know." Hyunwoo smiled. "Now, we'll talk to Ravi first, shall we?"  
  
"We're going to Moscow?"  
  
"No. You know you'll make your baby more upset to see you these times. He's still fragile, Wonho. Give him some times to be alone."  
  
Wonho sighed in defeat. "I just really want to die, Hyunwoo."  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
"What's the point of me still breathing right now if the only source of happiness I have already gone?"  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
_"Sir, I'm Changkyun."_  
  
Wonho looked at a figure in his screen, the other's wolf-like eyes staring back at him intensely. "So, you're the one who keep my baby safe?"  
  
_"Yes, Sir. I'll do everything to make him safe."_ the boy bowed fully to Wonho.  
  
"Thank you." Wonho forced a smile to appear, _bitter_. "Thank you for already being his companion, Changkyun-ssi."  
  
_"My pleasure, Sir. He's a good friend."_  
  
Wonho's eyes flickered to hear that. "Has he ever talked about me?"  
  
_"All the time, Sir."_  
  
"Really?"  
  
_"Yeah."_ Changkyun nodded in an instant. _"He said he missed you a lot, and regretting his fate not to be born as a Shin, to be yours fully."_  
  
Wonho sighed in defeat while rubbing his face for some times. "Can I see him?"  
  
_"He's sleeping right now, Sir, but I'll show him for you."_ Changkyun walked closer to the camera and 'brought' Wonho to a closed door some metres away. The older saw him peeked his head inside first, before pocketing the phone inside the pajama shirt he wore. _"He's awake, Sir. Please don't make any sound."_  
  
"Alright." Wonho bit his bottom lip impatiently while Changkyun changed the phone setting for some times first before walked inside.  
  
_"Kyunnie..."_ Wonho saw his baby whined to the younger.  
  
_My baby..._  
  
Wonho felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away from how breathtaking his baby right now. Two weeks apart, and now the younger already had pink hair and his puffy cheeks puffed some more.  
  
_Seems like he's happy there..._  
  
_"Why, why? Why are you awake, huh?"_ Changkyun deep calming voice shushed Hyungwon while the latter raised his hands up drowsily.  
  
Wonho frowned. _He's sure attached himself too easily with Changkyun..._  
  
_"Did you dream about Daddy again, hmm?"_  
  
Hyungwon just hummed in return. Wonho couldn't see anything now because the duo already hugged each other and Changkyun's camera blocked by Hyungwon's shoulder.  
  
_"I missed Daddy so much."_  
  
Wonho's heart melted to hear that. _Daddy too, Baby Hyungwonnie..._  
  
_"Why don't you call if you missed him that much?"_  
  
_"Does Daddy still think of me as his baby, Changkyun? I'm not his real baby boy... and does he miss me so much too? How if he's happy I'm finally gone?"_  
  
Wonho almost screamed out in depression if he wasn't remember Changkyun asked him to keep quiet.  
  
" _Won-ah, do you know the fact that he's your father? Although he's not your biological father, but he raised you with his own hands, right? So how can you say he won't missed you as much as you do? Which father would be happy to know his baby is gone, huh? Nobody."_  
  
_"I missed Daddy."_  
  
_"Hey, don't cry."_  
  
_"I want to go home and hug Daddy... but I'm not a Shin, Changkyun. I don't deserve to live with Daddy anymore, right? I'm not his baby boy..."_  
  
Hyungwon was sobbing now, and Wonho bit his bottom lip harsher to prevent him to cry too.  
  
_"Hyungwon-ah, whoever you are, Shin or not, you're still Daddy's baby boy. Forever. He loves you so much, you know that too, right? I imagine how sad he's right now to be left alone by his baby..."_  
  
_"I- I love Daddy so much too! He's my everything! I love him so much!"_  
  
Wonho buried his face deep in his palms while some drip of tears escaped from his eyes.  
  
_"Then call him some times, tell him you're fine or if you'll come home soon, so he can see his baby again."_ Changkyun suggested.  
  
_"Am I still deserve him as my Daddy?"_ Hyungwon sobbed louder. _"I'm not a Shin, I'm not his baby..."_  
  
_"You're still his, okay? You'll forever be his. Now stop crying and back to sleep? Or you want to call Daddy right now?"_  
  
_"I'll cry right away if I hear his voice..."_  
  
Wonho could see his baby now after they broke their hug. Hyungwon's eyes already red and swollen, bottom lip being bitten mindlessly while some streaks of tears could be seen on his cheeks.  
  
_"Do you love Daddy so much?"_ Changkyun asked, _gentle_.  
  
_"I love Daddy so much..."_ Hyungwon hiccuped and tears fell down onto his cheeks again. _"He's my entire universe, he's- all that I want and need... I love him so much... I missed him so much... I just want to be with him, Changkyun..."_  
  
And Wonho's heart broke to hear that.


	10. 9

"Where are you gonna go?" Hyungwon eyeing Changkyun who quickly drank his milk in some big gulps.  
  
"Training."  
  
"Training?" Hyungwon repeated in confusion. "What kind of training? You said you don't do sports?"  
  
"It's kind of..." Changkyun contemplating his words for a moment. "Martial arts?"  
  
"Oh?" the older's eyes widen in surprise. "Can I accompany you to train?"  
  
"What-? No-!"  
  
"Why?" Hyungwon sulked, blinking ever so innocently to melt the other's heart. "I promise I'll behave. I'll be a good boy."  
  
Changkyun put the glass back on the kitchen table. "You said you want to apply for Moscow State Institute of International Relations today?"  
  
"Next week is the maximum time to apply. I promise I'll apply soon! But let me accompany you today? Pleaseeeee, Changkyun. Pleeeeease."  
  
The younger sighed in defeat. "I wonder how your Daddy could keep up with your whiny brat attitude all the time."  
  
"Yak!"  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Hyungwon blinked in amazement. He saw Changkyun bowed to a middle aged man politely after they stepped inside those huge savanna and having a conversation in Japanese for some times for now.  
  
_I never thought he speaks Japanese too, hmm..._  
  
"Hi."  
  
Hyungwon looked up to his side and immediately met with that middle aged man who talked with Changkyun before, smiled at him after he greeted in Korean.  
  
Hyungwon was startled for real. "Ah, hello, Sir." he bowed politely to the man.  
  
"You're Changkyun's lover?"  
  
"Master!" Changkyun whined from behind the man's back.  
  
Hyungwon chuckled to see Changkyun's defeated expression. "No, Sir. I just that someone he takes care of, under his wings."  
  
"Ah, my baby is such a kind-hearted person, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. He's perfect."  
  
"Won-ah!" Changkyun shook his head in desperation and Hyungwon giggled again.  
  
"It's really so sweet of you, to spare your time accompanying him in the training field. But do you actually aware what kind of training we have here?"  
  
"No...?" Hyungwon blinked in confusion.  
  
That man turned around to Changkyun in confusion, before back to look at Hyungwon again. "We'll have dangerous training here, little baby. What's your name and where do you come from?"  
  
"I'm Shin Hyungwon, Sir, from Seoul, South Korea."  
  
"Shin?"  
  
"Yes." Hyungwon nodded again. "If you're wondering, _yes_ , Shin Wonho is my father."  
  
That man laughed, surprisingly. "Your father? He's not married yet, Baby Boy."  
  
Hyungwon bit back the bitter feeling in his chest. "I- I'm not his biological child."  
  
"Ah... I see." the man patted Hyungwon's shoulder for some times. "Don't worry then. Whether it's biological or not, you're still his baby. And what brings you here, in Russia? I know Shin Wonho is a very possessive person, he would _never_ let his baby away from him for too long."  
  
"I... I'm broken, Sir. The fact that I'm not his, not a Shin, make me... disappointed."  
  
"Disappointed? The Shins are never disappointing, Hyungwon." he patted the younger's cheek gently. "If I look closely, you're actually have the exact same dangerous orbs like your father's, and your smile too, it's alike with his. You surely live with him long enough to herit those kind of beautiful appearances."  
  
"T-thank you?"  
  
"Say, did he teach you to defend yourself?"  
  
"Yes." Hyungwon answered without much thoughts.  
  
"What kind of weapon that you usually use?"  
  
"Baretta, Sir. Or samurai."  
  
"Baretta is much more like him, _sure_. Your father has tons of baretta in his weapon racks, hasn't he?" he opened his right palm to Changkyun and the wolf-like eyed man wasted no time to put his samurai on it. "Show me. How great he taught you to defend yourself."  
  
  


 

 

 

 

   
  
_"Ravi?"_  
  
"Wonho-ya, Changkyun brings your baby with him in the training field today, and I'm impressed so much. He's an expert to attack with samurai, you taught him so well."  
  
_"You bastard, I asked you to protect him! Don't make him become like you too!"_  
  
"Become like me?" the man laughed in amusement. "You taught him first, Wonho. And I just want to polish him a little, because he already _that_ perfect."  
  
_"Don't you dare."_ Wonho hissed in annoyance. _"I taught him because I concerned with his safety, I don't want him to be a murderer like you!"_  
  
"Like me? You became a murderer first than me, young man."  
  
_"I already repent, Bastard!"_  
  
"Is that so?" that man hummed teasingly. "What people always say is right, don't you think? Like father, like son. If you already became a murderer, he'll definitely has those cells in him too. Don't you say he's your baby and you're his father, though?"  
  
_"Ravi, you know I stopped being a murderer to provide a better life for my baby. I don't want him to be like me in my past life."_  
  
"Maybe you don't want it, but how if he's the one who wants it? I just asked him to show me what kind of defense you taught him and now he already immobilized dozens of my people. _Awesome_." he grinned. "The Shins are never disappointing, huh?"  
  
_"Stop your insane act and make my baby leaves that place of yours!"_  
  
"No, no. He's in my territory now, Wonho-ya. He's mine."  
  
_"Bastard!!"_  
  
That middle aged man ended the call just like that, before smiled widely to Changkyun. "Thank you for already bring him here today, Baby."  
  
"My pleasure, Master."  
  
"Ask him to have a break now."  
  
"Right away, Master." Changkyun bowed to the man and jogged closer to where Hyungwon was swinging his samurais in his hands. "Won-ah, have a break." he then moved his gaze to some people who already ready to attack Hyungwon some metres away from the beauty. "Thank you." he offered a polite bow.  
  
Those people bowed back, and started to left the field seconds after.  
  
"I have to admit you're impossibly impressive to use samurais, Won-ah."  
  
Hyungwon grinned while wiped the sweats on his forehead. His sweater ripped in some place, but he didn't even have a single scratch in his body. "Daddy taught me well."  
  
"He sure did." Changkyun gave him a bottle of water. "I wonder how good he is if you're already this impressive."  
  
"He's beyond imagination, Changkyun. Maybe here I didn't even hurt in a scratch but if it's head to head with him, I already had some long bloody cuts or a fractured leg, _definitely_."  
  
"You ever fight him before?"  
  
"No. He didn't want to hurt me." a bitter smile bloomed on Hyungwon's face. "He loves me so much."  
  
"He surely does."  
  
"Anyway, how many languages that you speak, Changkyun?"  
  
"Five? Or six?" Changkyun counted with his fingers. "English, Korean, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, French."  
  
"It's more than six, you dummy!" Hyungwon playfully hit the younger with the water bottle. "How can you mastered all of them? You're so awesome."  
  
"Well, it's part of the training here. Master Ravi, that man you talked with before, really cares with our well-being. Beside having an unbeatable skill of fight, we also have to study well. Whatever your interest are, he'll support you. Like me, I love studying different languages and cultures, so he provides me everything I need to fulfill my interest. And that's, how I could mastered all those language in just a year, do you believe it? I'm planning to study German, Dutch, and Arab soon, though."  
  
Hyungwon smiled, _happy_. "Yeah, you deserve only the good things in life. You're so kind, Changkyun."  
  
"Hey, what's with the sudden gloomy atmosphere? I promised you I'll protect you wherever you are, right? You're now the part of me too, and I'll definitely put everything on the line to make sure you're safe and happy."  
  
"Why?" Hyungwon squeezed his water bottle in uneasiness. "I'm not your sibling or that someone who worth it to be protected, right? I'm a stranger, Changkyun."  
  
"You're not because-" the younger stopped himself from spoke further, just realized that he _almost_ spilled Hyungwon's father's name.  
  
"Because...?"  
  
"Because... because- because I love you."  
  
Hyungwon blinked, surely taken aback with the sudden confession. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, don't you love me too? If you're not, you'll kill me right away, right?"  
  
Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "I thought you just confessed to me, you little man."  
  
"Oh? You really want to be my lover that bad, huh?" Changkyun teased. "Say, how many things that I should do to make you mine? Talking with your father first to get his permission to claim you?"  
  
Hyungwon raised one of his eyebrows playfully. "Oh, you wish. He's too possessive to me, Changkyun, he won't ever let you claimed me."  
  
"Is that so?" Changkyun teased back. "I love possessive father. Make me want to claim his son with my very own way. But you're here anyway, with me. Not with him, right? Isn't that means something to you?"  
  
"Shut- up-" Hyungwon thrusted his samurai right in front of Changkyun's neck, threatening him with playful stare. "Wherever I am, I'll always be Daddy's baby boy."  
  
"Oh, I got a broken heart to hear that." Changkyun bared his neck more, letting Hyungwon pushed the tip of the sharp thing closer. "I really wish I could claim you as mine, fully."  
  
"Keep dreaming, Babie."  
  
CLANK.  
  
Changkyun pulled out his own samurai and pushed Hyungwon's further, that succeed to make the older stepped backwards too in surprise.  
  
"I'm fine with keep on dreaming, as long as it's about you, Beautiful."  
  
"Such a flirt." Hyungwon rolled his eyes lazily. "Come and attack me, you little player."  
  
"Right away, Prince. But you have to let me kiss you if I win."  
  
"You wish." Hyungwon grinned slyly. "Here, you can have my cheeks IF you win."  
  
Changkyun grinned back, dangerously. "I will."  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
"Stop it." Hyungwon groaned in defeat but made no efforts to push the other away from his body. "I can't feel my cheeks already."  
  
"That's your problem, because you carelessly promised me something like that."  
  
Hyungwon groaned again. "I never thought I would lose from you!"  
  
"I've been training there since I was a kid, of course I'll win from you, a little too easily, I must say."  
  
"Such an arrogant guy." a soft smile bloomed on Hyungwon's face, along with his eyes slowly fluttering close to feel the younger's kiss on his left cheek.  
  
"I can do this forever."  
  
"Huh? What? Being arrogant?"  
  
Changkyun giggled to hear that. "Keep kissing you, until I can't feel my lips again."  
  
Hyungwon caressed the latter's back head gently. "You must be proud, though. You're the first stranger that got my permission to kiss me."  
  
"Beside who?"  
  
"Daddy, Uncle Woo, and Mommy."  
  
"You know what..." Changkyun run his fingers on Hyungwon's jaw fondly. "I'm happy to know you're surrounded by those people who'll protect you like a precious little prince you are. You deserve that, My Love."  
  
"You know what..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip unconsciously while opened his eyes again. "You just make my heart flutters..."

  
*

  
"I have to come see Ravi in Moscow as soon as possible, Hyunwoo!" Wonho slammed the front door open furiously, hands fisting tight to think about any possible things the older did to his baby. "He's insane! I already told him to protect my baby! But that bastard-"  
  
"Baby?"  
  
Wonho's sentences cut off abruptly to see his mother already staring back at him from the sofa. "M-mom..."  
  
"What did I just hear? You know exactly where your baby is, while you just standing here and doing nothing?! You have to take his heart again, Wonho!"  
  
"Mom, it's not as easy as you think." Wonho ruffled his hair in desperation.  
  
"Why? You just have to go there, and ask your baby to come home again!"  
  
"I'll try, okay? I'll try to win over his heart again, Mom. You know he's disappointed with me, I lied to him all this time, he needs some times to be alone-"  
  
"How can you selfishly said he needs some times to be alone?! What kind of father you are, Shin Wonho!? If you feel guilty, then apologize! Didn't you teach that to your baby too, huh? He would directly apologize to you when he sees you upset, and now you just said you'll let him having some times alone?!"  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"No, Wonho. You have to get him back. How if he's suffering out there? How if someone tries to hurt him? He's so innocent and vulnerable..."  
  
"He'll be fine, Mom. He's inside Ravi's territory now, he's safe." Wonho crouched down to welcome his beloved Golden Retriever in his arms. "I already talked to him to protect my baby-"  
  
Mrs. Shin glared deathly to her son. "Ravi?! Little Hyungwonnie is in Russia now?!"  
  
"Yes, Mom. And stop yelling, please."  
  
"How can you act _this_ calm when you know your baby's gone so far away from you, huh?! He never left your hug and you-"  
  
"Mom." Wonho glared back to his mother. "Why should you be this upset just because he's away from me? He's my son, okay? _Mine_. I have all the right of his life, and you can't blame me in everything that happened right now." his gaze softened second after. "I'll get him back, okay? But not now. You know how sly Ravi is, he's Dad's right hand, and he got my baby too. I have to plan something to take my baby back."  
  
Mrs. Shin huffed. "Mommy just missed baby Hyungwonnie... so bad..."  
  
"Me too, Mom. I missed him too, so much. Just calm down, okay? I'll bring him back to you, as soon as possible."  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
"You have to think about it again. It's Ravi, Wonho."  
  
"I know. But what can I do? I have to take my baby back from his territory." Wonho stroked Mocca's soft fur gently while the dog already curled up comfortably on his laps.  
  
"Have you ever think that it's actually not Ravi, but Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo joined the gentle pats on the dog's body. "How if it's Hyungwon who doesn't want to come back to you again? Because he's so broken hearted like that? He loves you so much. And the fact that he's not yours, not a Shin, made him broken, Wonho."  
  
"Is it possible for him not wanting to be mine again? I always believe him, though... that he always says he loves me, I'm his everything, his first and last love... he won't leave me just like this, Hyunwoo."  
  
"Come on now." Hyunwoo patted the other's cheek softly when a drip of tears fell down on the pale surface. "You never let out your vulnerable feeling again, Wonho. Even Hyungwon must be forgetting the last time you cried. Why are you crying now, huh?"  
  
"Why... doesn't he just born as my baby for real?"  
  
Hyunwoo scoffed. "Because you're not interested to marry in the early age back then. You got him when you were 17. Did you intend to marry that time? Of course no. A Shin Wonho won't ever be married because of a freedom's sake anyway."  
  
"But he came to my life and everything changed, Hyunwoo." Wonho smiled while wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "I remembered the overwhelmed feeling to see him learned to walk for the first time, when he fell down from the bike and cried ' _Daddyyy_!' so loud, or when he cried whenever seeing me get ready for works."  
  
"The last part, he still doing that, even when he's already 18 years old." Hyunwoo smiled as widely as the other's. "18 years, he lives with you. Don't you think it's really the time to let him see the outside world for a moment? Let him enjoying everything he loves, surrounded by those people who'll protecting him nonstop, and believe me, he'll be fine."  
  
"But I still want to see him, Hyunwoo."  
  
"I'll schedule a flight for you to Moscow, next month."  
  
Wonho's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? You will?"  
  
"Yes. But I can't go with you, because I'll take care of your works while you're getting your baby back."  
  
"You know what... you're really my saviour, Hyunwoo."  
  
The older grinned. "I know."


	11. 10

"Why are you look so blue all of sudden, my baby?"  
  
Hyungwon looked up from his samurai before let out a bitter smile in return. "Why Daddy doesn't come to bring me home?"  
  
Changkyun smiled back, _soft_. "Why should he comes here if you didn't even call or all? It's almost a month, and you didn't call him yet."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Why should you?"  
  
"How if Daddy doesn't want me anymore?"  
  
"Hyungwon." Changkyun stepped closer before stroked the other's puffy cheek gently. "You left him, though. Isn't it you who don't want him anymore?"  
  
"I-" Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly. "I love Daddy so much..."  
  
"I know." Changkyun smiled again, softer this time. "Call him tonight, okay?"  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Why shouldn't it?"  
  
"How if he refuses right away?"  
  
"Have you tried it before?"  
  
"No?"  
  
Changkyun squished the older's cheeks softly. "Then _try_."  
  
Hyungwon nodded, _unsure_. "But-"  
  
"No ' _but_ ' or I'll kiss you right now!" Changkyun playfully leaned closer to kiss Hyungwon's cheek.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!"  
  
"Well, well. You can kiss as much as you want later, Babies. But shouldn't we have to practice first?"  
  
"Master! Changkyun is being a freak!" Hyungwon moved away from the younger's grip to the back of his Master's figure.  
  
"But you love him, no?"  
  
"Master! Stop!"  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
"Sir."  
  
_"How's my baby, Changkyun-ssi?"_  
  
"He's fine, Sir. He promised me to call you tonight."  
  
_"Oh, really?"_ Wonho's face suddenly lit up in happiness. _"Ah, I missed him so much."_  
  
"So does he, Sir."  
  
"Kyun-ah can I borrow-"  
  
Changkyun turned around immediately, seeing Hyungwon stared back at him in shock before glanced upwards to see his father's face in those big screen.  
  
"Nevermind. I'm sorry to interrupt." he manuveured back to the door and slammed the wooden thing harshly.  
  
"I'll talk to him first, Sir, if you let me?" Changkyun politely asked, and Wonho just nodded in return before the screen went blank. "Won-ah..." he called from the hall, but nobody answered. "Won-ah!" the younger started to panic after he saw Hyungwon's bedroom was empty, along with his favourite balcony. "Won-ah!"  
  
And Hyungwon run for dear life. _Now everything was made sense._ _Daddy doesn't want to come see me because he asks about me from Changkyun... but why Changkyun didn't want to tell me anything if he talks with Daddy after all this time?!_  
  
He stopped on the pavement nearby and crouched down, letting some drips of tears fell down onto his cheeks. "Daddy... Hyungwonnie wants to come home..."  
  
"Hyungwon- Oh My God." someone hugged the beauty tight into his embrace and Hyungwon sobbed louder. "You're misunderstand. He just talks to me because he's afraid you don't want to talk to him. Isn't that why I asked you to call him all the time, huh?"  
  
"I want to come home, Changkyun... I want to come back to Daddy... I missed him so much..."  
  
"Are you sure? If _yes_ , then how about your college and training here?"  
  
Hyungwon tightening his hug on the latter's body. "I- I'll talk to Master."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Now stop crying, okay? You make my heart hurts."  
  
_"Stop crying, Baby. Hyungwonnie makes Daddy's heart hurts."_  
  
_"But, Daddy... Hyungwonnie wants to come with Daddy to Japan!"_  
  
_"Baby, Daddy will come home the day after tomorrow, alright? It's just work things, you have to study for the final exam too."_  
  
_"No... Hyungwonnie wants to come with Daddy... please Daddy... Hyungwonnie wants to be with Daddy..." the 17 years old boy clutched his father's sweater tight. "Daddy... please..."_  
  
_"No, you can't, Baby. You'll stay at home and study, okay?"_  
  
_"No...!" Hyungwon sobbed louder while hugged his Daddy tight. "Please Daddy... please..."_  
  
_"Listen. Who's Daddy's good baby boy?"_  
  
_"Hyungwonnie."_  
  
_"That's right. What's the good baby boy always does to his Daddy?"_  
  
_"Obey."_  
  
_"That's right." Wonho wiped the tears away from his baby's cheeks. "Daddy's Hyungwonnie is a good boy, right? He won't disobey his Daddy."_  
  
_"But Hyungwonnie wants to come with Daddy..."_  
  
_"You can, when you already graduated from senior high later, okay? You'll come with Daddy everywhere, but you have to complete your study first for now."_  
  
_"Promise, Daddy?"_  
  
_"Promise, Baby. Daddy's baby boy knows Daddy won't ever lie, right?"_  
  
_"Eung."_  
  
Hyungwon clutched Changkyun's sweater tightly. _Turned everything's just a lie... right, Daddy? I'm not your baby boy... what can I do to became yours fully? Why don't you want to care about me and bring me home? I missed you so much, why don't you come?!_  
  
"Calm down, it's okay." Changkyun caressed the older's back head fondly. "How about we have some ramyeon after this? It's so cold, we better eat something warm, don't we?"  
  
_"Daddy, ramyeon is not good to be eaten everyday."_  
  
_"Is that so? But Daddy loves it so much, what should I do then?"_  
  
_Hyungwon took over two packs of ramyeon from his father's hand. "Say, do you love this more or me?"_  
  
_"Hyungwonnie..."_  
  
_"No." Hyungwon put the ramyeons back in the kitchen counter. "Daddy wants to say that Daddy loves ramyeon more?"_  
  
_"You and ramyeon are two different things. How can you compare yourself to a noodle?"_  
  
_"Because Daddy just said Daddy loves it so much?"_  
  
_"Oh, is Daddy's baby boy having a jealousy right now? Over a noodle?"_  
  
_"Daddy!" Hyungwon sulked to hear the other's tease._  
  
_"Ow ow, Daddy's Hyungwonnie is having a jealousy. Come here. Of course Daddy loves you so so much, so much more than the ramyeon."_  
  
_Hyungwon scooted closer to his father's embrace. "Really?"_  
  
_"Yeah. Hyungwonnie knows that Hyungwonnie is Daddy's first love in everything, right?"_  
  
_"Daddy too." the boy hugged the older tight. "Daddy is Hyungwonnie's first and last love. Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much."_  
  
_"How much?"_  
  
_"Sooooo much, Daddy!"_  
  
_"Good boy. Kiss Daddy, little one."_  
  
"Won?"  
  
"Sure, let's get something warm to eat."  
  
_You said I'm your first love but why don't you come to bring me home, Daddy? I want to come home..._

  
*

  
Hyungwon still refused to have a phone since more than a month he lived in Russia now, but Wonho already felt content enough to know his baby's well-being from Changkyun. The younger sometimes sent him some of Hyungwon's photos or videos, and sometimes such live report when they were talking too.  
  
Like that time, Wonho was 'spying' them having a breakfast together in silence.  
  
"How's it? College is good so far?"  
  
"Mmh." Hyungwon just hummed in return while munching his sandwich. "But I have to admit that Russian language is so difficult."  
  
"You just not used to it yet." Changkyun smiled after put his glass of milk down.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What time you'll come home after classes today?"  
  
"What day is it? Wednesday, right? I'll be home around dinner, why?"  
  
"No, just asking."  
  
Hyungwon stopped munching for a moment. "Why, Kyun-ah? Something happened?"  
  
"I'll be coming home late today, Master asked me to prepare something for welcoming his guest."  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
Wonho knew exactly what his baby's expression was. He was _uneasy_ , like when he knew his father would leave him for work thing.  
  
He frowned. _They're that close already? I should ask Changkyun later-_  
  
"I missed Daddy so much."  
  
Changkyun smiled softly. "I know you do."  
  
"But maybe he doesn't."  
  
"How can you say something like that to your own hero?"  
  
"Why doesn't he come and bring me home? I'm waiting."  
  
Wonho's heart skipped a beat. _Hold on for a while, Baby..._  
  
"It's you, the one that left him, right? Isn't that mean it's you who don't want him anymore?"  
  
"He's my everything... how can I... don't want him?" Hyungwon huffed. "Impossible."  
  
"Then..." Changkyun stopped to gulp his milk first. " _Call_. I ask you to call him million times before, but you never listen."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what? Your own Daddy? Did he ever yell at you just because you called him before?"  
  
"No, never." Hyungwon shook his head slowly.  
  
"Then, call. Say it, that you missed him so much and you love him. Say it, that you want him to bring you home. Say it with your usual whiny brat voice and he'll come."  
  
"Ish, I'm not a whiny brat!" Hyungwon sulked and Wonho fought the urge to coo.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
Hyungwon sat down on the grass outside the training field. His huge eyes staring at Changkyun's fluid movements while the younger was having a battle with dozens of Master's people.  
  
_He's very very good._  
  
Hyungwon smiled proudly to see the latter bowed to his previous opponents with unbruised body. Changkyun then walked closer to him with the exact same smile latched on his face.  
  
"Kyun-ah, you're so good!"  
  
Changkyun stuck out his tongue in playful way. "I know."  
  
"Then you should teach me how to fight like you."  
  
"Why? Do you need something like this in your life? You live in peaceful household, you have Daddy and Uncle Woo to protect you too. So you don't need to train so hard."  
  
Hyungwon's heart clenched to hear the other mentioned ' _Daddy_ '. "I want to make Daddy proud."  
  
"Don't you already...?"  
  
"I want to be skillful like Daddy too... so he doesn't have to protect me, but I'll protect him instead."  
  
"Ah, a filial son, I see..."  
  
"Stop teasing me!" Hyungwon trying to hit Changkyun with his covered samurai and the younger dodged it in reflex. "I just want to make him happy to have me."  
  
"He loves you so much, how could you think he isn't happy to have you?"  
  
"Baby, time to practice."  
  
A sudden voice interrupted their talks and Hyungwon was quick to stand up. "Yes, Master." he gripped his samurais tight while followed the older's steps carefully.  
  
_At least, if Daddy decided not to come here and bring me home, I'll be the one to come back to him... much stronger, mature, and could protect him properly, so he won't disappointed to have me..._  
  
Hyungwon gripped his samurais tighter. _I'll change for you, Daddy. Wait for me._

  
*

  
  
Wonho looked up to his bestfriend in defeat. "Three months? What happened with next week, Hyunwoo?"  
  
"There are some important meetings that you can't miss, so I have to delay your schedule to meet Baby."  
  
Wonho sighed. "I'm afraid the longer I came, Ravi would ruin my baby more, Hyunwoo."  
  
"Why should you be this worry? There's Changkyun with him."  
  
"Changkyun?" Wonho's eyes flickered in annoyance. "Changkyun is Ravi's bestman, Hyunwoo. He'll definitely listen to that old man more than me, you know that, right? He helps me to protect my Hyungwonnie, yes, but Ravi still the one who can rule his acts." he then huffed out a smile to feel something soft rubbed on his calf. "Three months are such a long way, I'm not that sure Ravi would just sit and watch when he exactly knows my baby could fight."  
  
"Should I blame you in this?"  
  
"Why? Because I taught him how to fight? No, you shouldn't. Everybody knows he's my son, Hyunwoo. His life already spreaded on the line just from that fact only, so I thought it's such a right thing to teach him something for defending himself when everything turns unpleasant later."  
  
Hyunwoo eyeing his bestfriend who now nuzzled his face happily on Mocca's neck and his smile bloomed just like that. "Why is it I have such a good feeling that Baby will be fine out there?"  
  
"I know he'll be fine, but you know he's so pure and innocent. Some bad examples would definitely ruin him because he's so obedient."  
  
"He's not that obedient with other people. He just obeys anything you said, mine, and Mommy's."  
  
"I hope so." Wonho raked his fingertips on his Golden Retriever's head fondly. "Do you miss your Oppa, huh?" and the dog's bark succeed to make a desperate sigh escaped from his lips. "Daddy too."  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Wonho decided to visit his Mom in her cafe that evening, and his heart ached to see something off behind her beautiful smile. "Mom."  
  
"Hey, Baby." Mrs. Shin kissed her son's cheek fondly. "Works are good?"  
  
"Yeah." Wonho kissed her back hands in return, _gentle_. "Stop breaking my heart with your fake smile."  
  
"I missed baby Hyungwonnie."  
  
"Me too, Mom."  
  
"Then bring him home..."  
  
Wonho smiled from her desperate hope. "I will, Mom. But I have to take care of some meetings first these months, before I could bring him home from Moscow."  
  
"Are you promise? You'll bring him home?"  
  
"I will, Mom. I promise."  
  
Mrs. Shin finally could let out a relief sigh. "Although I know everything would likely become like this, but it's still hurt to know he left us just like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom."  
  
"No, Baby. Why should you be sorry, huh? We know the time will come, when he finally knows he isn't yours and leave..."  
  
"Maybe it's gonna be much better if he doesn't know that he's not mine." Wonho back to kiss his Mom's back hands again. "I already failed to be a good father figure for him."  
  
"No, Baby. He loves you so much, you're his whole world. He must be feeling so blue to know he's not yours, so he decided to leave."  
  
"But, how if he would come back to Haein after this?"  
  
"Don't you have to worry more that Ravi will do something bad to your baby? Haein won't come out from the prison in two years, but Ravi? He has your baby in his hands."  
  
Wonho buried his face on his Mom's palms. "Right, how about Ravi... I already think about that nonstop, Mom. And to be honest, I'm afraid too."  
  
"But he's your father's bestman, right? He won't hurt his Master's grandson."  
  
"He knows I'm not married yet, Mom. He won't believe it that baby Hyungwonnie is my baby."  
  
"Right, about that... why don't you married already, huh? You'll 40 soon."  
  
"Mom." Wonho whined. "We're talking about Baby right now, okay? Why should we talk about my marriage all of sudden?"  
  
"Because it's gonna be such a waste for a handsome baby like you not to marry someone in his life, right?"  
  
"No at all. Hyungwon lives with me since he was borned, it must be hard for him to adapt with a new people in his life later, though."  
  
"Oh, come on. Are you really talking something like that for Hyungwon's sake or you're really don't want to marry, to be honest?"  
  
"Eum... both?"  
  
Mrs. Shin chuckled to see her son's expression. "Why? You don't have such phobia to marry, right?"  
  
"No. I just don't think it's necessary, though. I have my baby with me, and it's all that really matters for me right now."  
  
"Wonho, Baby-"  
  
"Okay, if Mommy really want me to marry, how about I'll bring baby Hyungwonnie home and marry him? Good?"  
  
Mrs. Shin gasped in shock. "Wonho, he's your son! How can you-"  
  
"He's my son? Really?" Wonho teased. "Later, if he says ' _yes_ ', I'll marry him right away, okay? Problem solved."


	12. 11

**_3 months later_ **

**Moscow, Russia**

\---

 

"Look who we have here."  
  
Wonho winced from the slight pain he felt on his right jaw.   
  
"I thought we agreed to mapping the territory, right, Tiger?"  
  
The blonde looked up to see a half century aged man staring back at him slyly. "I just want to meet my baby."  
  
"Your baby? Who's it?"  
  
"Shin Hyungwon."  
  
"Ah, Hyungwonnie..." that man smirked. "My beloved fighter of all."  
  
" _Fighter_?!" Wonho fumed. "What's that supposed to mean?! What did you do to my baby! Bastard!"  
  
"Well, well." that man shrugged casually. "He's not yours, is he, Wonho-ya?" he glanced to the front door. "Bring my baby here."  
  
"Bastard! He's not yours!" Wonho tried to moved his body but some tight ropes on his wrists and legs preventing him to do so.  
  
And a lanky beautiful man stepped inside seconds after while Wonho's breath hitched to see him. His Hyungwon was surely became much mature now, his previous pink hair was dyed to light grey and he had an elegant black robe wrapped his slender body beautifully. "Master, you're calling...?"  
  
_Fuck, that voice..._  
  
"Baby, look who we have here. Your beloved lover all of time."  
  
That now light grey haired man looked up to meet Wonho's eyes, and lowering his gaze immediately. Afraid to keep looking at him for too long.  
  
"Oh? No warm greeting happened? Hugs? Kisses? He's your father." that man raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"No." Hyungwon answered quickly. "I don't have anyone in my life."  
  
And Wonho felt like his heart stopped beating for a second. "Baby... Hyungwonnie..." he called desperately.  
  
"Do I know you?" that beautiful guy back to look at Wonho's eyes, but a drip of tears fell down onto his cheek seconds after. "You _can't_ call me with such a fond name. Please respect the other if you want to be respected too."  
  
Wonho closed his eyes in desperation, willing himself not to be too emotional. "Ravi, can we talk- just the two of us?"  
  
"Alright." that middle aged man shrugged nonchalantly. "Leave us first, Baby."  
  
Hyungwon bowed slightly to the man, and turned around to take his leave before he stopped again behind the closed front door, trying to eavesdrop his boss' conversation with that certain someone he missed so much.  
  
"Ravi! What the fuck did you do to my baby! I asked you to protect him! Damn it! You're not supposed to make him changed like that! I promised him to stop from my abusive job, to be a better man, so he won't follow my step in those dark life. But why did you do this! He can't be a murderer too!"  
  
Hyungwon's breath hitched. _Asked master... to protect me?_ A wave of guilt started to gnaw painfully in his chest and he sobbed, quietly. _So, after all his time Daddy wasn't leave me alone just like that... he still protects me... and what have I done to myself... I made him disappointed of me already..._  
  
"He became like that because of you, Wonho. He hates you, because you lied to him after all this time. Moreover, you're not his real father, right? So, you don't have the right to rule his life again. Let him do whatever he wants to do."  
  
"I asked you to exclusively protect him through Changkyun, and this is all that I got? You're not such a man who easily broke your own promise, Ravi. If Dad still alive, he would be so ashamed to have you as his heir-"  
  
And Wonho's words cut off from a sudden punch on his face. "Don't ever bring your father in this conversation."  
  
"Why?" Wonho laughed, _sly_. "You're not gonna in your place right now if he didn't give his throne to you, Ravi. Shin Taekwoon is my Dad, and it's me who supposed to have your place right now. But I gave up on that place because I had my baby with me, and I don't want him to involve in these kind of dirty business. And one thing that you should now from now on, Shin Hyungwon is my baby, Ravi, and he's Shin Taekwoon's grandson. If I couldn't have your place, he surely _has_ to."  
  
"Shut up. He's not even in your blood line."  
  
"But I raised him with my own blood and tears. He's _mine_ , for life. Bring him back to me, or I'll gonna shaken up your territory."  
  
"I'm not so sure if he still wants to be yours, Wonho."  
  
Hyungwon's heart ached, so bad. He wiped his tears away, put his usual blank expression back and took a deep sigh. _What should I do, Dear Lord?_  
  
"Master wants you to come inside."  
  
Hyungwon nodded to that someone who just informed him from the slightly opened door and stepped back inside. His heart screaming in pain to see his father's lips already became bloody and a dry streak of blood adorned in his nose.  
  
"Baby, he wants to have you back." his master said, and Hyungwon fought the urge to just leaped forwards to hug his everything tight. "What do you say?"  
  
Hyungwon staring blankly to the blonde, and a drip of tears fell down again from his huge eyes just to see the older's vulnerable state. "You want me?" he asked, voice steady even if tears won't stop falling from his eyes. "Then, _fight_ _me_."  
  
Wonho's eyes widen in surprise. "No no no no no- what's that supposed to mean? Ravi?"  
  
"You heard it right. Fight him, and if he lost, you can have him back."  
  
"Are you insane?" Wonho growled. "It's no way I would fight my own baby!"  
  
"He's not your spoiled baby anymore, Wonho." Ravi smirked while wrapped his arm around Hyungwon's slim waist. "Right, Baby?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Hyungwon nodded in agreement, huge eyes won't leave Wonho's helpless figure. "Fight me... _Daddy_."  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Hyungwon now stood face to face with his father, he unconsciously gripped tight two samurais in his hands when he saw the other keeping his favourite Baretta in check.  
  
_One silly mistake and I'll definitely die in Daddy's hands._  
  
His stare then moved up to examine Wonho's expression, but he saw nothing. No smile, no soft glance or all, it was like he just saw someone he didn't even knew, and he must be lying if he said he was fine for now.  
  
_Maybe die in Daddy's hands gonna be much better after all. I already disappointed him so much, failed to be his good boy, couldn't fulfill my promise to always be with him and loving him forever..._  
  
Wonho looked up at him seconds after like he knew his baby must be having such mental crisis right now, and Hyungwon's breath hitched.  
  
_But I do love him, and I won't stop even if the world ends._  
  
Wonho kept staring at him for a solid minute before his genuine gummy smile bloomed beautifully. "Let's do this quickly and come home, Daddy's Hyungwonnie..."  
  
And Hyungwon clenched his jaw tight to hear that, preventing any clear emotions bubbling up in his chest and made him cried out loud in front of his whole world.  
  
_Yes, Daddy. Let's go home..._  
  
Hyungwon bit his quivered bottom lip and glanced away, feeling a sheer glass of tears already pooling in his eyes.  
  
_Even after these months we're separated for life, you're still become my number one priority, Daddy. Bring me home, I just want to hug you tight and never let go like the old times... I just want to be with you..._  
  
"You're become so much beautiful now, Daddy's little baby. Is that mean you're happier outside without Daddy? Then just end Daddy's life today and achieve anything you want..."  
  
And those tears finally fell down on the younger's cheeks, silent sob escaped after for a moment he repeated Wonho's last sentences in his head.  
  
_End Daddy's life? What kind of joke is that? I couldn't even let him hurt even in a scratch..._  
  
"You're so ethereal, and Daddy's sorry couldn't be here soon to bring you home. Uhh, why am I tearing up?" Wonho looked up to the ceiling for a while, blinked away some sheer glass of tears in his eyes. "My little baby now is an adult... he won't even need me anymore... ahh, I suddenly feeling so blue... "  
  
Hyungwon sobbed harder to hear that. _No, Daddy, please don't say something like that... I just want to be yours, like the old time... please Daddy, please don't cry, please don't..._  
  
A drip of tears fell on Wonho's cheek, and Hyungwon bit his quivering lips harder, until it drew blood on the thick surface.  
  
"Baby Hyungwonnie, what happened? Why are you crying, huh? Is it because of Daddy?"  
  
Hyungwon looked up again to see those dark orbs he loved so much and wiped away the tears on his cheeks carelessly. "Let's start this, Daddy."  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
They backed away for some feet and Hyungwon bowed to him before swinging his samurais, silent information that he was ready. Wonho clacking his Baretta slowly, and nodded to him.  
  
"You go first, Baby."  
  
Hyungwon clenched his jaw tight and willing himself to calm down.  
  
_I won't hurt him, just let him do anything he wants..._  
  
He carefully stepped forwards and thrusting his samurais on his father's vital points, but Wonho dodge it rather easily, he even pocketed his Baretta back and fought his baby with bare hands.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't glance on your rival's vital points because they'll know what'll you do next." Wonho hit Hyungwon's jaw with his forearm and succeed to make the other stepped away from his reach. "Now, assume me as someone you really want to kill, and fight me properly. Don't ever think to let me hurt you even in a scratch. Come on, Daddy's baby boy, you can do this."  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Changkyun eyeing the duo's fight in amazement. Hyungwon back to use his usual blank expression while Wonho already had some bloody cuts on his biceps, ribs and thighs now. Hyungwon's beautiful face already adorned with bloody wounds on his splitted lips and nose, even the collar of his robe already ripped out, showing the flawless milky skin of his shoulder and chest in full display.  
  
Hyungwon back to attack the older, this time his samurai extremely close to Wonho's neck, but again, Wonho dodged it rather easily. He made the younger stepped back after left a strong jab on the other's left jaw.  
  
"Come on, Baby. You can do this. _Kill me_ , isn't it that you really want after you know I'm not your real father?"  
  
Changkyun blinked for a second and Hyungwon already leaped forward, succeed to stab Wonho's shoulder with his samurai and the older grunted in pain because of that.  
  
"Kill you? You know I'll do anything you want, Daddy, so be careful with your words." Hyungwon pulled out his samurai from Wonho's shoulder, made some flows of blood dripped down to his clothes.  
  
_How can, he did that to his own father?_ Changkyun gripped a railing in front of him in confusion. _He talks about Wonho all the time, crying so bad because he missed the other so much, and when they finally meet, Hyungwon stabs his samurai on the other's body?_  
  
And Wonho finally pulled out his Baretta, backing away from Hyungwon's reach for a moment. "My little baby is an adult now, become so ethereally beautiful and Ravi's favourite fighter. Have a lover already, huh?"  
  
"I don't have such time to think about lovers." Hyungwon swinging his samurais at ease, showed to his father that he was still _fine_ even if his face already dripped with blood.  
  
"Now, when you say that and knowing that I'm not your father, why don't we just married each other like we ever talked before?"  
  
Changkyun gasped to hear that.  
  
"Perfect. Let's get married if you can win over me." Hyungwon back on his _ready-to-fight_ mode, samurais tight in his hands.  
  
"Come on, you still think you _can_ win over me?" Wonho smirked, _sly_. "Just prepare yourself to be mine again, Baby."  
  
"Enough talking, Daddy. Come on, fight me."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
Wonho fired his first bullet on his baby's upper arm but Hyungwon successfully dodged it with his samurai. The younger then using his special ability, run quickly while swinging his samurais, and Wonho fired his bullets again to stop him to come closer, but Hyungwon was really unstoppable.  
  
In a blink of eye, he already stood behind Wonho's body, hugging him from behind with one samurai pressed tight in front of his neck and the other succeed to stab Wonho right on the back. The older coughed, blood dripped from his mouth and Hyungwon just realized his father's Baretta already dropped down on the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you just stab me right in the heart?" Wonho asked, _low_ , before coughed again.  
  
"Didn't you supposed to fight me back? Why did you throw away your weapon? You might be killed."  
  
"Fight you back? Even from the first time I saw you opened your little eyes in my hug I already promised to myself _not_ to hurt you, even in a scratch." Wonho smiled and blood dripped from his lips. "I'm sorry if I already failed to be your good father. Take care of yourself for now, Daddy's Hyungwonnie. You're an adult now, and Daddy's so proud of you, like always."  
  
Hyungwon pulled his samurai quickly when he heard Wonho's breath became hasher. "No, no, no, no. Please, Daddy, please don't." and two samurais fell from his grip when he hugged his everything tight, afraid to let go. "Daddy, please... no, please... hold on- Daddy-"  
  
Wonho had his eyes closed already, breath became slower, and Hyungwon felt like his world crashed down just like that. "Daddy loves you- so much-"  
  
"Hyungwonnie loves Daddy too, so much! Daddy don't- Changkyun!! Help!"  
  
The certain wolf eyed man leaped to the battle field and found Hyungwon already sobbed unbearably, beautiful face buried deep on the crook of Wonho's neck while the blonde stroked his baby's head weakly. "You deserve someone better than a coward like me as your father, Hyungwonnie. Be happy now, okay? Find your happiness outside, and Daddy's sorry for already hurt your heart... always making you sad and left you..."  
  
"No, no! I don't want someone else! I just want Daddy! Hold on for a while, please... you promised to bring me home and marry me..."  
  
"Daddy loves you, beautiful baby..."  
  
"Hyungwonnie loves Daddy more- DADDY!"  
  
Wonho limped in his hug, and Changkyun was quick to cradle him away. "I'll bring him to the infirmary now."  
  
"Daddy- Changkyun-" Hyungwon sobbed painfully. "Please-"  
  
"He'll be fine, calm down." and with that Changkyun left the field in an instant.


	13. 12

"He's your relative?"  
  
"He's my Daddy." Hyungwon wiped the tears away from his face and bit his bottom lip in uneasiness second after. "How's he?"  
  
"The stab he got in his back is too deep and cut some of his veins that connected to his heart, _unfortunately_. He lost too much blood too, but he'll be fine in some days."  
  
"Some days?" a drip of tears fell on Hyungwon's cheeks again. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Not now, Hyungwonnie. He's too weak for now, and you could accidentally hurt him more."  
  
Hyungwon lowered his head, guilt raking nonstop in his chest while a silent sob escaped from his still bloody lips. "Nurse, it's all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself too bad." the pretty woman smiled assuringly. "Come on, I'll clean your wounds first."  
  
Hyungwon shook his head immediately. "I'm fine. I just- I-"  
  
"Alright, we'll clean your wounds inside, okay? But promise me, no touching your father."  
  
"Okay." Hyungwon nodded in an instant, already happy to see his father's condition although it just from afar.  
  
The nurse opened Wonho's treatment room and shooed him to the sofa on the corner while she prepared some first aid kits. Hyungwon sobbed again, seeing his everything laid helplessly on the mattress with bandage wrapped all over his body and the electrocardiogram machine beeping lowly.  
  
"His heartbeats are so slow." the nurse brushed Hyungwon's hair back from his face and started to clean those blood and tears from the other's face. "He lost his breath for a solid minute before, but fortunately, we could help him."  
  
"R-really?" Hyungwon's jaw dropped. "I-is it because of my samurai?"  
  
"Yeah." the nurse smiled. "Did you forget that your samurais already dipped in poison for so long? So it definitely immobilized his heart for a while before we could suck the poison out from his body."  
  
Hyungwon closed his eyes in desperation. "What have I done to the only person I love in this world... I'm such a bad child..."  
  
"He'll be fine in some days, Hyungwonnie. Don't worry. His body needs some times to heal, and I assure you that he's fine here. I'll help him to recover quickly so you can see his smile again in no time."  
  
"Am I deserve that? Him to smile at me? I almost made him die, Nurse."  
  
"You did that because he _asked_ you to." the woman smiled again. "Changkyun told me everything already, about the battle both of you had. And doesn't it mean that you'll be here now?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He lost that battle with you, so he can't bring you home, right?"  
  
Hyungwon winced slightly from the stings he felt on his splitted lips. "I'll come home with him, Nurse."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll talk to Master about this... that I just want to be in his side. Like the old times..." Hyungwon glanced up to see Wonho's pale face, those dark orbs he loved so much were closed tight right now. "He's my everything... my whole world... my life..." some tears began to pool up in his eyes again. "I remember the feeling of fear I felt when his breaths became slower before, and my world crumbled down just like that. If he- if he couldn't make it-" Hyungwon sobbed. "-I'll join him too."  
  
"Hush. No. You can't say something like that."  
  
"Why? He's my whole world, Nurse. I can't live without him." Hyungwon sobbed louder. "I love him too much... and now... to see he's suffering because of me... I- I feel like I want to end my life for already make him feels too much pain I caused..."  
  
"Hyungwon-"  
  
"He raised me with so much love and affections, he spoils me to no end, and _this_ is all that he got? Almost dying because of this baby he protects so dearly? I don't deserve to live a good life anymore, Nurse..."  
  
"He'll be fine. Your father is a strong man. He killed many people before, he experienced something like this for years, and he's fine, right? He even could love you so much, and look at this beautiful baby who loves him so much too..." that woman patted Hyungwon's puffy cheeks gently. "If he wakes up later, promise me to ask for apologizes and be a good boy for him?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded frantically. "I will. I will do anything he asks, for him to forgive me."  
  
"Good boy." she smiled, _soft_. "Now, just go home and have a shower."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
"Won-ah, _eat_."  
  
Hyungwon just stabbed the omelette Changkyun made with his fork repeatedly.  
  
"Why? Don't you want it? What do you want then?"  
  
"I want to be with Daddy."  
  
Changkyun huffed. "The infirmary will be closed for visitor these hours. We'll see him again tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why? You _do_ believe him that he'll be fine soon, right?"  
  
Hyungwon put his fork and buried his face deep in his palms desperately. "It's all my fault, Changkyun. I deserve to die. No child in this world is insane enough to hurt his own father."  
  
"Hey, Baby, wanna hear Daddy's fairytale?"  
  
Hyungwon looked up from his palms. "Daddy's fairytale? What's that?"  
  
"His history, until he becomes _he_ is right now."  
  
"Do you know about that?" Hyungwon blinked in surprise.  
  
"We all know."  
  
" _We_?"  
  
"The clan."  
  
"I don't understand." Hyungwon shook his head in confusion. "But tell me about Daddy's fairytale, Kyunnie."  
  
"Okay. So, twenty years ago, there was a clan of professional murderers that had so many members all over the world. That clan called Archangel, because surprisingly, those professional murderers had such ethereal visual, like your Daddy."  
  
Hyungwon smiled to hear Changkyun mentioned his everything as ' _ethereal_ '. "Then?"  
  
"Archangel actually is a clan that passed from generation to generation, and that time, twenty years ago, Archangel was ruled by an ethereal human being in this world. Who's that? Shin Taekwoon, your grandfather."  
  
Hyungwon's jaw dropped. "My... grandfather?"  
  
"Yeah. He's so beautiful, right? Have you seen him before? He got endless fight abilities too, using all of the weapons, _expertly_. And that abilities also passed down perfectly to his one and only son, Shin Wonho, your father. So, to hear you're blaming yourself because you stabbed your father is a pure _nonsense_ , Hyungwon. He's so damn good with _all_ weapons, not just his usual Baretta. He even could ripped your robe and make it as the weapon to choke you to death, but he didn't do that, because of what? He _initiated_ this. He's feeling guilty, because you finally know he's not your real father. I saw it with my own eyes, he threw his Baretta right the exact second before you stood behind him and stabbed your samurai in his back. He _planned_ this, Hyungwon. To pay back all of his guilts on you."  
  
"Did he...? Really planned this? But why? I'm not hating him even for the slightest. Everybody knows I love him to death." Hyungwon back to bury his face on his palms.  
  
"Do you know what? Shin Wonho already being trained to be a murderer since he was 9. He was prepared to be the next King of Archangel too, but he refused. Why? When he was out of mission when he was 17, he got a baby as his, he named him Shin Hyungwon, and his whole life changed after that. He promised to stop being a murderer, because he didn't want his baby became that violent like his past life, and the King of Archangel passed down to Master Ravi now, Shin Taekwoon's another incredible fighter beside his own son."  
  
Hyungwon sobbed to hear that. "I- is that true? He left everything he has just for me?"  
  
"You saw those hatred Daddy got after he announced in public that he _was_ a murderer, right? Actually he could hide safely inside the clan, nobody will know that he's a murderer, but six years ago Shin Taekwoon sentenced to die by the law because some careless members of the clan let their King killed a person to public eyes, and Shin Wonho too, finally got accused for already killing people, and he admitted it. He sentenced to live in prison for years, you knew that too, right? When you were still so young, he left you alone to fulfill his punishment and declared himself to repent from the job after he left the prison. It's all because he loves you so much, although you're not even in his blood line."  
  
Hyungwon sobbed harder, hands clutching tight on the hem of his pajama shirt to let him got some handle of himself for now. "I- I love Daddy so much too... beyond words even..."  
  
"Right." Changkyun smiled, _soft_. "He's the first person you saw when you opened your eyes to the world, Hyungwon. And Daddy was the first word you said." he caressed the older's head fondly. "Your real parents, the Chaes, were having a great fraud in their business and Shin Taekwoon commanded his own son to take care of them, to bring them to prison or killed them because the sin they already commited, and Mrs. Chae who just delivered you to the world, reluctantly giving you to Wonho, to take care of you until their 20 years punishment already fulfilled. But Wonho was greedy, he agreed to take care of you, and made you the part of him too, made you as his own son, and preventing your real parents to meet you until you're 20, but _unfortunately_ , your Mom met you in the cafe that time. A day before you decided to run away from him and I found you."  
  
"I don't care with my real parents. I just have Daddy in my whole life, and I just want him. I don't need somebody else." Hyungwon bit his quivering bottom lip harshly. "So you're the part of his protection to me too?"  
  
"Yes. Some days after we lived together, Master called me. He said I have to take care of you _real_ good, even putting my life on the line if it's necessary because you're not just an ordinary boy. But you're Shin Wonho's baby boy. Our _supposed_ to be Archangel's King's son." Changkyun wiped Hyungwon's tears away from those puffy cheeks gently. "And also, if Daddy wasn't refused to be our King, you'll be the one to take the throne now, Beautiful." he smiled to see Hyungwon back to blink in surprise at him. " _Yes_ , you're that important for us."  
  
"Me? Take the throne? But I'm not even a Shin!"  
  
"For us, you're a Shin." Changkyun let the older gripped his hands unconsciously. "And you already become that expert to fight too, maybe Daddy really planned this to make you stay here. Become our King."  
  
"No." Hyungwon shook his head immediately. "I always believe in him. He loves me so much, he asked me to go home with him. And I _will_. I don't want to be here, I just want to be with Daddy."  
  
"Well, you have to talk to Master then. Because rule is rule, Baby. If he lost, he couldn't bring you with him, and you'll stay here."  
  
"I'll talk to Master." Hyungwon rubbed his face again, _tired_. "Anyway, how can you join this clan, Changkyun?"  
  
"My father was killed because of some unresponsible bastards, and Master found me drenched in rain some days after. I agreed to join him to have some revenge, but when I live here, with them, I finally know that Archangel _isn't_ a bunch of people who kill random people. We had strategies, protection, endless learning, and how to value a life itself. I love to be here, and I'm grateful Master wanted to make me one of his favourite fighter too."  
  
"You deserve it, Changkyun. You're so much better than me."  
  
"It's because I already here since I was 10. And I learned to fight for ten years already. So, it's understandable." Changkyun smiled again. "Sleep now. We'll visit Daddy again tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hyungwon intertwined his fingers loosely with the younger's. "But Kyun, if Daddy is the supposed to be King, why Master seems to hate him? What did Daddy do wrong?"  
  
"He doesn't. Just- I don't know? You can ask Daddy later."  
  
 _Daddy..._  
  
Hyungwon willed his heart to stop screaming in pain. _Please, Dear Lord... save him..._

 

  
*

  
  
"Can I sit here, Nurse?"  
  
The pretty woman smiled widely to see Hyungwon's innocent ask. "Of course, Baby."  
  
"Can I... touch him too?"  
  
The nurse stroked the younger's head fondly. "Yes, you can. But don't touch his wounded body, okay?"  
  
Hyungwon shook his head in an instant, _innocent_. "I just want to hold Daddy's hand."  
  
"Okay, Baby. You can hold him."  
  
She looked at how gentle Hyungwon touched Wonho's hand before held it softly.  
  
"Daddy..." he called, _low_ , while kissed the back of his father's hand. "Daddy, Hyungwonnie's sorry for already being a bad boy..." his kiss moved further to the other's fingers. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy so much... please wake up soon, Daddy... please Daddy..."  
  
And the nurse's heart ached to hear Hyungwon's desperate voice.  
  
"Hyungwonnie wants to ask for apologizes, Daddy, for already being a bad boy and hurted Daddy... Hyungwonnie's okay if Daddy wants to hurt Hyungwonnie back... really." Hyungwon kissed his father's wrist gently. "Daddy can stab Hyungwonnie with those poisonous samurais too... Daddy can do anything... but please wake up... Hyungwonnie missed Daddy so much..."  
  
"He'll wake up soon." a soft rub on his head made Hyungwon looked up immediately from Wonho's hand.  
  
"Really, Nurse?"  
  
"Yeah. He's stable already." that woman smiled to the younger. "And Daddy loves Hyungwonnie too, so much. So he will definitely wakes up soon to hug his beautiful baby again."  
  
"Then, let me be here until Daddy wakes up, Nurse." Hyungwon reached for her hand with his free ones. "Please, Nurse. I promise I'll behave. I just want to keep Daddy company. Please..."  
  
And those huge innocent eyes constantly eyeing her nonstop, so she really had a hard time to say _no_. "Okay, but promise you'll listen to me?"  
  
"Yes, yes! I promise!"  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Hyungwon walked slowly on the spacious alley of the infirmary hours later after finished had a shower in home. He smiled to some of the doctors there while greeted them with a soft ' _hi_ 's.  
  
"Want to keep Daddy company, Hyungwon-ah?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor." he answered happily to a middle aged man some metres away from him.  
  
"Ah, Baby, you're here already?"  
  
The light grey haired beauty moved his gaze to that certain woman who constantly taking care of his father in these past days. "Yes." he answered again, smiling bright.   
  
"Good. Daddy's awake already."  
  
Hyungwon's heart felt like jumped out from his chest to hear that. "Really? Nurse?!"  
  
"Shh, don't be too loud. Come on, he wants to see his baby too."  
  
"Daddy-" Hyungwon rushed to reach for Wonho's treatment room and stepped inside. "Daddy-"  
  
A seated figure on the mattress looked up from his torso bandages and smiled weakly to see Hyungwon was panting in front of the door frame. "Hi, Daddy's Hyungwonnie."


	14. 13

Hyungwon's tears fell from his huge eyes to see that person he loved so much smiled at him fondly.  
  
_No, I don't deserve it. He supposed to hate me..._  
  
"Why are you still standing here? Don't you say you missed Daddy?" the nurse's soft voice asked curiously from behind his back. "What did you promise me earlier?"  
  
Hyungwon hesitantly took some steps further and sat down on a stool beside Wonho's mattress, still without words. He focusing his gaze on the older's bandaged torso than meeting him right in the eye. "I- I'm sorry." he finally said, _low_.  
  
"What for?" and surprisingly, Wonho's voice came out much softer, not even intending he was mad or upset. "You supposed to let me die."  
  
Hyungwon was quick to look up, staring his father's dark orbs with his own teary ones. "L-let you die?"  
  
"Yeah." Wonho smiled again, _gentle_. "Aren't you upset at me? To know that I've been lying to you all these years and want to live as you please?"  
  
"No." Hyungwon looked down again, this time staring unfocusly at Wonho's pale hand. "Yes, I'm upset, _a bit_. But it's not because you lied to me."  
  
"Why? Because you finally know you're not mine?"  
  
Hyungwon didn't let out an answer, but a drip of tears fell down again on his cheek.  
  
"Baby, Hyungwonnie... whoever you are, Shin or not, you're still mine, okay?" Wonho carefully lifted up his hand to wipe away the younger's tears. "Don't you love Daddy anymore?"  
  
Hyungwon's sobs finally escaped from his lips the second his everything back to call him with his usual fond name. "H-hyungwonnie loves Daddy... so much..."  
  
"Hey, why are you crying, huh?" Wonho pulled his baby closer to his embrace. "Daddy won't leave you again..."  
  
"Daddy..." Hyungwon sobbed on his father's bare chest. "Hyungwonnie's sorry for already hurting Daddy and being a bad boy..."  
  
"No. Who said Daddy's Hyungwonnie is a bad boy?" Wonho caressed Hyungwon's back head fondly. "Daddy's sorry for not talking the truth since you could understand everything, Baby. You supposed to hate me, and I understand if you don't want to come home."  
  
"No." Hyungwon hugged the latter tighter while snuggling his face deeper on the soft bare skin. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy... Hyungwonnie wants to come home, Daddy..."  
  
"No, Baby, you can't."  
  
"Why?" Hyungwon sobbed again, feeling his heart broke immediately to hear that direct rejection. "Daddy don't want Hyungwonnie anymore?"  
  
"Baby, Hyungwonnie, what did I say about not touching Daddy's wounded body?"  
  
And Hyungwon was quick to move away from Wonho's hug, spotting some blood back to bloom on his bandaged wounds. "I- I'm sorry, Nurse."  
  
"Move a bit, Baby." Hyungwon obeyed, and let the nurse checking on his father's wounds again. "How do you feel, Sir?"  
  
"I'm fine." Wonho answered slowly. "Am I injured that bad?"  
  
"Not that _bad_ , but _deep_." the nurse cleaned the excessive blood on the other's body before wrapped it back with the new bandages. "You'll be fine in few days."  
  
"Ah... seems like I'm too old already." Wonho chuckled with his own words. "Usually I'll be fine in three days at its maximum."  
  
"Yeah, your immune system became lower now." the nurse wiped Wonho's sweats gently. "Is it hurt?"  
  
"It stings."  
  
"It's okay, it'll be okay soon." she then looked back to Hyungwon who just biting his bottom lip in uneasiness. "It's okay, Baby, you can be here again. But don't hug Daddy too tight, alright? Come here."  
  
The younger obeyed, moved closer to his previous spot. "C-can I hold Daddy's hand?"  
  
The nurse chuckled to hear that innocent question. "Of course, Baby."  
  
Hyungwon carefully held his father's hand in his. Intertwined them together and traced the veins gently. Wonho in the other hand, just staring at his baby's beautiful appearances in full adoration.  
  
"Do you like it to be here?"  
  
"Yes." Hyungwon answered slowly.  
  
"The people are good with Daddy's baby boy?"  
  
"Eung."  
  
Wonho lifted up his another hand to caress Hyungwon's puffy cheek gently. "You're become much more ethereal now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Daddy?"  
  
"Ethereal is a good thing." Wonho smiled to feel his baby leaned to the touch.  
  
"Oh, is it? Then, thank you, Daddy." Hyungwon smiled back, _sheepish_.  
  
The nurse eyeing their cute interactions with an exact happy smile on her face. _No wonder they love each other so much..._  
  
"Daddy loves your new hair colour too, it's sexy."  
  
"Is sexy a good thing too?" Hyungwon blinked innocently.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
"But, Nurse, I don't want to come home." Hyungwon sulked to the beautiful lady. "I want to keep Daddy company."  
  
"But infirmary should be sterilized from visitors in fifteen minutes, Baby."  
  
"No..." Hyungwon sulked bigger. "I'm Daddy's baby boy, I won't hurt him!"  
  
"I know you won't hurt him, but rule is still a rule, Baby."  
  
"Daddy..." Hyungwon moved back quickly to his father's side and wrapped his arm on Wonho's torso. "Daddy, tell Nurse Lee to let Hyungwonnie be here with Daddy..."  
  
"Why should you be here, huh?" Wonho rubbed his baby's head while kissed his cheek lovingly. "Aren't you supposed to keep Changkyun company at home?"  
  
"Don't wanna. I want to be here with Daddy..."  
  
"Baby, no tight hug." the nurse warned and Hyungwon was sulking some more.  
  
"Daddy will be okay here with Nurse Lee. Hyungwonnie don't have to worry, okay? We'll see each other again tomorrow, yeah?"  
  
"No, Daddy." Hyungwon buried his face deeper on the crook of Wonho's neck. "Hyungwonnie wants to be here with Daddy... please, Daddy..."  
  
"You sure spoiled him too much, Wonho."  
  
And the said man giggled to hear that remarks from someone on the door frame. "He's my baby, of course I spoil him, Ravi."  
  
"And you sure that protective to him too."  
  
"Of course. He's my everything."  
  
"No, Daddy is Hyungwonnie's everything." Hyungwon mumbled on his father's neck while hugged him tighter. "Love you, Daddy."  
  
"Love you too, Baby." Wonho kissed his baby's cheek again. "Look, Changkyun's already waiting for you outside."  
  
"No, Daddy. Please..."  
  
"Well, well. You're not this clingy to him before? You didn't even want to greet him properly, Baby."  
  
"I just afraid that I'll cry right away that time, Master." Hyungwon answered, matter of factly. "Master, can I go home with Daddy?"  
  
"No, you can't, Baby. You won the battle, so you'll stay here."  
  
"Daddy... tell Master to let Hyungwonnie come home with Daddy..." Hyungwon whined on Wonho's neck.  
  
"Why? Hyungwonnie said Daddy can brings you home if Daddy wins, right? But Daddy lost it." Wonho rubbed his baby's back soothingly. "It's okay. Maybe Moscow is the best place for you."  
  
"But Daddy did that on purpose..." Hyungwon pouted. "Daddy lost in purpose..."  
  
"How do you know that Daddy did that on purpose?"  
  
"Because there's no fathers in this world would hurt his own baby." Hyungwon stole a kiss on his everything's bare shoulder.  
  
"Yet, you hurted your own father."  
  
And that comment from the door succeed to make Hyungwon's body tensed in a matter of second. "H-Hyungwonnie's sorry, D-Daddy..."  
  
"No, Baby, it's okay. Daddy's fine." Wonho let his baby hugged him tighter. "Now, Daddy's Hyungwonnie will come home with Changkyun, alright? Daddy still has to talk with Master."  
  
Hyungwon shook his head stubbornly. "Hyungwonnie wants to be here, with Daddy..."  
  
"Look, how about we have some breakfast together tomorrow? Hmm? Sounds good?"  
  
Hyungwon carefully lifted his face up from Wonho's neck. "Really, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Baby, of course. We'll go outside tomorrow." Wonho stroked his baby's cheek, full of fondness. "Ice cream too?"  
  
"B-but Nurse Lee will be upset..."  
  
"She _won't_ if Hyungwonnie is being a good boy and listens to Daddy."  
  
Hyungwon nodded in an instant. "Hyungwonnie is Daddy's good boy."  
  
"Of course you are." Wonho smiled before darted his gaze outside to meet with Changkyun's. "Changkyun-ssi, thank you so much for everything."  
  
The younger bowed politely in return. "My pleasure, Sir."  
  
"Can you please protect my baby again for a night? I have to stay here to heal."  
  
"Of course, Sir. I'll do it."  
  
"There." Wonho kissed his baby's cheek again. "Changkyun already waiting for you, Baby. We'll meet each other tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Hyungwon reluctantly broke their hug, but his long fingers still intertwined tight with his everything's big ones. "Daddy..."  
  
"It's okay. Changkyun already promised to protect Daddy's beautiful baby."  
  
Another handsome man chuckled from the door frame. "How can you do that, Baby? You're such an elegant killer on the field, but you can also be this spoiled?"  
  
Hyungwon pouted, huge eyes blinked innocently to his father. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy."  
  
"Daddy loves you more, Baby Boy." Wonho playfully pinched his baby's thick bottom lip. "Kiss Daddy now and you can go."  
  
Hyungwon leaned closer and kissed Wonho's slightly chapped lips for some solid seconds before slowly getting up from his seat. "See you tomorrow, Daddy."  
  
"Love you, Baby."  
  
"Love you more, Daddy."

  
  
*

  
  
"Will they be okay if I sit so long in the plane?"  
  
Hyungwon stopped from his walk to reach that slightly opened door.  
  
"They'll be okay, Sir. But make sure no hard force or press, so they won't open up again. Don't forget to drink the medicines too, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hyungwon contemplating for a moment to come inside his father's treatment room.  
  
"You'll directly come home after this, Sir? With your baby?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be heading home after this. But my Hyungwonnie will still be here."  
  
"No." Hyungwon pleaded from the door frame. Huge eyes already filled up with sheer tears. "No, Daddy. Hyungwonnie wants to come home with Daddy..." he rushed to his father's side and hugged those toned body gently. "Please, Daddy..."  
  
Nurse Lee smiled to see the younger's cute whine. "Why don't you want to be here, Baby?"  
  
"Hyungwonnie loves Daddy, Nurse."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Wonho giggled to feel his baby tightening his hug on his shoulders while the pretty nurse stroked Hyungwon's head fondly. "Nurse Lee will be sad if you're not here, Baby. Master too, and Changkyun too..."  
  
"But! Hyungwonnie wants to be with Daddy and Uncle Woo and Mommy..."  
  
"Like that?" Wonho smiled to hear those whiny ask. "How about your education?"  
  
Hyungwon's words died down in his throat. "But, Daddy..."  
  
"If you're home with Daddy, promise to finish your education well, be a good boy, and won't run away again?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy! Yes! Hyungwonnie promise!"  
  
"And what can Daddy do if you broke the promise?"  
  
"Everything! Daddy can hurt Hyungwonnie..."  
  
Wonho offered a thankful smile to the nurse who still rubbed his baby's back head gently. "How about Daddy disowned you as Daddy's baby boy?"  
  
Hyungwon's body tensed up immediately. "But... Daddy, why...? Hyungwonnie wants to be with Daddy... Hyungwonnie wants to always be Daddy's baby boy..." he sobbed, his huge brown eyes dripped with stream of tears.  
  
"Hey, hey. Why are you crying, huh? Daddy's sorry, Baby. Daddy doesn't mean to scare you." Wonho caressed Hyungwon's clothed back soothingly. "Don't cry, Baby. Daddy's sorry."  
  
"Don't leave me, Daddy." Hyungwon sobbed harder. "Hyungwonnie wants to be Daddy's baby boy forever..."  
  
Wonho smiled to feel the younger's desperate nuzzle on the crook of his neck. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy..." Hyungwon sobbed again. "Hyungwonnie promise to be Daddy's good boy... don't leave Hyungwonnie, Daddy..."  
  
"Hyungwonnie, Baby, calm down." the pretty nurse soothed Hyungwon's shoulder. "Sir, you made him cries too hard."  
  
Wonho chuckled. "He's always like this, Nurse. Don't worry."  
  
"D-Daddy-" Hyungwon hiccuped. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy- so much..."  
  
"Daddy loves his beautiful baby so much too..." Wonho pulled Hyungwon's face away from his neck and wiped those tears away. "Stop crying, Baby, you'll make your eyes red and swollen."  
  
"But- Daddy promise won't leave Hyungwonnie...?"  
  
"No, Baby. Of course no." Wonho smiled assuringly. "How can Daddy leaves his own precious baby boy, huh?"  
  
Hyungwon still sulked sadly, but tears stopped to fall from his huge eyes. "Love you, Daddy..."  
  
"Love you more, Baby." Wonho chuckled again when his baby wasted no time to hug him tight, still with those pouting face.  
  
"Now I know, why he loves you so much."  
  
"And what's that?" Wonho asked to the lady, while rubbing Hyungwon's back head fondly.  
  
"Because you make him feels safe, and alive."  
  
" _Alive_?"  
  
"You make him feels a lot of things, Sir. Like endless love, fear, and trust."  
  
"He's not supposed to be afraid to lose me. He'll have someone better, though." Wonho raked his fingers on the back of Hyungwon's ears. "Me and Ravi agreed to marry him with Changkyun later."  
  
Hyungwon's grip fell from his father's shoulders. "Marry me and Changkyun? Daddy, is that true?"  
  
"Yes." Wonho nodded assuringly. "Only if _you_ want to."  
  
" _Me_?"  
  
Wonho nodded again. "Changkyun already said he agrees to marry you. So we'll just need your answer."  
  
"I-it's too sudden, Daddy..."  
  
"Daddy knows." Wonho stroked Hyungwon's cheek fondly. "Why? You look afraid, Daddy's Hyungwonnie. Changkyun didn't hurt you all this time, right?"  
  
Hyungwon refused to answer, and he slowly fisting the hem of Wonho's shirt tight, didn't want to let go. "I-if Hyungwonnie's married... Daddy won't be close to Hyungwonnie again?"  
  
"Baby, you'll have your husband. Changkyun is an A+ rank assassin, he'll protect you so good."  
  
"No." Hyungwon shook his head immediately. "Hyungwonnie doesn't want to marry if that means Daddy will go away!"  
  
Wonho didn't let out an answer. He stared at those clear liquid that fell down from his baby's huge eyes. Hyungwon bit his quivering bottom lip, tears streamed down his face, but he felt safe enough just to stare back at his father's mesmerizing dark orbs.  
  
"Daddy..." he pouted.  
  
"Why are you crying, huh? Who hurted Daddy's baby boy?"  
  
"Daddy don't ever leave Hyungwonnie alone..."  
  
Wonho smiled, _happy_. "No, Baby. Of course no. _Never_."  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Wonho's smile bloomed to see his Mom's overwhelmed expression.  
  
"My Baby... Hyungwonnie..." she teared up, delicate arms pulled Hyungwon's body tight into her embrace. "Baby... how are you, huh? Are you okay?"  
  
Hyungwon was teared up too just to hear his Mom's contagious sobs. "Mommy... Hyungwonnie's sorry..."  
  
"No, no. Why are you sorry, huh? Tell Mommy, are you okay? Did someone hurt you, huh? Tell Mommy."  
  
"Won, are you okay? What happened with your shoulder?"  
  
Wonho smiled to his bestfriend. "What? My shoulder is fine."  
  
"Lie to me, you punk. I saw a bandage peeked out from your shirt."  
  
Wonho finally let out a loud laugh. "Long story, Hyunwoo."  
  
"Well, you owe me then-" Hyunwoo's words interrupted by a loud bark from behind the dining table.  
  
"Well, well. Daddy's good girl missed Daddy so much, huh?" Wonho crouched down to let his golden retriever hugged him happily. "Have you been bad these week, huh? Do you miss your oppa too, hmm? There, your oppa already came home. Are you happy?"  
  
Mocca barked loudly again before rushed to nuzzle her head on Hyungwon's knee.  
  
"Aah! Oppa's babyyyyy!" Hyungwon hugged his dog gleefully while streak of tears still visible on his cheeks. "Do you miss oppa? Oppa missed Mocca so much! Really!"  
  
"Mom, don't cry." Wonho giggled to see his mom still wiped the tears on her cheeks. "I promised you I'll bring our baby home. You should be happy."  
  
"I'm happy!" Mrs. Shin sobbed. "Ah, Mommy missed her baby too much..." she back to hug Hyungwon who still cuddling happily with his dog. "Promise Mommy you won't go away from us again, huh, Bad Boy?"  
  
Hyungwon looked up from his mom's arms to meet Wonho's eyes. "Hyungwonnie is a bad boy, Daddy?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, you are. A _very_ bad one." Hyunwoo answered casually and succeed to make Hyungwon sobbed again to hear that.  
  
"Hyungwonnie's sorry, Daddy..."  
  
Wonho chuckled after slightly slapping his bestfriend's muscular arm. "You just met him and you already make him cry. What a wonderful uncle you are."  
  
"I missed his pouty face, and look at those cute tears." Hyunwoo giggled in return.  
  
"You're such a creep." Wonho shook his head in disbelief while smiled to his baby. "Why, why? Why are you crying, Daddy's Baby Boy? Who hurted Daddy's Hyungwonnie, hmm?"  
  
Hyungwon scooted closer into Wonho's embrace. "Hyungwonnie's sorry, Daddy..."  
  
"You already said that for million times already, Baby. There, there. Stop crying, you'll make your eyes swollen." Wonho stroked his baby's back head fondly.  
  
"Hyungwonnie promise not to run away again, Mommy..." Hyungwon looked up to his mom from Wonho's muscular arm. "Hyungwonnie's sorry to make Mommy and Uncle Woo worried..."  
  
"Such a bad boy."  
  
"Hyunwoo-ya." Wonho warned playfully when he felt his baby was so close to sobbing again. "There, Uncle Woo missed his baby so much too. Go give him a tight hug."  
  
"It amazed me so much how he'll submits easily to whatever you say." Hyunwoo said after secured Hyungwon tight in his hug.  
  
"I'm his Daddy, Hyunwoo. Of course he'll listen to me." Wonho made a face to his bestfriend. "Whose Baby Hyungwonnie belongs to?"  
  
"Daddy's!" Hyungwon's answer muffled on Hyunwoo's clothed chest.  
  
Wonho shrugged his shoulders smugly. "See?"


	15. 14

_"You don't want me?"_  
  
Hyungwon huffed. "It's not like I'm refusing to marry you, Changkyun. But you know I love my Daddy so much..."  
  
_"I'm fine with that. You can have him 24/7."_  
  
Hyungwon frowned. "Why don't you refuse it? You can say ' _no_ ' to marry me."  
  
_"I don't want to."_ Changkyun smiled, _soft_. _"If marrying you is such small thing that I can do to make Master happy, then I'll do it."_  
  
Hyungwon's heart melted. "But to be married with someone you don't love is a great suffer, Babie."  
  
_"Love can be build along the way, Beautiful. I'm sure I can fall in love with you pretty fast, considering how lovely you are."_  
  
"What a sweet talker." Hyungwon huffed again, while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I'll call you again tonight. I have to go now."  
  
_"Okay."_ Changkyun smiled again from the beauty's screen. _"I missed you already. Take care, Beautiful."_  
  
"Alright." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip while waiting for Changkyun to end the call, and still remaining in his position for some solid seconds even when his phone already went blank.  
  
"Ow ow, Uncle's little baby is in love now, hmm?"  
  
Hyungwon was quick to look over his shoulder, just to be meet with his uncle's muscular figure on the door frame. "Uncle Woo..." he called, _sheepish_.  
  
"Why? Love is a beautiful feeling, like what Daddy said before, hmm? You have the right to love anyone you want, Baby. Don't be shy."  
  
"D-daddy wants to marry me and that guy..."  
  
"Yes. Uncle Woo heard of it already." Hyunwoo smiled in assurance. "And what do you say? _Yes_?"  
  
"M-maybe..."  
  
Hyunwoo chuckled to see Hyungwon's reddened face. "You know that 'maybe' means 95% _yes_ , right?"  
  
"But... Hyungwonnie wants to be with Daddy too..."  
  
"Baby, listen." the muscular man sat down on the edge of Hyungwon's bed, waiting for the said baby to crawl closer and hugged him tight. "Daddy will always be yours, but if you're married, you have another person to be take care of. Daddy will always by your side, but he's _not_ gonna your number one priority again, and Changkyun _will_."  
  
"Then, who'll take care of Daddy if Hyungwonnie's married, Uncle Woo?"  
  
"Mommy." Hyunwoo answered nonchalantly. "And Uncle Woo too."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Maybe if Uncle Woo's lucky, Daddy'll actually listen and marry someone, to accompany him in his life."  
  
And with that, Hyungwon felt like his heart stopped for a moment. "D-Daddy will be married... too?"  
  
"Hey, hey. What are you two talking about, hmm?" another handsome man leaned on the door frame and smiled to see his baby's innocent blinks. "Why don't you come out yet, Baby Boy? We'll have dinner together with Mommy right now."  
  
"Daddy..." Hyungwon rushed to reach for his father's body. "Daddy, Hyungwonnie loves Daddy."  
  
"Ow ow, what happened?" Wonho chuckled to feel Hyungwon hugged him tight seconds after. "Of course Baby Hyungwonnie loves his Daddy. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Eung."  
  
Wonho stroked the back of his baby's head fondly. "What happened, huh? Uncle Woo made Hyungwonnie upset?"  
  
"No, Daddy."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Hyungwonnie's okay, Daddy."  
  
"Sure, you have to." Wonho kissed Hyungwon's cheek softly and the younger nuzzled onto his neck deeper in return. "Come on, Mommy already waiting for us, Baby."  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Hyunwoo-ya, Mommy's cute teddy bear, please eat a lot."  
  
That certain muscular man grinned. "Thank you, Mom."  
  
"There... there."  
  
Wonho smiled unconsciously to see his Mom spoiling his bestfriend with foods, before darting his gaze to his left and frowned to see his baby barely touched his meals. "Baby, are you okay?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Daddy." Hyungwon nodded frantically before back to busying himself with the food on his plate.  
  
Wonho still eyeing Hyungwon for some times until a soft caress on his cheek startled him from his dazed mind.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not gonna be full just from seeing your baby eating. Come on, eat a lot. You're skinnier, My Baby, and you're wounded too. You have to eat a lot to heal."  
  
Wonho grinned. "Thank you, Mom."  
  
"Baby, Hyungwonnie, what happened? You're quiet."  
  
The said boy blinked immediately. "No, Mom. Hyungwonnie's fine."  
  
"Why? You're uncomfortable here now, hmm? You love Russia more?"  
  
Hyungwon shook his head. "Hyungwonnie loves Seoul."  
  
Wonho and Hyunwoo shared a glance before pretending that they were busy with their own meals. Didn't want to interrupt their Mom and her baby's conversations.  
  
"You sure changed a lot." the beautiful woman stroked her baby's cheek fondly. "Being separated for months and you're already become this beautiful?"  
  
Hyungwon offered a sheepish grin in return. "Thank you, Mommy."  
  
"Have a lover there, hmm?"  
  
"No." Hyungwon shook his head again before chewing his food, avoiding his Mom's playful stare. "Hyungwonnie's number one lover is Daddy."  
  
"Yes, everyone knows that. But although your father stubbornly said he wants to marry you, but you know you _can't_."  
  
Hyungwon stopped eating in an instant. "Why can't I?"  
  
"Look, now you know that you both aren't belong to each other and it's legal to be together. But Baby, isn't it gonna be so strange to marry that someone you respect so much, moreover with the title ' _Daddy_ '?"  
  
The light grey haired boy bit his bottom lip while leaning to his Mom's soft touch on his cheek.  
  
"Me and Ravi agreed to marry him with Ravi's best man, Mom. He won't marry me, that's what you want, right?"  
  
Mrs. Shin looked up from Hyungwon's face to his son's. "What? Ravi's best man?"  
  
"The one who protected my baby when he was in Russia." Wonho explained after chewing his rice slowly.  
  
"Baby Bunny."  
  
Wonho looked up to meet his Mom's stern gaze.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
_Well, what now?_ Wonho sighed after gave a small nod to the beautiful woman.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"It's okay, Baby. Hyungwonnie accompany Uncle Woo here, alright? Daddy and Mommy won't be long. We'll have some talks there." Wonho pointed a small bench metres away from Hyungwon while caressed his baby's head fondly.  
  
"Promise Daddy won't be long?" Hyungwon tightening his hug on the older's torso. "Please, Daddy."  
  
"Of course, Baby. Daddy won't be long, Daddy promise."  
  
Hyungwon reluctantly broke his hug before scooted closer to Hyunwoo. "Okay, Daddy."  
  
"You're such a good boy." Wonho couldn't help himself to kiss Hyungwon's cheek deeply until the younger's lip jutted out adorably. "Daddy loves you so much."  
  
Hyungwon beamed. "Hyungwonnie loves Daddy more."  
  
Wonho squished Hyungwon's cheeks for some times until his Mom came to take his hand and they walked together from their baby's sight. "What's it, Mom?"  
  
"Are you sure about this? Marrying your beloved baby to a stranger?"  
  
"Mom, Changkyun _isn't_ a stranger. He's Ravi's best man, and I promise you he doesn't do any harm to your baby. I spied him for some times already, with and without him knowing, and he's so gentle and caring to Hyungwon."  
  
"But _not_ with marrying him to an assassin right, Baby?"  
  
Wonho huffed. "You refused me to marry him, and refused him to marry someone else? I don't know what exactly that you want, Mom."  
  
"Why should you marry him this early? He's not even 19 yet, Baby. He supposed to finish his education first, handling your company and all... not like this."  
  
"Mom." Wonho sighed, darting his gaze to where his baby sat and smiled to see Hyungwon held Hyunwoo's hand while blinking every so often to his direction. "He's _my_ son. _I_ have all the right of his life."  
  
"But not to throw him away like this!"  
  
"Who said I'll throw him away? I just want to marry him to Changkyun, because I know he'll be safe with him. Not many people in this world could have my trust, but Changkyun surely one of them. I promise you he _won't_ hurt your baby-"  
  
"What's your intention, actually?"  
  
Wonho knew it was impossible to hide anything from his one and only. "I planned to make Hyungwon takes the throne." Mrs. Shin's eyes widen in surprise to hear that. "And marrying him to Changkyun is the fastest way to make it happens."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"How dare you sell your own baby just to take that filthy organization back!"  
  
_Plak_.  
  
And a hard slap met with Wonho's cheek seconds after.  
  
"Wonho, answer me."  
  
The said man looked up to meet his Mom's teary eyes.  
  
"You took him under your wings these past 18 years, you raised him with your own tears and blood, but actually... you did that to take back your Dad's throne? Using your own baby? You promised you'll repent..."  
  
"You misunderstand me, Mom." Wonho held his everything's hands gently. "You know I failed to take him home, until I got this wound. I agreed to marry him with Changkyun simply because I owe that guy the world for already kept my baby safe. Ravi stubbornly said he didn't want to let Hyungwon go from Russia because I lost the battle and Hyungwon's in his territory. He offered a deal, to marry my baby with his baby, because one of them has to be the King after Ravi stepped down from the throne, and I agreed."  
  
"Wonho-"  
  
"Mom." Wonho interrupted. "Archangel is _Dad's_ and I promised him I'll take care of the organization. It has to be ruled over the blood line, Mom, you know that too. So if Hyungwon's married with Changkyun, that guy will definitely becomes a Shin, and he can rule the organization. Hyungwon will be off from the job, that's the point. I didn't raise my baby to take over the organization, Mom. I promised you I'll repent and prevent him to get closer to the job. It's the only way, or you want either me or him to take over the organization, hmm?"  
  
Mrs. Shin rubbed her face in desperation. "But he's still so young..."  
  
"The marriage will be just a status, Mom. It'll just a way to turn Changkyun into a Shin. After they married, Changkyun will take over the throne, and Hyungwon will continue his study. Nothing will change, he'll still be our precious baby boy, he won't change."  
  
"They'll live separately?"  
  
"It's pure their decision. If Hyungwon wants to follow his husband, he'll go. Or if Changkyun allows his husband to be here with us, Hyungwon will be here and he'll be there."  
  
"Are you sure this is a good decision, Baby?"  
  
Wonho smiled that surprisingly being mirrored on his Mom's face. "Believe me like you always do, My Angel."  
  
A drip of tears fell from Mrs. Shin's eyes. "You're so much alike like your Dad."  
  
"Get that a lot." Wonho chuckled. "I'm sorry to always make you worried, Mom..."  
  
"You have to let Mom meet Hyungwon's soon to be husband, then. Is he that good?"  
  
Wonho rolled his eyes teasingly. "Such a protective Mom."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Alright, alright."

  
  
*

 

Wonho leaned on his baby's door frame and smiled to see the said boy still busy writing something on the desk, a glimpse of another man's face on his phone.  
  
"What time is it there?"  
  
_"You know it better than me, Beautiful."_  
  
Hyungwon giggled. "Have breakfast already, huh? You'll go training after this?"  
  
_"Master gives me a break for some days."_  
  
"Oh, really? Is there any occassion or...?"  
  
_"I hurted myself yesterday."_  
  
"What?! How can?!"  
  
Wonho blinked to hear Hyungwon's worried voice, and something stirred in his gut. _Looks like they're already leaped over that 'more than friend' boundaries, seems like me and Ravi's plan will be a huge success, though..._  
  
_"I missed you."_  
  
Wonho darted his gaze back to the screen, although more than a half of it blocked by Hyungwon's shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too, Babie. Get well soon." Hyungwon's voice sounded so dreamy and Wonho didn't know why he started to feel a little jealous. "Have much rest and eat a lot, okay?"  
  
_"Ooookay."_  
  
Hyungwon scoffed. "You rarely eat and it's not a good thing, you know that?"  
  
_"Alright, Beautiful. I'll eat more often now."_  
  
"Good boy."  
  
_"I'm your good boy. Anyway, have any stories to share?"_  
  
Hyungwon hummed for a moment. "I just had dinner with Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Woo."  
  
_"Really? Sounds good."_  
  
"But after dinner, I saw Mommy slapped Daddy's cheek. Daddy must be hurt."  
  
_"Really? What happened?"_  
  
"Don't know." Hyungwon shrugged. "They had serious conversations some metres away, so I can't eavesdropped it. And Mommy was crying too..."  
  
_"Woooah... it must be something important. Did they look like they have a fight?"_  
  
"No? They were just talking, though." Hyungwon stratched his shoulder and made his pajama shirt fell down from the soft surface. "But as long as I know, Mommy never hurt Daddy..."  
  
_"Maybe Daddy talked something that made Mommy upset, like he wants to go back to kill people?"_  
  
"Seriously, what's so wrong to kill people as a job?"  
  
A soft giggle could be heard from Hyungwon's phone. _"Killing people is a bad thing, Beautiful."_  
  
"Yet you do it for living." Hyungwon snickered.  
  
_"And you'll changing your mind to marry me?"_  
  
"No." Hyungwon shrugged again. "Because me _myself_ think that it's okay to do it as a job."  
  
_"If your Daddy heard about this he'll be upset, you know that?"_  
  
Hyungwon sulked. "He will. Definitely."  
  
_"But it's understandable. There's no father in this world who'll legalized killing people, though, moreover as a job. That's why he repents."_  
  
"And here I am, will marrying an assassin soon. What's the differences, though?"  
  
_"The difference is, I will kill people, but you're not."_  
  
Hyungwon frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Won't I be an assassin too after I'm marrying you later?"  
  
_"We'll see about that. But I almost 99% sure you won't."_  
  
"Why?"  
  
_"Because I don't want something bad happened to my beautiful, and Daddy must be thinking the same way."_  
  
"Then, what should I do to help my husband? It's impossible for me to just stay at home and wait for him to come home, right?"  
  
_"Ouch-!"_  
  
"Changkyun! Hey, what happened? Are you hurt? Huh? Why? Changkyun- talk to me..."  
  
_"My heart just did a backflip."_  
  
"Huh?"  
  
_"The second you said 'your husband' to me, my heart did somersaulting."_  
  
Hyungwon groaned. "It's not good to tease me like that, you know? You scared me!"  
  
That man giggled again. _"Why? Are you worried?"_  
  
"You think?!"  
  
_"Then when will you come home? I missed you too much already..."_  
  
Hyungwon smiled to hear that. "Soon, Babie. But I don't know when, because I still want to be here with Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Woo."  
  
_"Right..."_  
  
"Stop giving me such a sad face."  
  
_"Why? Can't I miss my husband?!"_  
  
"Yes, you can. But what's wrong with the yells, hmm?" Hyungwon chuckled to his phone. "You're so cute."  
  
And Wonho thought he already heard _enough_.


	16. 15

"It's really funny to see, that _you_ , who's so eager to marry your only baby to an assassin soon, now also become the one who's so deeply jealous."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Of course you're _not_." Hyunwoo giggled to see his bestfriend's sulking face. "Believe me, even if he's married, you'll always be his number one, Wonho."  
  
The said man let out a huff. "Maybe this is such a bad idea, after all."  
  
"Why? You said you need to take the organization back, and marrying Changkyun to Baby will makes him a Shin and much more at ease to take over the throne, right?"  
  
"It's not because of that." Wonho sighed. "I have to marry both of them for the sake of the organization, _yes_. But I..." he trailed off. "Damn."  
  
Hyunwoo's playful grin fell. "Wonho, if you don't want to let your baby go, then you _don't_ have to. You know that, right?"  
  
"But I have to take the organization back."  
  
Hyunwoo's words died down in his throat. He slowly raked his fingers over Mocca's head on his laps and smiled to see the golden puppy nuzzled deeper to him in her sleep. "Do you love him?"  
  
Wonho snickered. "What kind of silly question is that?"  
  
"Wonho, I know you do love him so much and he's your whole universe, but I meant, do you love him like Changkyun loves him?"  
  
Wonho's heart stopped for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Every single person at Ravi's place know that Changkyun loves Hyungwon so much, nobody can deny it. And why do you think he agreed to keep Baby under his wings when he was in Russia back then? He promised you he'll protect Baby so good, promised to always make him safe and happy, because slowly but surely, he feels that attraction. Everybody knows Baby is such beauty, he has kind heart and lovely smile. Nobody can resist him."  
  
Wonho rubbed his face in desperation. "How do you know that Ravi's people know Changkyun loves my Baby?"  
  
"The exact same reason how I know Baby hugged Changkyun tight like he was afraid to let go when you weren't stable yet after that battle."  
  
Wonho frowned. "Were you there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your spies again? But how can...? Ravi won't let your people came near his territory."  
  
"He shouldn't have to, because _my_ people is also _his_."  
  
Wonho frowned some more. "How can you never told me about this?"  
  
"Why? Don't you say you won't care anymore because you already repent?"  
  
"Hyunwoo-"  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
Those two muscular men looked up to the balcony door immediately. "Baby, why?"  
  
"Daddy... Hyungwonnie had nightmare..."  
  
"Oh, really?" Wonho smiled. "How about Hyungwonnie sleeps with Daddy tonight?"  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't." Hyunwoo interrupted. "Your baby will have a husband soon, don't spoil him too much again, Wonho."  
  
"Hyunwoo, no matter what happened, he'll always be my baby." Wonho answered, _stern_. "Come on, Baby." he stood up from his seat and softly asked his baby to come with him to his room.  
  
"Hyungwonnie's sorry, Daddy."  
  
Wonho looked up to the younger after he took his shirt off. "Why? What for?"  
  
"For already make Daddy and Uncle Woo had some arguments..."  
  
Wonho sighed. "It's okay."  
  
Hyungwon still didn't convince with that. He sat silently by the end of his father's bed, didn't want to move even if Wonho already laid back on the mattress. "Daddy..."  
  
"Yes?" Wonho answered, _soft_. "Come here."  
  
Hyungwon obeyed, laid down beside his everything and hugged those toned body gently. "Daddy..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Daddy, if Hyungwonnie married later, who'll take care of Daddy?"  
  
Wonho lost his words for some seconds. "Daddy still has Mommy and Uncle Woo, and Baby Hyungwonnie too. He'll go meet Daddy for some times, right?"  
  
"Of course, Daddy." Hyungwon buried his face on Wonho's bare chest while slightly raking his fingertips on the soft surface of his father's back. "If Changkyun allows, Hyungwonnie wants to live here too with Daddy..."  
  
"No, Baby, you _can't_. You'll have your husband, and you can't leave him alone. It's not good, you know that?"  
  
Hyungwon hummed. "But Daddy, Changkyun said he won't let Hyungwonnie become an assassin too..."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Then... what should Hyungwonnie do?"  
  
"You just have to finish your education and love him."  
  
Hyungwon sulked. "But, isn't it gonna be too unfair for him that he works so hard and I just doing nothing to help him?"  
  
Wonho felt that slight pang burned in his chest _again_. "You sounds like you already have that good feeling towards him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's Hyungwonnie loves his soon to be husband?"  
  
Hyungwon looked too taken aback with the sudden question. "D-don't know Daddy..."  
  
"Why? Daddy won't prevent you to have that kind of feeling for him, Baby. He'll be yours anyway, you have the right to love him."  
  
"L-like that?"  
  
"Yes." Wonho smiled, _bitter_ , although he knew his baby couldn't see it. "Actually, it's quite amazed me that Daddy's Baby Boy didn't try to even refuse his Daddy to marry him with someone he chose."  
  
Hyungwon smiled. "Hyungwonnie will do anything to make Daddy happy."  
  
Wonho's strokes on the back of his baby's head stilled. "O-oh..."  
  
"Why, Daddy?" Hyungwon looked up to Wonho, huge eyes glistened in worry. "Did Hyungwonnie say the wrong words?"  
  
"No, Baby." Wonho smiled, but Hyungwon saw something off behind it.  
  
"Daddy..." the younger pulled his hand closer to caress Wonho's cheek, _gentle_ , but he felt his father's breath hitched when he did that. "Daddy, what's wrong...?"  
  
"No, Baby. Daddy's fine. Come on, let's sleep."  
  
Hyungwon shook his head. "Daddy doesn't look good. Why? Hyungwonnie will tell Changkyun that he always wants to be with Daddy later, okay? Daddy don't worry about that, Hyungwonnie won't leave Daddy alone..."  
  
"You grew up too fast, Daddy's Hyungwonnie..."  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly when he saw sheer glass of tears pooled in his everything's eyes.  
  
"It feels like it just yesterday you learnt to walk, but now you'll walk towards your own path..."  
  
"Daddy, it's not true... Hyungwonnie will always be Daddy's little baby forever..."  
  
"You're such a blessing, Daddy's so grateful to have you as his all these years." Wonho smiled and a drip of tears fell from his eyes. "Daddy's baby boy is an adult now..."  
  
"Daddy..." Hyungwon pouted, tried to stop his father for rambling more nonsense. _I knew I'll always be Daddy's little baby, though, but why Daddy talks like I'll leave him forever?_ "Daddy don't love Baby Hyungwonnie anymore?"  
  
"Hey, how can Daddy's little baby saying something like that, huh?" Wonho kissed Hyungwon's automatically closed eyes fondly. "Daddy'll always love his baby forever."  
  
"So much?"  
  
"Sooo much."  
  
"Kiss Hyungwonnie, Daddy."  
  
"Baby wants his goodnight kiss?" Wonho kissed his baby's forehead gently before moved down to kiss his nose and lips. "Daddy loves Hyungwonnie so much."  
  
Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes and staring at his father's dark orbs in silence. "If Daddy isn't Hyungwonnie's father, Hyungwonnie wants Daddy to marry him."  
  
Wonho blinked in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It must be feel really amazing to be loved as Daddy's lover. Daddy is so perfect, gentle, caring, and full of love... Hyungwonnie's so blessed to have Daddy as his."  
  
"We'll be married in the other life, Baby." Wonho smiled while traced his thumb over Hyungwon's thick bottom lip. "Actually if Daddy has to be honest, Daddy wants to marry his baby too."  
  
"Then why don't you want to marry me, Daddy?"  
  
"People know you're my son."  
  
And with that, Hyungwon's chest burned in pain. "But I'm _not_."  
  
Wonho smiled again, leaned closer to kiss Hyungwon's lips softly. "I shouldn't have to save you that time, so I could marry you for life."  
  
"Would it be the same if you didn't save me? Would we love each other or ended up hating each other instead?"  
  
"You're supposed to hate me."  
  
"I would never." Hyungwon smiled to his everything. "You're my entire universe."  
  
"I made you apart from your family."  
  
"I could never ask for a better Daddy."  
  
Wonho's heart melted. "Why don't you want to hate me?"  
  
"How can I? After all the endless love you give me all these years?" Hyungwon traced his father's jaw fondly with his long fingers. "Even if you decided to kill me now, I'll still strongly love you the same."  
  
"You won't love me the same, Baby, you'll have your husband after this."  
  
"You'll forever be my number one, Daddy."  
  
"Such a sweet talker."  
  
"I learned that from you." Hyungwon giggled to see Wonho's defeated expression. "Daddy..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Hyungwon leaned closer to the older, pressed his lips gently on the other's full ones. "Marry me."  
  
"We'll see about that." Wonho responded to the kiss, deepening it softly before nibbling on his baby's thick bottom lip. "I must be crazy to do this with my own son."  
  
Hyungwon moaned to the kiss. "I'm _not_ your son."  
  
"And what do you want to be?"  
  
The younger opened his mouth obediently after Wonho licked his lips. "The love of your life."

  
  
*

  
_"Hey."_  
  
Hyungwon smiled to hear those soft call. "Hi, Babie."  
  
 _"What are you doing today?"_  
  
"Just finished having breakfast with Daddy, Uncle Woo, and Mommy. How about you? How about your wounds?"  
  
 _"I just spent my whole day in bed, do you believe that?"_  
  
"No way." Hyungwon giggled. "The Changkyun I know won't ever be a lazy cat even if he's sick."  
  
Changkyun giggled in return. _"I don't know, I don't feel like doing anything today. Usually if you're here, we can go to the nearest cafe and talk all day."_  
  
Hyungwon's smile bloomed unconsciously. "Do you miss me that bad, hmm?"  
  
 _"No."_ Changkyun groaned on the other line. _"No at all. Just stay there and never coming back, okay?"_  
  
Hyungwon bursted into loud laughs. "I will, you hear me? I won't come back if you say so."  
  
 _"No, hey! I just being sarcast, Beautiful."_ Changkyun's voice softened. _"I missed you so bad. When will you come home?"_  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip while deep in thought. "Maybe around next month? Because college will be started in August, so..."  
  
Changkyun let out a huff. _"Okay then, I'll brace myself not to see you again until the next month."_  
  
"Babie, we can video call, okay? You can see me everyday, and I promise I'll pick up even in the middle of the night."  
  
 _"I won't do that. I would never being selfish and harm you."_  
  
Hyungwon chuckled. "What harming?"  
  
 _"Reducing your sleep time will be bad for your health, and I won't do that. I won't risk everything about your well-being."_  
  
"Aww, you just being a fluffy baby and melts my heart..." Hyungwon cooed.  
  
 _"I can't wait to marry you."_  
  
And with that, Hyungwon's smile fell from his face. He darted his gaze everywhere to look for his father's figure and bit his bottom lip in uneasiness after he saw that handsome someone was laughing together with his bestfriend at the balcony.  
  
 _"Beautiful?"_  
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry, I just got distracted after seeing Daddy. What did you say before?"  
  
 _"I can't wait to marry you."_ Changkyun repeated and Hyungwon felt like his heart torned just like that.  
  
"And what will you do if we're married later, hmm?"  
  
 _"You still can have Daddy, but most of the time you'll be mine. It must be really amazing."_  
  
Hyungwon snickered playfully. "Isn't it you who teased me nonstop like a player you are? And now you're the one who's so eager to make it happens?"  
  
 _"I'm sorry about that."_  
  
"No, Babie. Why are you apologizing? I just being playful."   
  
 _"It must be hard for you to accept the fact that you'll marrying someone who you don't have any feelings with."_ Changkyun's voice became much lower and Hyungwon's heart trembled. _"I'm sorry you have to agree to this."_  
  
"My reason is the exact same with yours, Babie. I just want to make Daddy happy, _whatever_ he wants. I'm not regretting anything, I'm happy that it's _you_ , because we lived together before and I know you so well. You won't hurt me, and I believe you'll be a great lover too."  
  
"..."  
  
"Babie?"  
  
 _"Auh, you did a great job to somersaulting my heart like always."_  
  
Hyungwon chuckled. "You always make me worried."  
  
 _"I'm sorry. I'll be okay soon."_  
  
"You have to." Hyungwon's playful giggle turned into a soft smile, although Changkyun couldn't see it. "Have you eaten, hmm?"  
  
 _"I will."_  
  
Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "So you haven't eaten all day?!"  
  
 _"Beautiful, I-"_  
  
"No-! I'll order something for you and you have to eat. Wait-"  
  
Hyungwon ended the call just like that, ordering something for Changkyun to eat at their usual restaurant in Russia after changing his location for a while. He typed the younger's address, and proceed his check out.  
  
He back to dial Changkyun's number seconds after. "Babie, have you washed your face?"  
  
 _"I had shower before went to bed again."_  
  
"Hmm, you're such a good boy."  
  
 _"I'm your good boy."_ Changkyun groaned on the other line. _"I'm sleepy."_  
  
"What? You're sleeping all day and still being sleepy?"  
  
Changkyun giggled. _"I missed you."_  
  
"I missed you too, Babie."  
  
 _"I missed you."_  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
 _"I missed you."_  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
 _"I missed you."_  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
 _"I- wait, someone knocking on the front door."_  
  
"Okay." Hyungwon smiled, knowing the fact that his delivery order already came to the younger's house. He heard Changkyun talking something with a man in Russian for a while before the door clicked close.  
  
 _"Holy shit."_  
  
"Language, Babie." Hyungwon warned playfully.  
  
 _"You ordered_ this _many foods for me?"_  
  
"Who else?"  
  
 _"It's our usual portion, I don't think I can finish them alone."_  
  
"You can save them for later too, don't eat too much in one go, you'll get sick."  
  
Changkyun sighed. _"Can I say this before we're getting married?"_  
  
"Say what?"  
  
 _"... I love you?"_  
  
Hyungwon snickered. "You just said you love me just because I bought you food? What a _man_."  
  
 _"No- no, it's not like that- I just- feel overwhelmed right now? No one ever this kind to me before so I..."_  
  
"Then I'll be that someone, Babie. I'll make sure you'll be loved properly."  
  
Changkyun laughed. _"I love you."_  
  
Hyungwon's heart melted, _again_. "I love you too."


End file.
